Left 4 Dead
by Colonel Liam
Summary: The streets of north America had been ravaged by a deadly virus, now only a fraction of humans remain in a war against brainless killing machines, Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis are just some of the people trying to escape the city and find salvation in a world where they have been left 4 dead. Will they escape or succumb to the green flu?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

Author's notes: Hello everyone and welcome once again to another story by me this time we look into the beginning of the green flu outbreak in a playthrough of the first instalment following the lives of Bill, Zoey, Francis and Louis, I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing and thank you for taking time to read my stories.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**FAIRFILED 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION**

The streets of Fairfield had become a deteriorated zone, blood, bodies and death lingered the in the streets and dark alleyways of the night time city had been ravaged by the green flu, now only a fraction of the human population remained in north America, 4 cones of light shone brightly in the pitch black blackness of a dark backstreet alley as 4 survivors came walking through looking in all directions for any signs of danger.

The first of these survivors was the leader Bill the old aged war veteran who donned green military attire and a beret to boot, his face full of greyed beard and his weary eyes and aging face illuminated by a cigarette that hanged from the left side of his mouth, he held an m16 assault rifle with a certain degree of professionalism a knife in a holster at his side and the teams first aid kit on his back. He stalked forward in a quiet march as lightning and thunder occurred overhead.

Behind him was the youngest member of the ragtag group of four the young college girl named Zoey, she wore a plain white short sleeved shirt with a red track jacket over the top with jeans and converse on her feet, her rather short hair tied into a neat but worn down ponytail and her weary green eyes scanning all around for any signs of the enemy, in her hands she held 2 m1911 handguns one with a barrel mounted flashlight. On her back a sack with a depleting amount of canned foods and bottles of water, she walked with a nervous skip in her step as she tagged along behind the aging war veteran in charge of the expedition.

Behind her was the black man Louis, who was your typical over positive office worker with office slacks and a plain smart white shirt and tie to add, his bald shaven head accompanied by a surprisingly confident looking gaze, in his hands he held an uzi machine gun and on his back was a night stick which he had looted from a police officer that had no further use for it. "Stay positive guys ive got a good feeling about this" he said trying to raise morale but looking downcast when he received no response.

Finally brining up the rear was the tall cocky biker Francis who grunted in response to the over positive man in front of him, donning a leather jacket over a plain white shirt, with tattoos covering his arms and chaps as well, grunting to himself about what he thought of the man leading the expedition would make Bill less then happy to know what he was thinking. None the less he stuck with the tight formaton they had made knowing there was strength in numbers, in his hands he proudly held a large pump action shotgun and on his back he had a sack full of beer bottles and rage and crowbar slung over his shoulder, he continued to have less then positive thoughts as he shone his flashlight all over the alley looking for any signs of danger.

Bill suddenly gestured for the team to halt with a wave of his hand as he knelt down in front of a pile of corpses, "aint seen anything like this before" he said as he swirled a green coloured fluid from one of the corpses in 2 of his fingers, lightning flashed overhead and thunder boomed as the man stood again,"jesus don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself" Francis retorted causing him to scowl and turn to face the man in question. "They're changing" he said wiping his fingers on the taller mans leather jacket, "god damn it Bill it stinks ugh" the biker retorted in disgust causing a chuckle from the office worker, the quietness around them was suddenly disturbed by a haunting sound, loud tortured sobbing could be heard from somewhere nearby. They all turned around to learn that the source of the noise was coming from behind a door built into the wall of the building of the alley there were in, "someone is still alive" Zoey said quietly as Bill carefully walked forward and pushed the door open making the crying louder as they stared into the darkness of the room. "Over there" Bill said nodding as Zoey switched on her flashlight and the both began to walk forward into the room, "hello?" Zoey called out as the crying continued, the source of the noise being obstructed by a table in the back of the room, the moved closer a crouching figure finally coming into Zoey's beam. "It ok we are here to help..." Zoey said raising her light before lightning flashed and Bill forced the light down, the lightning revealed the room momentarily revealing several severed corpses against the wall and that the source of the crying was not human, Zoey gasped as they stared at a thin wraith like figure that had pale grey skin and had bloodied razor sharp claws covering its face as it wept to itself. The figures body trembled as it rocked back and forth.

Outside Louis and Francis were suddenly alerted as figures began charging down the alleyway snarling and screeching as they came closer and closer, Francis began to fire his shotgun as Louis ran into the room where Bill and Zoey were, "THER'YE COMING!" he shouted as his flashlight shone on the face of the wraith woman, he then gasped in terror, the figure suddenly snapped up screaming loudly as it began to rise from its spot on the floor. "Run like hell!" Zoey shouted running for the door as Bill fired a round off as the banshee gave chase screaming in fury, as Bill slammed the door shut Louis pushed himself against it as several bangs were heard before a greyed arm broke through and began flailing around looking for a throat to tear out. Louis screamed as he began to unload on the appendage as his 3 colleagues began to fire at the approaching common infected, "how do you like that!" Louis shouted as the arm finally fell its owner succumbing the storm of bullets, "stick together!" Francis shouted blasting 2 common infected nearby to pieces. Suddenly a loud shriek occurred behind them as a long gangly figure stood on a rooftop above them, suddenly something shot from its mouth and Bill cried out as the appendage wrapped around him causing him to drop his m16 as he was dragged away, Francis turned around, and aimed up firing at the figure which screamed as its body imploded the appendage unravelling from Bill as he fell to the ground. He stood over Bill firing at 2 commons as the old man climbed to his feet handing his back his assault rifle, "merry Christmas" he said jokingly as the other 2 continued to fire at the approaching infected, finally Zoey pulled a grenade form her belt and pressed the button, "fire in the hole!" she cried tossing the device forward which began beeping.

The device began beeping and all the common infected turned around and began rushing towards it, the group of 4 took cover and suddenly with a loud bang the device went off spraying blood mist and body parts into the air, it was then that a helicopter went overhead Louis looking up and shouting as he began chasing after the chopper, "DOWN HERE WERE NOT INFECTED!" he shouted as a hooded figure stalked him from above as he ran out onto the main street. "Damnit" he cursed as the chopper left the area apparently never seeing him or his friends, the hooded figure then latched onto a traffic light eyeing Louis down, it then screamed as it jumped from its place and landed right on top of Louis. The man began to cry out as the creature began slashing away at his chest drawing blood, suddenly Zoey rammed into the creature knocking if off and firing bis handguns rapidly each bullets piercing the infected before it fell with a whine onto the back of a car, Louis climbed to his feet as the alarm of the car began to blare out angry screams and shouts of fury rose up to meet it as Bill and Francis emerged. "Ah this is gonna get bad" Bill said as shadows began to emerge from all over the dark alleys and from around the corners of other streets, all 4 of them stood together as the infected began to swarm them, it seemed that everything was going to hell in a handbasket real fast as the infected came at them from all directions.

Suddenly a loud roar rose up above the crowd as a car came barrelling towards them crushing every infected in its path, they looked forward as a behemoth of a creature began charging toward them smashing and crushing every infected who stood between it and its targets, "run or shoot?" Louis asked as they began to slowly back towards the alleyway, "RUN OR SHOOT!" Louis repeated much louder, "both" Bill suddenly said legging it back down the alley. The behemoth roared as it gace chase the group firing over their shoulders as the infected gave chase, "get to the roof" Louis said as a ladder leading to the roof of an apartment stood right next them as he and Zoey began to climb up, Francis turned to look back the way they came as Bill unloaded on commons as the other 2 climbed to the top. "Come on, come on!" Francis said as the beast came into view roaring as he began to fire shotgun repeatedly before he cried out as the beast slammed him into a wall, it boar down on him as Bill unloaded a full mag on it causing it redirect. It roared slamming into a wall and throwing a chunk of debris up at Francis who was now climbing the ladder. Bill reached the bottom of ladder as an infected's head exploded next to him, "go ill hole them off!" Zoey cried from the top of the ladder as Bill began to climb, the best also began to climb the whole staircase beginning to break and crumble under its mighty weight.

Bill made it onto the roof as Zoey kept firing at the best as it climbed higher and higher, finally the staircase began to give way and Zoey yelped as she fell towards the edge dropping one of her pistols to the ground below, the staircase finally released from the side of the building and Zoey cried out as she ran towards the rood, "FRANCIS!" she cried as the man in question grabbed hold of her falling arm. The beast roared in defeat as it fell to the ground below buried under the rubble of the staircase the infected screamed and shouting as they were now cut off from their prey, Francis finally pulled Zoey onto the rooftop as her, Louis and Francis all collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "We made it, I cant believe we made it!" Louis said, "son we just crossed the street... lets not throw a party til we are out of this city" came Bill's, sharp cold response. The war veteran walked towards the other side of the rooftop they were on lightning another cigarette , he grunted as he stared down at the mass of infected on the street below them as the rain began to pour down on their heads, he then sat down on another part of the roof sighing deeply, they really had been left 4 dead...

It was only the beginning for them...

End Chapter

Authors notes: Well there you have it the first chapter of left 4 dead, as you all know I finished the first story I wrote a tale of survival and am also working on war for planet earth, I will be working on both that and this story so please bare with me if uploads are not that common, with that being said thank you for reading and comments and reviews are always welcome.

Goodbye :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Aprtments

Authors: notes: and thus we begin the start of the very first campaign no mercy enjoy :)

**NO MERCY**

curing the infection one bullet at a time

Chapter 2: The apartments

The group of 4 sat around on the apartment rooftop feeling wet, cold and miserable, as the 3 men quietly conversed Zoey sat in the corner under a sheet covering part of the rooftop from the rain, she pulled her body toward her in an attempt to stay warm as Bill was currently using a med kit to patch up Louis and the small cuts received from the infected that had jumped him. His shirt was lightly ripped and he winced in pain as Bill applied disinfectant and then bandaged the cuts, once that was done they went back to quietly conversing before suddenly a large helicopter flew by relaying some useful information, "to anyone who can here this proceed, to mercy hospital for evacuation, repeat proceed to mercy hospital for evacuation!" came the pilot through a loudspeaker. Bill then stood up looking over the buildings to a large building in the distance that had search lights coming from the roof, he pondered the situation for a moment before turning to address the others, "we can take the subway tunnels to the hospital, there is a redline station not far from here" he said. "Its worth a try anything is better than staying here" Zoey said as Louis nodded his agreement, "I hate subway's" Francis suddenly said causing Bill to scowl, "don't be an ass Francis, there is a subway station just around the corner" he said standing and walking over to the door that lead down into the building that they were on top of. "Lets get moving people" he said kicking the door open and pointing his flashlight down the stairs, as expected the apartment complex was completely dark as the power had long since gone out, "Francis take the point" he ordered the man in question grunting as he began to descend the staircase into the building the other 3 following as Louis closed the door behind them.

Francis reached the bottom of the staircase and turned his gun mounted flashlight one to illuminate the path for he and his team, the apartments having since lost their power were pitch black and only Francis's cone of light lit the way forward through the darkness, an infected man came into view which Francis quickly took care off with a well aimed shot from his shotgun. He laughed as he reloaded the wasted shell turning back to the others, "I aint gonna let these god damn vampires beat me" he said, "they're zombies Francis" Bill and Louis both retorted causing the man in question to grunt sarcastically as he continued to lead the way forward, he reached the end of a corridor and stood outside an apartment building. Louis then chimed in, "hold up I need to see if they have something" he said gently pushing the door open and entering the apartment, Francis sighed in annoyance while Bill simply nodded urging the man to be quick, 2 Minutes later Louis remerged holding a bottle of medicinal pain pills, "grabbing pills" he said chugging some of them down in an attempt to help ease the pain from his cuts. Once that was said and done the group continued Francis coming to the top of a flight of stairs, infected could be heard groaning and breathing heavily from somewhere nearby, "down here" he said quietly leading the way down as Zoey looked nervously over her shoulder gripping her remaining pistol tightly.

Once at the bottom of the stairs they stood in another corridor several infected were further down which Francis swiftly dispatched, before pushing forward around a corner and down another set of stairs, finally they had reached the bottom floor, and stood in the reception area, or what was left of it, there was several bodies with blood underneath them in one corner of the room causing Zoey to gag. However the path outside was blocked due to a jeep hanging half way through the front doors blocking the way out since all the windows had long since been barricaded, "lets try and get back out to alley we should be able to gain access to the street if we do" said Bill, Francis nodded as he was once again on point. Sure enough round the back of the reception was an emergency exit that lead back out to the alleyway, they looked right to see the flight of stairs the mutant monster had bought down with it, "Hey Zoey wanna go find your pistol?" Francis said jokingly causing her to scoff, they then turned their attention to the left where the alley led down for some time. "Lets move it out people" Bill said as he and Francis led the way down the alley, Zoey and Louis both tagging behind, Louis couldn't help but glance over his shoulder back towards the wreckage they had left behind, he sure hoped they didn't run into another one of those giant behemoths again any time soon.

...

Francis was the first to emerge onto the main street blasting away several commons that had been lounging around mindlessly stumbling and even vomiting to horrid degrees, "there is a subway station just around the corner" Bill said noticing a building to their immediate right, "check that building first" he said as Francis gently pushed the door open and peaked inside firing at a common directly behind the door. There was a door to the left and one further down the corridor, Francis pushed open the first door and cried out as a common grabbed hold of him scratching him on the arm, however before it could do any real damage Bill blew its head off with a controlled burst from his assault rifle. "Im good" Francis immediately said rubbing his arm where a small but noticeable scratch was, there was a cabinet directly in front of them and Zoey opened it to grab a bottle of pain pills that had been idlily left behind, "we might need these" she said. Placing the pills in a holster to her side they all left the room and made their way through the corridor of the building, dispatching of the common infected along the way, eventually remerging onto the main street where the subway station was directly ahead of them. "There's the station" Bill said quietly noticing there was a high number of commons all around the station including an alarmed car in their path, "don't shoot that car" Bill said giving a sour look at Francis, who looked back with a smug grin, they began to slowly walk towards the entrance to the subway station, infected immedietly noticed their presence screaming in fury as they charged at the non infected.

Gunfire rose up in response and in several bursts the infected were reduced to nothing, they then continued to walk towards the subway station entrance before Louis cried out as a common jumped onto his back, he fell backwards smashing the common into the car and stamping on its head killing it, they then all looked in horror as the alarm began to Blair out as many angry screams and shouts began to occur all around them. "Not again!" Zoey said looking in terror as shadows began to emerge from the dark corners all around them infected smashing through windows as they charged towards them, "GO, GO, GO" Francis shouted blasting 2 commons before taking off into the subway station. The rest of them quickly followed glancing around to occasionally shoot at the more ambitious members of the horde, luckily at the bottom of the stairs was a safe house which they all charged into, Francis then reached into the bag onto his back and lit a Molotov, "burn assholes!" he shouted tossing the bottle which shattered on impact with the ground. The fire spread rapidly and the mindless infected wailed in agony as the ones caught in the fire were brunt to a crisp their skin turning pitch black as their lights were snuffed out permanently, Louis slammed the safe room door shut soon after that and all of them collapsed to the floor breathing heavily and looking worriedly at one another, "well at least we are safe for now" Louis said trying to remain positive as the car alarm could still be heard from above as well as angry screaming and shouting...

End Chapter

Author's notes: So here we go the story of the first game sticking as close to the cannon stuff as possible, once again thank you all for reading and I will see you all in the next one goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3 The Subway

Author's notes: hope to get chapters out for this story and my over one as soon as possible, here's number 3

Chapter 3: The subway

The survivors were sat in various places around the small saferoom that they now resided in, Bill opening a pack of crackers as Louis bandaged Francis's arm and Zoey sat in the corner of the room thinking to herself about what she was going to do after she was rescued when they got to mercy hospital for evac, after a few minutes of silence safe for the groaning and breathing of nearby common infected Bill finally stood to address everyone. "Well weve been immune so far but if I start to turn promise that you'll shoot me" he said getting confused looks from Zoey and Louis, "what if just your beards starts to turn can I shoot that?" Francis asked with a cocky grin causing laughs from the other 2 members of the group. "You know who's gonna survive this mess Francis it aint the fella making jokes" said Bill, after that was said there was a few more minutes of silence as the team went back to eating and thinking quietly to themselves, Zoey looked at some of the messages that had been left on the safe room walls, she couldn't help but look downcast at some of the depressing messages people had left behind for loved ones and just about the state of America in general. Bill's sudden sharp voice piercing her ears broke her out of her trance, "alright people its time to move out" he said looking through the safe room door out into the subway station, he already knew there was going to be infected along the way but preyed they were few and far between. Bill slowly but surely opened the door and stepped out into the dark subway station, with Francis and Louis right behind him, Zoey nervously cast one glance back at the large message written on the wall gulping and hoping they would make it out of the city before she stepped out of the safe room and into the danger zone. **NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE...**

...

Bill cursed as an infected charged him from behind swinging around and smashing it in the face with the butt of his rifle before Francis took out with a clean shot to the head spraying brain meat and blood mist everywhere, he nodded his thanks as he lead the way down a set of stairs turning left to look into the ticket booth area of the subway station, "god damnit was hoping there would be less zombies down here" he said nodding his disapproval. Louis put a hand to the older mans shoulder pulling out a pipe bomb, "ive got this" he said pressing the button and tossing the device down the escalator where a large group of common infected sat, they immediately went into a frenzy as the pipe bomb started to beep. Within seconds the horde was reduced to crumpled pieces of body and pools of blood on the ground, Zoey nearly wretched at the site as they made their way down the escalators and across the tickets booths, "red line north is the way" Louis said, as they ascended the stairs up to the subway platform, surprisingly there was only a few commons up here which bill quickly took down with small bursts, preserving the ammo of his colleagues. As they jumped down onto the tracks a less then pleasant sound filled their ears, they all froze as loud gurgling could be heard from somewhere nearby, "what the hell is that?" Louis asked as the answer soon revealed itself. A large bloated infected covered in boils revealed itself from round the corner of the subway tunnel, it then burped loudly before wrenching all over Francis, he cursed as green liquid covered his entire body including his eyes, he then angrily pointed his shotgun forward and fired at the creature which exploded immediately, but the damage was already done.

Within seconds of the creature exploding many angry screams and shouts echoed off the walls of the subway, as Francis tried to wipe himself clean the horde emerged from the darkness of the subway tunnel ahead and gunfire immediately rose to meet it, the common infected dropping like flies however high in numbers were clawing their way through their already shot down comrades almost like they were driven mad by some kind of force. Eventually however the horde died out and Bill lowered his smoking rifle and looked over at Francis, some how the green bile had evaporated off of him already, "well that certainly is something new" he said Francis looking at him angrily and confused, "what the hell does that mean?" he barked. "Whatever that thing was its vomit attracted the infected to you like catnip, my guess is we need to avoid those exploding things at all costs or at least deal with them from a distance" he said, Francis simply nodding his understanding, "whatever we better get moving I don't wanna run into one of those things again" he said taking off down the tunnel as the others began to follow him. The tunnel ahead was extremely dark, meaning their flashlights were their only source of light however Bill noted he could see what looked like a train car stopped in the middle of the tunnel up ahead with its lights still on, worryingly they could heard absolutely nothing in the tunnel safe for their own footsteps. Quickly but carefully they made it to the train car and passed through and back out the other side into the dark tunnel once again, Francis quietly hummed to himself as he lead the way the others sticking in a tight formation right behind him, he wanted to get out of the subway tunnels as soon as was physically possible.

The tunnel continued on for what seemed like at least 5 more minutes before Bill spotted light up ahead which must've been another station up ahead, they quickly but carefully in their tight formation moved forward and were pleasantly surprised to see it was a station of some kind perhaps for freight services however they immediately cursed up a storm as another problem presented itself. The tunnel ahead of the small station had collapsed and the track was blocked by a large amount of debris, "well shit what the hell do we do now?" Francis said cursing, "looks like we are gonna have to get back up to the streets to find another way to the hospital" Bill said noticing a door with stairs leading up to the left. "This way" he said leading the way up the stairs, once they were at the top of the stairs, Zoey shivered as they stared into a pitch black room, "everyone be careful" she said as Bill began to walk forward into the darkness of the room, their flashlights illuminating a light source at the far end of the room, Louis looked nervously around as he suddenly had a nasty suspicion that they were being watched from the darkness of the room. None the less they continued on and quickly made it to the other side where there was light, there was another set of stairs going up into what Bill could see was a large room, going up the stairs quickly he looked around the room to see a few commons idly moving about before he motioned for the others to come up. They entered the room and quickly dealt with the commons idly stumbling about, Bill noticed it was a large generator room of some kind and currently the power was off, "well this looks like a way to continue to the hospital" Zoey said pointing to a closed door at the end of the room with a panel next to it the light currently red for off.

A figure sat on the second story of the large generator room, he growled quietly as he took note of 4 uninfected being entering the room, 2 of them went to the right side of the room as 2 of them approached a closed door at the far end of the room, he eyed the girl down before retreating to the cover of darkness in the far corner of the area he was crouched down on. His vision a deep orange colour compared to the standard colour of human beings, he gave off another growl as he continue to watch the humans that were completely unaware of his presence, he would wait for the perfect moment to strike and then would end the lives of at least one of the uninfected beings, he growled quietly again simply waiting...

Zoey and Bill approached the panel cautiously looking at the second story for any signs of the infected, thankfully there was none, "we need to turn the power on to raise this gate, then we can get upstairs into the building, Louis and Francis had taken notice of a small locker room off to the right side of the room and had taken 2 gas cans which they could use to set up a defensive perimeter. Bill looked over to see Louis and Francis standing in the locker room both nodding their readiness as he turned to Zoey who also nodded, Bill then flipped the switch on the panel and the generators rumbled to life loudly as the light turned green, they then quickly ran over to Francis and Louis as the wail of the horde sounded, they all crouched down waiting for the enemy to come as Zoey and Louis had their weapons trained on the gas cans, the horde was coming...

End Chapter

Authors notes: well here's number 3 done and dusted hopefully, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4 The Generator Room

Authors notes: trying to get these out as quickly as possible so just bear with me guys in any way here's number 4 enjoy :)

Chapter 4: The Generator Room

Bill immediately opened fire as infected began to come into view Louis also adding bursts from his uzi to aid in keeping the infected menace at bay, infected were coming from all directions including smashing in through the windows on the second story, finally the horde was coming too close for comfort and Zoey fired 2 rounds at both gas canasters and they both exploded immediately. The resulting fires spreading on both sides of the locker room and thus the infected were forced to halt their advance or the more eager ones were simply burnt to a crisp as the door slowly raised higher and higher, the fires eventually died out and all 4 of them began to open fire at approaching infected, countless bodies tumbling to the floor as bullets pierced corpse grey bodies sending already dead things to the permeant afterlife. Finally the horde began to thin out and the door was now fully open, while the other 3 were firing at approaching infected Louis suddenly cried out as something long and wet wrapped around his waist and began to drag him away from the others and towards the infected. Zoey took notice and chased after him firing a shot at the appendage, the owner cried out as the tongue was severed, there was then an ear piercing scream from above and Zoey suddenly cried in pain as she turned to something landing on top of her with extreme force, she raised her hands as her attacker began to try and claw at her scratching her on the shoulder and drawing blood. However before any real damage could be done the butt of Bill's rifle slammed into the side of the attackers head knocking it off, "go to hell you bastard!" Bill said before yelping in shock as the hunter scratched him across the back knocking him down to the ground, Zoey then climbed to her feet and levelled her pistol with the hunters head which turned to face her screaming. With a squeeze of the trigger the bullet pierced the hunters skull and it fell with a pitiful whine almost like an injured dog, Bill got his feet and nodded his thanks as Zoey clutched her bleeding arm, Louis and Francis emerged some time later, "everyone ok?" he asked as Zoey felt blood dripping from her open shoulder.

After taking a few minutes to bandage and disinfect Zoey's shoulder and making sure Bill was ok which he was save for the claw marks that had ripped the back of his jacket open, they proceeded through the now open door and up the stairs to the next floor, they were now standing in what looked like some kind of meeting that was barren and run down with coffee cups on the table and nothing else. "Through here" Bill said leading through a door into a pitch black corridor, "check all the rooms on this floor for supplies and then meet downstairs" he instructed entering the nearest room, after several minutes of searching the rooms on the second floor, the rag tag group of four regrouped in the lobby area down stairs and then walked back outside into the street and into the cold pouring rain. Zoey couldn't help but shiver as the rain poured down on her unprotected head, Bill however simply lit up another cigarette as he looked right down the street to see a shop with search lights on the roof, "there is a safe room in the pawn shop down there" he said pointing with his hand. Suddenly a loud whirring sound was heard as headlight illuminated the group of 4 and all 4 of them turned around to see the helicopter from before hovering right over their heads, "hey down there good to see some smiling faces" the pilots voice came over a megaphone, "hey can you pick us up?" Francis called out. "Sorry I cant risk another street landing, I fear I may be the last pilot in the city, but if you can get to the rooftop of mercy hospital I can pick you up from there it isn't far, when you get there call me on the radio ill fly you out of this mess, here some stuff to help you out" he said and suddenly the side door of the chopper opened and a box was thrown out landing to the ground with a thud. "Good luck" he said as he then flew off into the night sky never to be seen again.

They all gathered around the box, Bill opened it up and they were pleasantly surprised to find several useful items, including another m1911 pistol with several clips of ammo, 3 ready made pipe bombs and several cans on tinned food and a few bottles of water, Zoey eagerly grabbed the pistol and ammo making up for the one she lost during the escape from the tank. While Bill, Louis and Francis each took a pipe bomb and placed the food and water in Zoey's bag, "alright people you heard the man lets get our asses to that hospital and out of this god forsaken city" Bill said as he began to march down the street, the others quickly following unaware of the tall gangly figure watching them from the second story of the building they just left.

They quickly made their way down the street in tight formation dispatching of any commons in their path, and soon enough entered the pawn shop where sure enough another safe room was located, once they were all inside they shut the door behind them sealing the bolt over the door as they all settled down on the floor with Zoey taking the small couch in the room. "Alright people we settle her for a few hours and then we get our asses off to that hospital I don't wanna be in this city any longer than I have to" Bill said glancing down at his watch which told him the time was just after 10:00 pm at night, Zoey slipped off her jacket and shoes and laid down on the couch wrapping her jacket over her like a cover before quickly drifting off as did Francis who laid in a corner of the room with his shotgun in his lap.

...

Bill and Louis had been awake for a full hour now with Bill looking at the various messages scribbled on the walls of the safe room, which mostly consisted of people telling loved ones to meet them at various places around the city, Bill couldn't help but scowl at one particular message that seemed to hint at the fact there was no hope for any survivors of the green flu apocalypse. He looked up as Louis pocked his shoulder, "hey man you ok?" the office worker asked, the old war veteran nodded, "I will be once we get out of this city" he said briskly, "hey man you just gotta stay positive I mean weve made it this far haven't we?" Louis responded causing a chuckle from the older man, "we are in war of attrition against a horde of brainless killing machines I aint exactly optimistic about our chances" he said. Louis couldn't think of a way to respond to that positive or not didn't help with realit, their chances of escape were slim even with how far they had come, but they couldn't give up, they had to go on trying, they had to get to mercy hospital and contact the pilot for rescue whatever the cost...

**NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US**

End Chapter

Authors notes: that number 4 done with for now thanks for reading and as always reviews and comments are always welcome.

Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5 The Gas Station

Author's notes: may try to get a regular upload schedule at some point but for now just enjoy them as they come, anyways here's number 5

Chapter 5: The gas station

4 hours had passed and bill had decided it was time to wake everyone up, as he shaked Francis awake, Louis gently shaking Zoey up, the young college girl smiling as she opened her bright green eyes to stare at the over positive office worker, "come on girl its time to get moving" he said smiling back as she slipped her converse back on her feet putting her jacket back on as she could see it was still raining outside. Bill now stood by the door and gently slid the bar out of place before pushing it open and looking outside, there was a doorway leading through a dark corridor of a building directly ahead and an alleyway leading somewhere else off to the left, "I don't know which way, through here I think" he said looking to the straight ahead path. "No I think its this way" Louis said pointing down the alley way, "lets split up" Bill said motioning for Zoey to follow him into the pitch black corridor, "alright then come on man lets check this way" Louis said leading the way down the alleyway to the left with Francis following close behind him, a tall gangly figure stood on the rooftop of the safe room they just left hissing savagely as it watched the 2 groups go separate ways.

**NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US THEY ARE GOING TO BOMB THE CITY GET OUT**

...

Bill and Zoey carefully made their way down the pitch black corridor, Zoey lighting the way as Bill held his m16 with a firm grip ready to unload hot lead at the first sign of the enemy, thankfully there had been no commons so far and Zoey could see light and another doorway at the end of the corridor, they exited the building and were immediately greeted by a open garage to the right and another alleyway leading left. They briskly made their way into the garage to search for any supplies, and Zoey was presently surprised with a nice find, in the boot of a car that was open was a worn down but still usable hunting rifle that had a scope attached, with several clips of ammo in a small easy to carry bag, along with a Molotov and some pistol ammo. Zoey gripped hold of the hunting rifle testing its weight realising it wasn't very heavy, and then tried her luck with the scope just like her dad had trained her too before the infection, she saw a common at the other end of the alley next to another open garage and she drew a breath as she pulled the trigger the infected's head exploding in a foul mix of brain meat and blood mist.

Louis and Francis then emerged from round the corner taking notice of Zoey's new weapon, "now that is a sweet ass scope" Francis commented earning a chuckle from the young women, "alright this way" Bill said his tone broking no argument as he lead the way through a burger tank shop and out onto the other side, they were now standing in what looked to be a warehouse loading area. "The hospital is just on the other side of the water works" Bill remarked leading the way down towards a cherry lift that he notice they could use to gain access to the second floor of the warehouse loading area, "we can use the lift to get inside the warehouse and carry on to the hospital" he said getting on the lift, once everyone was on he pressed the button and the lift began to ascend. There was a tense silence, once the lift had ascended enough the jumped on to the rooftop and began making their way across to the other side where a upper area gave access to the warehouse which was below them, "stay close I do not like this one bit" Bill said not liking how quiet it was currently.

However it didn't take long for something to change that as Zoey cried out as she was pulled from the rooftop and onto the ground below yelping as she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle as she hit the ground at an angle being pulled towards the attacking smoker, however before anymore damage could be done a quick burst from Bill's assault rifle sent the creature to the permeant afterlife. Zoey crumpled to the ground clutching her ankle and dropping her hunting rifle as Bill used a lorry to jump down next to her, "you too get that door over there open by going inside the building ill help her up" Bill said as Louis and Francis made their way across the rest of the rooftop and down into the warehouse building. Bill began to pull Zoey to her feet, as Francis and Louis made their way through the building down to the door which they quickly got open joining the other 2 outside once again. Bill now stood holding Zoey up as Louis picked up her hunting rifle, she smiled as she handed it back, "thanks guys" she said through seething teeth as her ankle hurt like hell, "I know your in pain kid but we have to keep moving" Bill said as Zoey put weight on her foot, "once we find a safehouse we will get a look at your ankle" Louis said as Zoey downed some pain pills with some water.

...

Francis grunted as he led the way through the warehouse which had 3 lanes, they were currently in the left side lane after searching the building that they were in for supplies and as expected finding none, "the hospital is not far from here, just a little further" Louis said keeping morale high as they were now in an alleyway, "at least this is the right direction" Bill said as Francis turned down another corridor where he could see a flight of stairs at the end going down. "Be careful we don't know what we are walking into" Francis said as Zoey limped along but still keeping up with her colleagues well, they soon got to the bottom of the several flights of descending stairs and were greeted by the sight of a dead man torn in half lying in a pool of his own blood. "I think they tried to escape" Bill said bowing his head in respect for the dead, "still cant get used to this" Louis said shaking his head in disbelief wondering what horrid monster could've done such a horrible thing to some one, Bill then closed the eyes of the dead man who clearly died in pain evident by the look of terror edged on his pale face.

Bill then entered the generator room they were in and walked over to the other side, there was a small dark room off to the right but other then that there was no where for them to continue on, it was then he noticed the man hole cover on the floor calling for the rest of his team to join him, "well there doesn't seem to be another way out of this room, maybe there's no stinking zombies in the sewers" he said jokingly as the other 3 looked none to pleased. "The subway smelled bad but this..." Zoey said he face retorting in disgust as Bill slid open the man hole cover shinning his flashlight into the dark world below Fairfield, "this is not gonna be sanitary" Louis said looking down standing right next to Bill. "I hate sewers" Francis simply said causing the other 3 to look at him confused, "alright into the sewers we go people... ladies first?" he said chucklingly at Zoey's appalled reaction, "yeah nah im good you first" she responded slugging him gently on the arm, Bill then leapt down into the murky brown sludgy world below as the others followed him one by one, "now this is some shit" Francis said causing chuckles from the others...

End Chapter

Authors notes: Well heres number 5 done sorry it took a while the weekend just been was a busy one for me with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	6. Chapter 6 The Sewers

Authors notes: next up the sewers enjoy :)

Chapter 6: The Sewers

The dark world of the sewers below Fairfield proved to be a horrid travelling destination for the ragtag group of four, Zoey at the back limping slightly and airing her disgust at walking through sewers as she tried her utmost to keep her shoes out of sludge and muddy puddles, Francis leading the way with his shotgun mounted flashlight blasting away any common infected that were stupid enough to be in his line of sight. So far they hadn't encountered anything out of the ordinary, common infected were down in the sewers much to their dismay however no special infected had been seen or heard since the smoker back near the gas station, hopefully things would stay like that as they wanted to get out of the sewers as quickly as possible. The group continued forward in a tense silence Zoey occasionally looking back the way they had come to see if they were being followed by something or someone, thankfully however nothing out of the ordinary reared its ugly face at them and navigating the sewers was going rather quickly, they took this as a good sign as they want through a large dark room full of water filtering equipment.

Once they got through the room they were back out into the dreary wet tunnels where dripping water was now the only audible sound, Francis froze and looked all around, not a single common infected was now in sight, he frowned as he continued to lead the way, "I don't like this one damn bit" he said quietly as he continued forward, they suddenly froze as they heard a groan from behind them. Only to stop when they realised it was Zoey cursing as she put her foot right in a puddle of sludge, Bill and Francis rolled their eyes as Louis gave a slight chuckle before Zoey grunted continuing to walk forward wanting to get out of the sewers as soon as they found mercy hospital, Bill's face retorted in disgust as a foul smell penetrated his nose. "Francis is that you or the sewer" he said causing laughter from the other 2 as the man in question turned sharply to face the old man, "hey that is uncalled for" he said as he continued forward through the dark tunnel, Zoey had her pistols out as a hunting rifle was next to useless in the darkness of the tunnels where the enemy could ambush you from all sides.

Suddenly a less then welcoming sound entered their eardrums causing the men to tense up and Zoey to shiver in fright, "crying was audible from somewhere further down the tunnel however the source of the crying had not yet come into view, "we need to keep moving" Francis said as Bill nodded his agreement, "but we also need to stay away from her, lights off" he replied as their flashlights immediately switched off. They then quietly walked forward through the gut wrenching darkness as the sobbing slowly but surely got louder and louder, they then froze as the source of the crying revealed itself and confirmed their worst fears, crimson eyes of a weeping figure could be seen on the left side of the tunnel, they looked nervously at eachother realising they had to go past her in order to continue on. One by one they slowly passed the weeping figure who apparently didn't hear or see them and once they were all passed they quickly but quietly power walked down the tunnel not wanting to attract the witches attention, once the crying had stopped being audible they all breathed a heavy sigh of relief switching their flashlights back on.

...

They had been in the sewers for over an hour now and things weren't getting any better, Zoey and Francis were becoming more irritable and Louis was running low on positive things to say, Bill knew they had to find the mercy hospital outlet soon or all hell would break loose, infected were becoming more common now which the group took as a sign they were getting close to the hospital. Zoey's shoes were now more brown then the black and white that they were prior to entering the sewers, she groaned miserably hoping she would find some new ones once they got to the evac zone, she kept glancing over her shoulder in order to ensure they weren't being followed and thankfully it didn't look as though anything behind them was going to leap out of the darkness. It was then that she froze in silence, turning around and taking a good look back down the tunnel... there was 2 figures standing there, one she could make out was wearing all black and the other looked as though it had long hair and was wearing a dress of some kind, she turned back to the others and then back around and gasped... they were gone... had she been imaging things or was their really 2 people there... she wanted to get out of these sewers now.

Zoey briskly walked forward catching back up with her teammates who were walking in a single file through the tunnel with Francis in the front and her at the back, she decided not to tell the others what she had just saw and kept up with them... as soon as she got out of the sewers she was going to be alright... that was the only thought on her mind... although there was no denying she had been incredibly spooked. Finally they came to the end of the current tunnel and a door in the wall was across the walkway and through the sludge in the middle, once they were on the other side much to Zoey's despair they continued on, opening the door and entering a rather well lit room, Bill spotted a grill in the corner of the room and opened it to reveal a vent going off somewhere else, "this way" he said leading the way through the rather cramped vent forcing them all to walk with a crouch. Bill spotted another open tunnel up ahead, once they were out into the tunnel they looked around and looked right to see a ladder further down the tunnel leading out of th sewers, "there's an outlet we gotta be near the hospital now" Louis said as they quickly made their way over to the ladder, their moods drastically lifted as they noticed red text on the wall next to the ladder. **MERCY HOPSITAL OUTLET**

"Oh thank god we are almost out of here" said Zoey as Francis began climbing the ladder, once he was at the top he called for the others to come up, once they were all up they closed the manhole and looked around them, directly in front of them towering over them was mercy hospital, "finally, now lets get out of this shithole" Francis cursed walking forward as he began blasting the various commons stumbling around outside the hospital. "Into the emergency room quickly now people" Bill said firing short bursts at singular commons and dropping them like flies, Louis firing a burst at a small group near the door they were going to use to get inside the hospital, once they had entered the ward they quickly navigated round the reception desk and slammed the safe room door shut behind them. All of them except Bill dropping to the floor and breathing a sigh of relief, "oh thank god that's over now we just need to get to the roof" Zoey said, "alright folks well rest here for a couple of hours and then get our asses out of this city, its time to get out of this mess" Bill said.

...

Zoey and Louis had fallen asleep in a corner of the small saferoom, Bill and Francis cleaning out their weapons off to the other side, Bill looking out into the corridor of the hospital and cursing, he could heard heavy breathing and groaning from within, "sounds like they are inside" he said, Francis simply grunting his acknowledgement, "well at least we aint stuck in those god damn sewers anymore right" he said for once being positive. Bill simply nodded and leaned his head back against the wall, "we aint out of this shit yet Francis, the infected are going to find us til the last second we are on that chopper and out of here" he said, "yeah well, if I thought it would be easy I wouldn't have this shotgun on me would I" he said Bill nodding. He then glumly looked at a message scribbled on the wall of the room in black ink its message loud and clear as to what they could expect once they left this afe room, **MERCY HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN!**

End Chapter

Author's notes: ok folks that number 6 all done and dusted, thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one

Goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hospital

Chapter 7 The Hospital

Authors notes: Alright so I just want to apologise for not uploading in quite a while I know its been bloody ages and im sorry, but recently I went on holiday for 2 weeks and ive come back and just been working quite a bit and for that im sorry I didn't upload, but on the bright side I have written up many of the chapters in preparation for a mass upload so this will be the first of quite a few. with that said please enjoy chapter no.7 the hospital and don't forget to comment and review :)

Zoey and Louis were awoken sometime later by Francis telling them that it was time to get moving, Louis climbing to his feet and helping Zoey up as well, "this doesn't smell like a hospital" he said sighing as he could hear infected inside the hospital waiting for them, "alright people lets get to the roof as quickly as possible I don't wanna be in this shithole any longer than I have to be" Bill said opening the door and cursing as an eager infected lunged for him before stabbed it with his knife through the neck. "Son of a bitch" he cursed leading the way down the dark corridor, "it seems like there is some power in some places, but most of its dead, nobody wander off" he said spotting a stairwell at the end of the corridor. Zoey held her pistols tightly, the hunting rifle was not good for the close quarters of the hospital corridors while Francis hefting the close quarters S tier was feeling as confident as one could be in the apocalyptic world of the green flu.

Entering the stairwell, Bill blasted the commons loitering around before marching up quickly cursing with every step, "not a fan of stairs grandpa" Francis said causing the man in question to scowl, "not after you've had a knew full of shrapnel, a few years in the service might've slimmed ya down and shut ya up Francis" he said, "whatever" he retorted as they broke out into the story corridor. They came out into what must've been the canteen area of the hospital, infected were everywhere and the group immediately got dug in, picking separate targets and sending them to the afterlife, Zoey looking all around her as an arm suddenly slung at her face knocking her to the ground, she cried out as the common infected stood over her screeching like a banshee before its head was blow off.

Francis puller her to her feet and she placed a hand to her forehead cursing as she felt the fresh bruise from the whack, "goddamn it" she said as Francis chuckled motioning for her to keep moving, the roof above had 2 glass windows revealing the rain pouring down from the late night sky, lightning occasionally flashlight overhead illuminating tall dark skyscrapers all over the city. Zoey then shot back as a flash of lightning revealed 2 shadowy figures, the same ones she saw in the sewers, she then noticed the 3 men looking at her worried and confused as to her actions, "what is it?" Bill asked placing a hand on her shoulder, "nothing come on lets just keep moving" she shot back quickly ascending a stairwell up to the floor overlooking the destroyed canteen, the others looked at eachother confused before quickly following her.

...

"You'll know we will get caught if the girl keeps seeing us like that" a figure wearing a dress said from the roof the rain pouring down on her long tattered hair, the figure next to her merely grunted in response, "yeah well what is she gonna do grass us to that old fart and the other 2 jackasses" came the male voice from the other figure wearing all black. The 2 of them squared up before a third figure appeared behind them, both of them quickly turning to face the figure before bowing their heads, "I hope you 2 aren't going to bicker all night after all we have a lot of things to plan before we can settle down in this hospital" she spoke with a dangerous tone of voice as she walked past them looking down at the 4 survivors. "They are the ones you saw in the sewers?" the third figure asked the 2 others nodding, "well that makes things interesting, we shall observe their escape from this city but for now we have other things to worry about" she said turning again, "the infection has already began to spread south breeding new kinds of infected, once we are done here we shall head north to the town of riverside to go on a recruitment drive" she said. The female figure grinning and snickering with glee as the male simply nodded, "as for these 4 well there are bigger fish to fry" she said flashing them a toothy grin as she motioned for them to follow her to the roof.

...

The group of 4 had advanced to the 4th floor of the hospital Bill grunting his displeasure at the various stairs around the place, "its good for you bill cardio" louis said once again trying to be positive, " I aint walking to the roof lets find an elevator" came the gruff reply from the aging war veteran, "yeah I hate stairs" Francis said as Zoey looked at him confused. They were standing in another reception area before they continued on down the corridor, "im sure no one will mind if we cut in line" Louis joked causing Zoey to chuckle, they bypassed the reception area dispatching all of the commons lumbering about in the corridor as they pushed on eager to find an elevator sooner rather then later. Commons screaming as they charged out of various rooms to chase after their intended targets only to meet a grizzly end at the hands of gunfire, finally however they had some good fortune.

There at the end of another corridor was an elevator that still had its power, Bill scanned the area around them, it would take some time for the elevator to descend from the top floor and there would most likely be infected coming for them, "we can hold up in the room over there while we wait for the elevator" Bill said as he and the others made their way into a room where their appeared to be only one direction the horde would be able to come from. "We can use a Molotov to block the corridor even if it is only for a minute or so, the elevator shouldn't take much longer than that" Louis said, they were all caught off guard as another boomer appeared from the darkness of a room next door and puked all over Zoey. The college girl recoiling in disgust before firing at the bloated figure causing its upper half to explode and shower its vomit all over Francis who was standing by.

"Damnit it Zoey watch it!" he cursed as angry screams and shouts began to emanate all around them, before any infected were seen however Bill had already ram the length of the corridor and had pressed the button to call for the elevator, on his way back he looked back down the corridor to see many screaming figures charging down, he crouched as he joined the others ready to open fire on the enemy. "Francis get that Molotov ready" he said, the taller biker lightning the bottle in preparation for the oncoming onslaught of brainless infected heading their way, Louis gripped his Uzi tightly and Zoey looking nervous as she could hear banging on nearby doors as infected quickly made their way to their location.

End chapter

Authors notes: Once again I just want to apologise for not uploading in a while and also have a couple of questions to ask regarding events that will happen much later in the story.

No.1 Do you want me to include the events of turtle rocks cut campaign damn it which bridges dead air and blood harvest together?

No.2 Do you want me to include the events of the sacrifice comic, e.g. the mill haven base and louis being injured by the witches or shall I do something slightly different?

With that being said thanks for reading, please review and comment and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8 The Elevator

Chapter 8 The Elevator

Authors notes: Here's number 8 for you please enjoy, hopefully we will be able to get no mercy done nice and quick.

Francis tossed the bottle as soon as snarling figures showed themselves, the spreading through the entire corridor and engulfing the raging infected in flames screaming as their bodies were burnt to a crisp, for a moment they could breathe a sigh of relief as the way towards them was blocked off by the burning fire, however the sigh of relief ended when they looked to their left to see infected breaking down a fragile wall in order to create a new way to get to them and gunfire immediately rose up to argue with the infected. Bodies tumbled over as a seemingly endless stream of infected poured through the smashed down wall, charging at the survivors with nothing but murder and anger in their dead brains.

The elevator had already descended to the 10th floor meaning they didn't have much longer to hold out, Francis's shotgun boomer as it tore holes and exploded heads off of anyone unlucky enough to be in range, meanwhile automatic gunfire from Bill and Louis tore through the infected like knives through butter, as Zoey skilfully put bullets into heads with her trusty pistols as infected continued to pour through the pile of bodies growing very quickly. Finally however a loud ding occurred as the elevator doors opened, "everyone run go, go, go!" Bill shouted, as they ran for their lives looking down the corridor to see an endless stream of the infected charging down after them screaming in rage and fury.

"Holy shit!" Francis cursed as he made it to the elevator as Zoey came next, followed by Bill and finally Louis, they continued firing right until the doors closed and the lift began to ascend to the highest floor possible, they all breathed a sigh or relief as the lift went up banging on the doors below could be heard, "I cant get over how fast they all are its not even fair, im calling zombie bullshit you know they aint allowed to be that fast" Zoey said with a weak chuckle as the men simply nodded. "So um...yeah do you think one day its all just gonna go back to normal?" Zoey asked nervously before Bill's booming voice rose up, "ill see peace back on earth if ive gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands" bill said proudly. "That's what im talking about" Louis said, "damn straight" Bill then said, "amen to that" Francis finally said as Zoey laughed nervously trying to keep a positive state of mind.

Within a minute the lift rose to floor 28 which was the highest for this shaft and with another ding the doors opened, the group looked around nervously, this floor looked as though it was under heavy construction work, metal gates and unfinished rooms were everywhere, "we can get to the roof this way" Louis said pointing in the direction he wanted to go as Francis once again took the point blasting away any common in his path. Zoey looked towards the city nervously, this high up there was no windows due to the floor being unfinished the area was like an open rooftop with a roof, "watch it that first step will kill ya" Bill said as Francis continued on, any commons in his path were no match for his trusty shotgun.

"That helicopter pilot better be here" said Zoey pondering the worst that could happen if he didn't show up, "if he aint at least we due with a nice view of the city" said Francis causing Zoey to face palm as he chuckled, they continued to work their way around the outskirts of the construction work floor that they were on, Zoey continuously glancing over her shoulder with a feeling of nervousness. She was unaware of a figure wearing a dress hanging from the ceiling off of the edge of the building staring her down, the same figure she had already seen twice, the figure grinned before it climbed back up to the top of the building.

...

The witch wearing a dress stood with the hunter wearing all black, both of them turned as a figure wearing a dress appeared from behind them with a sinister grin on her lips as she walked towards them, "they are almost up to the roof, it wont be long before their rooftop showdown with the horde begins" she said as the witch flashed a toothy grin, "good it will give us something fun to watch and then we can move on to bigger and better things, but for now a good bit of fun will be gained from watching this old war veteran and his 3 lackeys attempt to escape from Fairfield" she said snickering. She then turned as a smoker and a hunter both with deep red eyes stood behind her almost standing to attention if one could call it that, "we shall leave it to our 2 newest recruits here to cause some chaos for our 4 happy chappies down below" she said before turning back around.

...

Francis cursed as he slammed the safe room door shit, the others all collapsing down to the floor breathless and hungry and thirsty, "god damnit this shit aint as easy as I thought it would be" he said as bill scowled at him, "what was you expecting a walk in the park" the old man said, "no but I was expecting a bit less dead people and some more living breathing humans to fight alongside, so far ive only seen you 3 losers alive and that's it" he said. Bill scowled but none the less knew that Francis was right, had all the other survivors in Fairfield been killed or was there foul play at work, Zoey looked rather downcast at his statement as did Louis.

"We rest here for around 10 minutes then we get up to the roof" said Bill as Zoey took to looking ay a conversation written on the wall about how long it took someone to change into infected, Louis and Francis took to conversing quietly as Bill simply sat cleaning his assault rifle and easting from a pack of crackers, he hoped to god the pilot kept his word about getting them out of here or they were fucked plain and simply. He then sighed leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment before a grim look of determination took over his face, he was going to get them out of here tonight one way or another...

End Chapter

Authors notes: Chapter 8 done and now we have reached the finale of No Mercy, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rooftop Part 1

Chapter 9 the rooftop part 1

Authors notes: trying to get these out as quickly as possible which keeping errors to a minimal so please bare with me in anyway here's number 9 enjoy.

Zoey slid open the safe room door and glanced cautiously outside, they were now in a very dark corridor, "this way" she said quietly turning her flashlight on as she now chose to have the hunting rifle out with her. She lead the way down the corridor followed closely by Francis and then bill and Louis bringing up the rear, luckily there didn't appear to be any commons up here with them which they took as a good sign. They reached a junction in the corridor where a left turning was revealed leading to another elevator shaft where the doors had been pulled open revealing the darkness of the shaft. "Careful now" Zoey said as she used a vent next to the lift to gain access to a walkway that was situated behind it, the others following closely behind her.

Francis then took point as he scaled up a ladder and then another ladder before he happily announced his wear a bouts, "hey would you look at that here's the landing pad looks like we are almost home free kids" he said. Bill and Louis climbed the ladders joining him up top, Zoey gulped nervously looking down the blackness of the lift shaft as she then climbed to join the others. They were now standing on the roof of the elevator shaft, the landing pad for helicopter directly in front of them, "Let's find that radio and get a hold of that pilot" said Bill. They jumped down onto the helipad clearing out the commons scattered across the roof as they made their way forward to a small building on the roof where they could see ammo and a radio bench inside.

They entered the building where they restocked on the large ammo pile that had been left for them, Bill then looked to the radio bench, inside the room were several propane tanks and some gas cans which they could use to help fortify themselves. "We need to set up before we call the chopper and we need to do it quick we left a lot of pissed of infected back down that lift shaft and no doubt they are on their way up after us" Bill said heading upstairs with Francis to scout the area above them. Above them was an upstairs area with a mounted gun that they would be able to use to mow down the infected quicker as well as this, higher up was a small ladder leading to a higher place above this. Bill knew Zoey would be best situated up there picking off targets with her hunting rifle, while Francis would be best for watching the back while he or Louis took the mounted gun while the other covered the right flank.

They then returned downstairs to see the others checking over the weapons before he approached the radio bench, "Alright people let's get this done, the sooner we call him the sooner we are home free" he said as he pushed the button and began speaking. "News chopper 5 this is mercy hospital do you read me over?" He said and waited at least 10 seconds before a positive sounding voice returned from the other side. "Good to hear from your mercy hospital, glad to see you made it, I can get to you in around 10 minutes, but first you need to prepare, there should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out, no way I can land unless you are ready call me back once you've prepared, news chopper 5 out" he said as the radio once again went silent.

"Alright ladies you heard the man let's get set up and then we can call him back for evac" Bill said as he led the others upstairs, he placed the propane tanks on the left side on the ground below while placing the gas cans on the right side and one down the middle. "Francis only shoot those propane's when it is necessary, and make sure you take cover when you set them off" he instructed as the biker in question nodded his understanding. "I'll watch the right side and set off those gas cans when needed Louis you man the big gun" he said, Louis smiled as he took hold of the mounted gun, "I've always wanted to fire one of these things" he said. "Zoey get up there and blast anything you see move that isn't us, and watch your back as you do so" he said as Zoey climbed the small ladder and positioned herself on the highest point of the roof in their area. Once up there she crouched down and scanned through her scope , where she was she could see most of the rooftop which gave her and her long range weapon a huge advantage she then sat waiting.

Suddenly to their horror a serious of loud horrid screams rose up, and then the whack of the horde was heard, "oh shit, Bill we need to get that chopper here now!" Francis said. Bill quickly marched back downstairs once again talking through the radio, "news chopper 5, we are ready for pickup, I repeat we are ready for pickup over?" He said as angry screams and shouts were suddenly becoming audible, "ok I am on my way eta 10 minutes just hang in there news chopper 5 is out" he said as Bill raced back upstairs and took his place on the right side of Louis. "Get ready people we've got to hold them off for at least 10 minutes" he said raising his rifle as Francis pumped his shotgun, Louis spinning the barrel of the mounted gun as Zoey nervously raised her hunting rifle. The infected were coming and there was a lot of them...

...

Infected screamed in rage as they charged down the corridor being attracted to the survivors location by the screams that they could hear from one of their own kind, clawing at one another as they tore through the vent wanting to be the first to get at the non infected. They screamed and shouted angrily as they charged up the ladders one after the other, jumping down onto the helipad screaming as the sight of the non infected drove them into an even madder frenzy.

The witch chuckled as she watched them charge forward as the survivors guns fired into life taking down the horde as they continued to charge towards them, "go, help your brethren take down these foolish little pests" she said to the hunter and smoker with deep red eyes who both nodded as they set off to help deal with the survivors. She then grinned maliciously turning back towards the ongoing fight, "these survivors may escape from this rooftop, but they were never escape from the green flu alive" she said as she began to laugh maniacally as the 2 other hunters simply watched.

End chapter

Authors notes: the rooftop battle has begun, only one chapter left then it is off to crash course, or is it??? With that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	10. Chapter 10 The Rooftop Part 2

Chapter 10 the rooftop part 2

Authors notes: number 10 here we go

Louis span the minigun into life as infected began to pour down the helipad towards them, dropping them quickly and messily, Francis firing his shotgun as attackers began to climb up from the left hand side making just as much mess and spraying blood and body parts everywhere. Bill fired short bursts to attackers that came from the right firing at one of the gas cans incinerating a large group as they squealed in agony their bodies engulfed in flames. Finally Zoey from her peach blowing off heads as she fired round after round, headless corpses collapsing to the ground as more and more snarling figures came charging forward intent on snuffing out their lights.

But the stream of infected seemed endless if was like every infected in the entire city was coming just for them, generally making them believe they were last people alive in the god forsaken city they were now stuck in. But they continued to fire only stopping when they needed to reload which for Louis currently wasn't a problem, he laughed maniacally as every infected in his range was shredded by the sheer power of the mounted machine gun. Francis shooting one of the propane tanks, showering shrapnel in a large area, the infected caught in the blast losing body parts and screaming in agony as they were literally torn apart.

It was then that Francis cried out as something long and rubbery wrapped around him and began to pull him towards the edge of the roof he was on, he called for help as Bill left his preach and chased after the man severing the tongue with his knife causing an in humane shriek of pain to occur. Zoey redirected her aim towards the offending smoker, she then yelped as something pounced on her from behind knocking her down the ground. She looked up as the hunter with deep red eyes was now on top of her and began trying to slash away at her chest as she held her arms up in defence, she cried out in pain as the creature dug its claws into her side before pulling up and drawing blood ripping her jacket and skin.

It continued trying to attacker her catching her right arm and again drawing blood and causing her to scream in pain, however before any serious damage could be done, bill swung the butt of his rifle knocking the hunter off. He then raised his rifle and fired a large burst ending the creatures existence as it crumpled to the ground a bullet filled mess with a pathetic whine almost sounding like a injured dog. She was then helped to her feet whining in pain at the blood coming from her 2 open wounds, bill dropped the med kit from his back and got to work while Louis and Francis herald the horde off. Soon enough the wounds had been cleaned and wrapped up Zoey nodding her thanks to the old man who picked up the first aid kit and returned to the others as Zoey once again picked up her hunting rifle and got back to work.

"Mercy hospital I'm going to be running a bit late I just had a... an incident news chopper 5 out" bill could make out from downstairs causing him to frown, what kind of incident was he talking about. None the less he continued with the task at hand keeping the advancing horde at bay as the bodies piled up very quickly, the infected climbing over their fallen comrades in a desperate bid to get the survivors. Louis then cursed as the mini-gun stopped spinning making a clicking noise instead, "shit!" He said as he drew his uzi and opened fire falling back towards bill as infected began to climb up to reach them. The infected moving further and further forward as the survivors struggled to hold them back as their seemed to be the entire infected population of Fairfield coming after them.

However they received a respite as just like that the advancing horde seemed to die down, and finally just like that the final infected fell to the ground with a pitiful whelp as bullets pierced it's emaciated body. "Mercy hospital eta 5 minutes, 5 minutes, news chopper 5 out" came the voice of the pilot, "Well at least we ain't got much longer to hold out" said Louis in a hopeful sounding tone of voice. His train of positivity was cut short however when a horrid roar sounded from somewhere in front of them, they all looked ahead in horror as there on the landing pad was the giant form of a tank, something they had not encountered since they had got to the rooftops of the apartment building further back in the city.

"Oh that's bullshit" Francis said as the creature threw its arms into the air and let out a mighty roar, "don't juts stand there gaping at it light the mother up!" Bill suddenly shouted as he began unloading an entire mag into the beast. Zoey following suite as did Louis with a more controlled burst due to his SMGs recoil, the beast yelled in pain as bullets pierced it's meaty flesh, however it certainly didn't show any other signs of pain and roared in fury as it began to charge towards them. They continued firing as the best began to climb up the front of the building in an attempt to reach them when Bill tossed a gas can forward, and fired igniting the beast like a towering inferno. He smirked sadistically as the beast roared in pain as flames engulfed its entire monstrous hulk of a body, however his face soon turned into one of terror as the best walked through the flames effortlessly roaring in anger as it set its sights on the old man.

"Son of a bitch" he said as he jumped down and ran and began firing over his shoulder, Louis and Zoey also firing as the hulking monster gave chase, Zoey and Louis continuing their fire as Francis added his own. Massive shotgun spread piercing the creatures back as it tore a huge chuck of concrete from the ground and turned sharply, Francis crying out in pain as it slammed into him knocking him back tow the bottom of the area Zoey was standing on. Louis jumped down to assist bill as Zoey turned to help Francis to his feet, the burly man grunting in pain as his stomach felt heavily bruised from the impact, "you ok?" She asked with concern as he nodded gingerly. "Yeah I'm gonna be fine, now let's go kill that frigging thing" he said as she nodded as they both jumped down from the platform to go help their 2 colleagues .

Bill cursed as he reloaded yet another mag he was now done to his last 5 full mags of M16 ammo and would soon have to switch to his knife, he roared as he fired another full mag into the flaming beast. Which continued to chase him around the rooftop, Louis struggling to keep up, "Bill bring it back to us we need to fight together!" He cried over bills roaring gunfire. Zoey and Francis then joined him as Bill jumped across the helipad and began luring it back to the others still firing as he ran backwards towards his friends. They all began firing again as the best rammed into Zoey knocking her away from the others and down to the ground over some distance, she yelped in shock and pain from the impact.

She looked up wide eyed with terror as the best rampaged towards her intent on snuffing her lights out, however her 3 male companions opened fire, and the best finally fell having suffered too much damage from the flames and the combined gunfire of 4 people. Bill helped Zoey up, she shakily pulled him into a hug, "its all good kid, were gonna be ok now" he said looking over her shoulder as the sight of propeller blades came into view as well as the sound of an helicopter engine. "News chopper 5 to mercy hospital get to the landing pad, repeat get to the landing pad" came the chopper pilot as his helicopter flew towards the helipad where his side cabin door opened as he hovered close to the rooftop.

"Come on, come on, get on board!" He cried as a whack of another horde sounded, "Alright people the birds here let's haul ass!" Bill shouted as the booked it towards the chopper as infected began to emerge from the vents and lift shaft on the roof screaming in fury as they gave chase. Francis firing as he kept the horde at bay finally stepping into the back compartment of the chopper, the doors then closed and the chopper began to ascend from mercy hospital. "Alright folks I'm taking you to the military outpost up north just sit back and relax we will be there soon" came the pilots reply as Zoey stared down at mercy hospital. Breathing a sigh of relief, she watched the many angry infected screaming and shouting towards the Skye as the helicopter moved further and further away from the rooftop.

She collapsed into the next to Bill and rested her head on his shoulder the old man putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, she breathed heavily as she quickly nodded off to sleep. The other 2 men bickering quietly, as Bill simply stared at the heavy rain still pouring down over the destroyed city, he finally un tensed himself and sighed deeply. Finally they were safe after 2 weeks of drifting aimlessly through the city, the chopper was here, and they were being taken to a place full of more humans... they were finally safe.

...

The witch hummed to herself as her and the 2 hunters watched the chopper drift slowly further and further away until it could no longer be seen, she chuckled as the infected around her began to calm down and turned to arch knowledge her presence. Their eyes turning a deep red, as they bowed to her, she looked up at the sky once more a devious smile on her face, "so... they truly believe that their adventure is over and that they are finally free... no... I'm afraid my dear William that your little journey to escape the green flu has... only just begun...

She then turned to the 2 hunters, "Come, there is much to be done, it is time to head to that lovely little town called riverside, my scouts have reported that the survivors have made camp there... but not for much longer... soon they will all serve me as all infected kind do" she finished the 2 hunters bowing. "Yes Mercy, queen of the infected" the both said together at the same time, a toothy grin then appeared on her face as she began to howl with sadistic laughter as thunder and lightning went off over their heads as the rain continued to pour down heavily...

...

EPILOGUE

Bill jumped up as the chopper suddenly lunged sideways, they had been in flight for quite some time now, "hey everyone ok up there?" He asked, the chopper pilot nodding slowly but surely. "Yeah, I'm just glad I picked you guys up when I did, I swear those things can sense hope and when they do they have to destroy it" the pilot said in a sickly sounding voice. Bill frowned, the pilot had spoken in a much better sounding voice earlier, suddenly the helicopter lunged violently sideways waking the others up as a horrid scream occurred from the front cabin. "What the hell is going on? Louis asked worried as he Zoey and Francis all stood up with Bill as a figure appeared in the back cabin with them.

Zoey gasped in terror, the pilot now stood before them, his skin pale grey and eyes a lifeless white as blood dripped from his foaming mouth, he then screamed in rage as he charged forward only for Zoey to blast his brains out with a precise shot from one of her pistols. "Zoey!" Francis shouted as the pilot began to fall forwards the ground as Bill hoped into the front cabin, he steadied the controls as he saw the ground coming up fast. "Buckle up people we're going down" he said as they all retook their seats as the helicopter picked up more and more speed as Bill buckled himself up as he steadied their rate of decent so hopefully they wouldn't die on impact.

Time slowed as the helicopter made contact with the ground a sickening sound of metal grinding against contretemps occurred as the helicopter slowed to a stop, the pilots body being flung out as the landing zone went dark the helicopter catching on fire as no other sound was heard. Everything had gone completely dark as the rain continued to pour overhead...

End chapter

Authors notes: and there you have it folks no mercy down and dusted, now it's time to move on to the next part of our adventure, CRASH COURSE, with that being said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	11. Chapter 11 The Crash

Chapter 11 the crash

Authors notes: Alright number 11 let's keep this ball rolling

CRASH COURSE

Crashing will be the easiest thing they do today

Bill groaned as he awoke from the cockpit of the helicopter, grimacing as he realised that he had a cut on his arm and one on his head as well, thankfully his beloved beret had remained intact. However he came to realise that his M16 was gone nowhere to be seen with him in the cockpit, he then pulled himself free from the mangled chair and got to work finding and freeing the others first finding Zoey. Thankfully she appeared to be alright, with only some minor cuts and bruises to see for her rough landing, her weapons and backpack still with her thankfully. He pulled her out of her mangled chair and laid her down on the ground next to the chopper where she slowly but surely began to wake groaning as she did so, her soft green eyes fluttering open. "Bill, oh thank god when we were going down I thought that was it!" She said in a panic as the old man bent down to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry kid, it seems like we've all survived with minor injuries so let's get our stuff together and get moving we are sitting ducks out here" he said as she nodded holding her hunting rifle tightly as she looked at the area around them as Bill went to pull Louis free. They appeared to have crashed in some kind of parking lot on the outskirts of Fairfield in an industrial state of some kind, Zoey grimaced as she saw infected along way down towards some kind of alley way that they would no doubt have to engage when they got moving. She turned around as Louis began to stir, thankfully he only had a cut on his head, he grimaced as he awoke still holding onto his beloved uzi as he slowly got to his feet.

"Oh man at least we survived the crash" he said positively, "yes, but we need to get Francis out and get moving quick we are still in Fairfield and If we stay here too long know doubt infected will be coming along to investigate" bill said roughly as Zoey pulled Francis free of the chopper and began to shake the burly man awake. He groaned as he shot up clutching the back of his head, surpassingly it didn't appear he had any cuts of damage to him other then a pain in his head. "I love helicopters I love em so much" he said in a delirious sounding voice, "What... Francis are you alright?" Zoey asked concerned as she helped him get to his feet. "Ugh I'm alright now, stupid helicopter where did they even get this thing from in anyway the... erm... hold on..." he stammered looking confused for a moment before Zoey intervened. "The shitty pilots store?" She said, he nodded his agreement, "yeah stupid helicopter" he finished grabbing hold of his beloved shotgun and crowbar and walking over to Louis.

"Hey Louis that fancy college if yours teach you how to fix a helicopter?" He asked as Louis looked at the area around them, "have you tried turning it on and off again?" He said sarcastically. "Your kidding right your still wearing that tie what you got a meeting or something" Francis said with a sarcastic chuckle, "that funny Francis, why did you go take your punk ass vest, your chaps and go find yourself a parade" he retorted causing laughter from Zoey and Bill. "I hate parades, and I'm not wearing chaps, and I don't see what's wrong with the vest" Francis retorted agitated. It was then that he walked over to the body of the pilot, which was slumped up against a wall behind them they all came over with a somber look on their faces.

"Hey Zoey here's the pilot in case you wanna shoot him again" he said sarcastically causing the young woman of the group to scowl "he was a zombie Francis" she retorted. "Poor guy he tried to help us" said Louis bowing his head as Bill grunted also bowing, "well boys I guess we are walking" said Zoey unenthusiastically. "I hate walking" Francis deadpanned causing Bill to scowl and Zoey to face palm, "but 5 minutes ago you hated flying" Louis said as Francis turned back to face him, "and it turned out I was right about that" the biker responded. After another minute of bickering the group took stock of their weapons and resources, thankfully it seemed that with the exception of Bills M16 they had managed to keep everything else intact despite how mangled the helicopter currently was.

"Alright people it seems there is a way forward down that alleyway over there so enough bickering and let's move people" he said his tone brokering no argument as the group began to move away from the helicopter crash frowning as they saw infected mindlessly stumbling around up ahead. Francis cursing under his breathe about how they weren't currently safe as he lead the group over to a building on the right side of the car park that they were in intent on checking for supplies. "Alright nobody panic, I have a plan" he suddenly said, "great what is it?" Louis asked hopefully, "Well is pretty complicated I don't wanna bore anyone with any of the complex fractions, but step one is that we walk that way" he said pointing to the building.

...

On a building behind the burning helicopter a figure stood churched watching the survivors, its vision a deep orange in colour compared to that of the normal humans, he growled as he eyed them down hungrily before he turned to face 2 more of his own kind standing behind him. They all seemed to nod to each other before they crept off to good knows where intent on snuffing the lights out of their new 4 targets as quickly and messily as possible...

End chapter

Authors notes: number 11 done thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	12. Chapter 12 The Alleys

Chapter 12 the alleys

Authors notes: keeping this train rolling here we go

Francis descended a staircase that lead into a lower room of the building bill wanted to search, blasting away 2 commons that were daily stumbling about, he used his flashlight to check the whole room over insuring nothing was left un searched. "Nothing in here let's check out upstairs and then move on" he said as they climbed up a staircase and pushed a door open into another dark room level with the car park. Bills sharp eyes caught a sheen of metal and he was surprised when he picked up an MP5 sub machine gun, slower in fire rate to Louis's uzi, but packing more punch. "It's no M16 but it will get the job done" he said picking up several clips of ammo for it that had been left laying around by god knows who.

Once they were done they left the building and began making their way down the alleyway, blasting away the commons with their various firepower, Bill chuckling as he blasted the head off an infected women with a controlled burst from his new sub machine gun. They pushed on passing through dark garages, Bill checked his watch it was now 5:46am thankfully the sun would soon be rising making it a lot easier to travel. But for now they were on their guard ensuring they regularly watched behind them as they pressed on, it was then that a problem presented itself rather quickly. "Ugh stupid trucks blocking the way" Zoey said, "look we can get passed through this warehouse" Louis said pointing to the right.

They entered the warehouse dispatching of any commons in their path as they made their way through, "anything useful in this warehouse" Louis remarked as Zoey entered a room to the left looking at graffiti that had been left on the wall. They all gathered around looking at the writing, some people were talking about wether the alley ways in the area were safe but it was the largest message that caught their attention. On the wall were several names with a large amount of skulls underneath them, Brenda, Jerry, Chris, Phil, Brock, Jason and Sean were the names written. With a name above stating that they were a group called the angels of death, "sick bastards the world is coming to an end and they are drawing pictures" Bill said. "Sound like a bunch of whimps if you ask me" Francis scoffed as they left the room and continued to search the warehouse for anything useful.

Not finding anything of value they proceeded back outside which thankfully they were now past the truck, and were able to continue on up the alley towards the Main Street that they could see up ahead. "Hey Francis isn't this the alley that you were born in" Louis joked, "haha, this is the one your gonna die in" he shot back causing laughter from the office worker. Quite a few common infected littered the path ahead but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle, dropping bodies like flies they pushed on turning left onto the Main Street. There was a building they could enter on the left as well as one on the right they would have to use to bypass another lorry blocking the street, they walked through the left building looking for anything useful as Francis noticed a burst steam pipe.

"Watch out for that goddamn steam pipe" he said suddenly, "man I love steam" Zoey said in a mimicking voice, "yeah I like steam I just hate the pipes" he said as they got through the building quickly. They then moved into the building on the right side of the lorry blockade, it seemed to be some kind of book shop, Zoey taking notice of the various magazines that they had. "Hey Francis they have the last east issue of hating everything magazine in here" she said giggling, "I hate latest issues" he responded, as Bill and Louis pushed forward now standing outside on the other side of the lorry. They were now under a railway bridge where a freight train was hanging slightly off, Francis took note of the military jeep and dead bodies with army fatigues on.

"Huh the army they are about as much help as the cops" he remarked causing a scowl from Bill who shook his head as he proceeded down the road passed a derailed train and onwards. He shot down the infected that were scattered around as he walked through what looked like another car park next to the main road they were currently on. The road to the right was blocked by a large barricade, "the military must've set up these barricades to limit the infected getting into certain areas" he explained examine dead bodies for anything useful related to the military. Unfortunately anything useful had been taken or looted already and thus they moved on walking down until the road stopped, Francis then turned back to look at the derailed train.

"Wow Zoey must've shot the train conductor" he said teasingly, "ok you know what he was a zombie, not a pilot he was a zombie Francis" she said annoyed as he laughed to himself. Bill grimaced as he looked at scene of carnage in front of them, the road needed in front of them as a road sat below it blocked by a barrier, however a fuel tanker had gone through the barrier and had crashed on the road below. Thankfully it had already exploded, he then noticed a large bridge off to the right with search lights of some kind over in the distance, a plan formulating in his mind on their next goal.

"If we get on to that bridge we might be able to get to the town of riverside, it isn't far from here and last thing I heard the military was holding out over there" he said as Zoey and Louis eagerly nodded. "It's worth a try" Zoey said hopefully as they used a ladder to get down onto the road below, navigating past all the crashed vehicles as they dispatched murmurous common infected that were mindlessly stumbling about everywhere. They passed under the bridge and got around to the other side, where a hole in a wall segment gave them a hill they used to climb up so they were finally level with their bridge however another problem then presented itself.

"Damnit the bridge has been barricaded" Louis cursed, "the military must e made a stand here and failed" Zoey said looking sad, "there has to be a way we can gain access to the bridge" Bill said looking around. It was then Zoey noticed a large cannon facing the barricade in front of the bridge, "barricade, big ass gun... anybody got any ideas" she said teasingly. "That's a howitzer it would certainly clear the barricade but it will make a shit ton of noise doing it, well have to defend ourselves until the fire stops" bill said. "Well it's the only plan we've got so let's do it" Louis said eagerly, there was a building off to the left with some gas cans and a propane tank in it which they could use as cover for when they fired the cannon.

...

Several minutes later the group was ready, Zoey, Bill and Louis had set up with their primary weapons ready to detonate the cans and propane tank at a moments notice, Francis approached the howitzer turning back to the others. "Everyone ready for this?" He asked, after receiving multiple yes's he pulled the trigger on the howitzer and he helped a defeating crack sounded as the cannon fired followed by an horrific explosion as the barricade was annihilated and burst into flames almost immediately. "Jesus..." he said as unsurprisingly angry screams and shouts began to become audible almost immediately after the cannon went off. "Get ready here they come, Zoey just pretend their all helicopter pilots" he said running back to join them as the young woman shock her head, the infected were coming and there was a lot of them...

End chapter

Authors notes: will continue to write and upload chapters for this story as quickly as possible as I'm currently doing multiple projects at once, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	13. Chapter 13 The Howitzer

Chapter 13 the howitzer

Authors notes: chapter 13 brining us to roughly half way through crash course enjoy :)

Gunfire rose up as snarling figures began to storm the building the 4 survivors were standing in from all angles, Bill quickly detonating one of the gas cans to create a fire perimeter, the infected bypassing or being burnt to a crisp as they carelessly charged forward. It was't long before another gas can was set off in order to block the infected charging them from the right side, Zoey's hunting rifle cracking as it's precise bullets exploded heads in an attempt to keep the raging horde at bay. The fire at the barricade began to die down as the horde continued to push forward angered by the survivors who dared to make such loud noise and disturb their mindless peace.

Francis laughing sadistically as his shotgun tore holes into mindless attackers and exploded limbs and heads, pumping round after round of lead into any infected unfortunate enough to be in his line of sight. While bill and Louis used short bursts from their rapid fire weapons to deal heavy blows on the number of infected that were storming towards them. Yet another gas can was detonated as well as the propane which showered a small area in shrapnel infected screaming in agony as their limbs were blown off by the explosion. For some time the infected and survivors were at a stalemate, the infected constantly trying to push forward by the gunfire and raging fires were keeping them from going too close.

Soon enough the fire on the bridge had come to a stop and the blockade had now been completely destroyed allowing them to cross, "the fires out, time to get across that bridge" Bill suddenly said over the roaring gunfire as the infected numbers began to diminish. With a toss of a pipe bomb from Louis the last of the bride was blown into bloody bits and the group moved from their positions. As they began to make their way across the bridge Francis noticed a sign on the wall with a contact number underneath it, "four lease, anybody gotta pen I wanna write this number down" he said. "Well I'll be damn Francis when did you learn how to read" Louis said as Zoey stifled a giggle as well as Bill as the biker man simply grunted in response.

"Alright people lets get across the bridge and out of this area, that howitzer made a lot of noise and I don't wanna stick around to see what else may show up" Bill said as he pushed the group onto the bridge. As they crossed over the bridge they had failed to noticed the tall gangly figure staring at them from the cross rails at the top of the bridge coughing quietly as it observed its intended prey. Green smoke emanating from the figure as it gave wet sickly coughs, Zoey suddenly had a nasty feeling she was being watched and whirled around quickly aiming upwards as the smoker let out a horrid shriek. She cried out as its tongue began to wrap around her as she pulled the trigger on her hunting rifle, thankfully her aim was true and the bullet pierced the infected's skull.

The body fell down into the river below as the men turned around, "damn nice shot" Francis said slightly impressed by the young woman's marksmanship, "that's right" she said cockily as Louis chuckled quietly Bill nodding his applause at her actions. They then continued on across the bridge, Francis taking notice of a water works building on the left side of the bridge, "is that where you pick up your crying supplies old man hahaha" he said. "Speak up Francis your voice got all muffled from your head being soo far up your ass" the grizzled war veteran responded causing laughter from Zoey and Louis. Zoey then noticed a sign pointing off the bridge at a road on the other side, "look riverside that must be where the army is holding out" she said excitedly, "if we can get to riverside then we will probably be alright" said Louis adding to the young woman's positivity.

"Look there is a safe room down there" Francis said pointing to a building just right off of the road on the bridge they were on, "Alright let's get down there and then we will figure out who to get to riverside" Bill said pushing the group down into the building. Sure enough there was a safe room, the group quickly entered shutting and barring the door behind them as Louis sat himself down on the floor bill and Francis sitting on opposite ends of a table. Zoey placing her rifle down onto another table as she began to take a look around at the various messages that had been left on the walls by other survivors. "Alright we rest here for about 10 minutes and then we head out, I wanna take advantage of the sunlight while we can" Bill said.

End chapter

Authors notes: next one will be up shortly so see you all then

Goodbye


	14. Chapter 14 The Industrial Estate

Chapter 14 the trading estate

Authors notes: there will be a question for you to answer about events that will take place much later on in this story with that being said please enjoy chapter 14

Zoey couldn't help but laugh at some woman's poor poem that she had written and the abusive criticism it had received, writing poems in the zombie apocalypse was not on her list of concerns. Finding new clothes and the path to salvation was however, but for now she would just settle for getting to riverside and getting away from all the infected. It was then that she read a message on the wall that displayed some rather useful information, it was talking to another survivor named peter. Informing him that the army was holding out in riverside and that a truck to get there was waiting for him at the truck depot just outside of the industrial estate they were now in.

Zoey then called the others over as they gathered around the information that she had found, "we should check out that truck depot it may give us a pair of wheels to get out of the city with" she said as Bill nodded liking the sound of that idea. "Alright then let's do it, get some wheels and get the hell out of this dump, riverside is our best bet" said Francis finding some positivity for once, "yeah let's do it" Zoey finally said agreeing. Bill then motioned for everyone to stand by the safe room door, "don't know how many infected there are out there so let's stay together and be careful" he said. He then slowly unbolted the door and pushed it open stepping out into the open air of the world outside once again.

...

He frowned almost immediately, something was very wrong, the area around them was completely devoid of all life, no infected and no humans in the area, but there was many dead bodies some with bullet holes some ripped apart. A battle had taken place here and Bill wanted to get away as quickly as possible, "Alright this way let's go" he said quickly. Climbing over a truck blocking the street and out onto the other side as they continued forward, passing a fenced off area on the left with an alarmed car which they quickly bypassed. Still no infected jumped out to attack them and this put them all on edge, how could this area have no infected what so ever and why was there dead bodies everywhere.

"We have to get to the truck depot as quickly as possible, something bad happened around here and it didn't end good for the humans that were here when shit hit the fan" he said. The group moved on reaching a dead end and being forced to turn left as they walked underneath another railway bridge, surprisingly there was infected up ahead which the group shot down quickly before they really had a chance to act. They then came to a doorway leading into a building, as well as a wide open area just to the right, "check that room might be something useful" Bill said as Louis and Zoey went inside and climbed up the stairs.

Zoey and Louis both recoiled however as they were immediately greeted by a horrifying sight, there on the ground in a pool of her own blood, was a blonde woman with a look of agony on her face. She was lying face down in her own blood and what terrified Zoey was that her body had several bullet holes in it, a horrid slaty smell filed the air around her causing Zoey to almost wretch on the spot. "Oh god, sweet Jesus what the hell is this" she said a tear streaming down her face as the Louis closed the dead woman's eyes bowing in respect for the dead. Louis frowned deeply this wasn't done by an infected, this one was done by a sick minded individual who he hoped to god he didn't find...for their sake.

He then motioned for him and Zoey to leave, "come on let's get back to the others the quicker we get to the depot the quicker we can get the hell out of here" he said as the young girl dried her eyed before gripping her hunting rifle tightly. They both joined bill and Francis who were stood outside, Bill noticing the sad look on Zoey's face, "everything Alright?" He asked, Zoey looked away as Louis walked up to the old man, "I'll explain later for now let's just get to the depot and get out of here" he said the old man nodding as Francis led on. He lead the way up to a container which they would have to go to in order to continue, "the depot isn't much further past this container" he said pushing through and blasting away 2 commons that came charging at him.

They were now travelling through a loading area for zombies, "free coffee paper sweet the apocalypse was totally worth it" Zoey said in an attempt to lighten the mood, thankfully it seemed to work as Louis smiled. They pushed on knowing the entrance to the depot was just ahead of the area that they were currently in, "not much further now and then we can have a look at this truck we saw mention of" Bill said as Francis cleared the way forward. He pushed the team up a dirt road, which turned right eventually where he could see a main road under a train bridge up ahead, "the depot is just on the other side of this road up ahead" he announced. "Oh thank god we are almost there" Zoey said, "we are gonna be ok" Louis said trying to stay positive despite being less then so moments earlier.

...

3 crouched hooded figures watched as the 4 survivors went out of sight round a corner, the one in front growling as they began to move forward following their prey as they remained out of sight. Nothing was going to stop them snuffing the lights out of these 4 uninfected humans, they were going to take them all out or die trying...

End chapter

Authors notes: 14 done and dusted and now it's time for the finale of Crash Course the truck depot

Question: should I include cut content from the game like the screamer as I did in my already made fanfic a tale of survival

See ya next time


	15. Chapter 15 The Truck Depot Part 1

Chapter 15 the truck depot part 1

Authors notes: let's get right into it

The road ahead had a lorry in the middle which the group quickly used to jump over the fence into the truck yard, Francis took notice of a building on the left being the local recycling plant. "Nice job saving the planet recyclers mission accomplished" he said saluting in mockery as he jumped the fence and joined the others, "the main garage is just that way" Bill said walking forward as the sun was now beginning to rise. He cleared out all infected in the general area, as he pushed forward taking note of the layout of the depot, he grimaced however when a grizzly scene of murder revealed itself in the middle of the depot in front of a discarded lorry.

4 ripped apart bodies all with terrified expressions on their faces sat in pools of their own blood, most likely the people who made the truck if there was one, Bill thought to himself as Louis took note of a generator to the right which had wires leading inside the garage of the depot. They all looked up however as Francis called out to them from inside the garage all of them shinning their lights on the same object, there on a raised lift was the truck in question having lots of metal stuck to it and being very fortified. "Now that is a bad ass truck" Zoey said liking the dawn of the dead style truck in front of her eyes, "if we turn on the generator we should be able to power up and bring down the lift" Louis said connecting the 2 together.

"Alright let's make sure the area is clear of hostiles then get set up to hold them off when the generator starts, I wanna get out of this city and over to riverside as quickly as possible" Bill said as he went inside the dimly lit garage and began bursting down infected in the area. The others following suite as they quickly wanted to get out of here, surprisingly there was quite a few infected in the area but nothing they couldn't handle. And sooner rather then later the garage was littered with dead bodies riddled with bullets lying in pools of their own blood, some of the bodies having missing limbs, curtesy of Francis's shotgun.

Louis pointed out that there was a catwalk, and on the end of the catwalk was another mounted machine gun, "I'll call dibs, hopefully this one doesn't run out of ammo" Louis remarked climbing up and manning the large turret. Bill noticing their was several gas cans around, "we can take a couple of these cans in case the truck runs low on gas other than that let's use them to set up a perimeter along the outside of the garage" he said. As he and Francis went about placing several of the cans in places around the garage that infected could swarm from as Zoey and Louis got set up on the catwalk. Zoey scoping in and ensuring she had the best view of the whole garage warehouse as Louis tested the reach and range of the mini gun satisfied that it covered a large area.

"Alright that looks about right, I'm guessing this lift is gonna be quite slow so we need to ready to hold out if we need to, let's get this done people" Bill said turning to the biker of the group. "Francis, start the generator now, then run back here as quickly as you can" he said the biker nodding as he approached the generator opening the panel and pressing down on the button. "Come on you stupid generator piece of shit let's go" the biker said clearly annoyed as the engine had to click multiple times before the engine roared to life. As expected the generator itself was extremely loud, "ah shit here we go again" Francis cursed as he ran back to the other, screaming and shouting becoming audible as the horde was on its way.

Francis jumped up onto the catwalk, pumping his shotgun in preparation for the upcoming onslaught that was going to take place, no one was mentally prepared as Zoey's hunting rifle went off with a loud cracking buzz. As the first scouts of the horde entered the courtyard of the depot their heads being blown off by the young woman's surprising marksmanship. She cursed however as she could see more and more snarling figures approaching quickly climbing over the chain link fence and lorry in a terrifying inhuman looking manner as they screamed in fury. "Get ready her they come" she said as Bill readied himself to shoot the gas cans at a moments notice while Louis reved the mini gun ready to tear the horde to shreds.

...

Three snarling figures stood on a rooftop watching down into the garage as flashes of light began to illuminate from inside as shadowy figures charged into the warehouse. The front figure then turned to the other 2 nodding at which point they are went in separate directions, as the gunfight continued on the ground below.

End chapter

Authors notes: one more to go and crash course is done.

See ya next time


	16. Chapter 16 The Truck Depot Part 2

Chapter 16 the truck depot part 2

Authors notes: let's finish up enjoy :)

It wasn't long before the mini gun span to life spitting flames as it shredded any infected in its path reducing those hit to bloody messy piles on the floor while bill and Zoey fired expertly blasting off limbs and heads as Francis waited for attackers to come to close to maximise the effectiveness of his shotgun. He blasted a gas can to the left of the garage as a swarm of infected climbed over the chain link fence temporarily keeping them at bay, laughing as the infected that tried to run through the fire were burnt to crisp. As Bill expected the lift was coming down very slowly due to the low power the generator was providing, none the less it was coming down at a steady pace.

Bill igniting another can as a huge swarm of zombies gathered by the front entrance all being charred alive by the strong flames as Bill laughed sarcastically, "burn in hell all of you, you sons of britches" he cursed watching them all die. Zoey reloading every now and then as she continued to pole into the horde with well placed shots from her hunting rifle, Francis blasting away ones that got to close to the catwalk. The lift still coming down slowly but steadily as Bill glanced at it every so often, it needed to come down sooner rather then later or they would be completely swarmed the fires from the 2 gas cans already dying down as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"They can't stop us now!" Louis shouted as the horde was quickly thinned out by his spinning mini gun, countless corpses now being on all sides of the garage but bill knew it wasn't over yet. He could hear more of the bastards coming in the distance that howitzer combined with the noise of the generator was sure to bring a mother load of the. They had to be out of here by the time they all arrived or else it was going to go to hell in a hand basket real fast, "keep it together people we are almost home free" he shouted keeping everyone focused on the task at hand as the lift was now roughly half way lowered. A problem then appeared as boomer appeared over the wall behind them, dropping down and exploding showering this horrid vomit all over Zoey, "ugh, ah gross this is soo wrong" she cried as her vision was mostly hindered by the green bile.

As expected this drove the horde insane as they began charging forward once again, now combined with the noise, they had Zoey biled on, "shit we need to get in that truck as soon as the lift is lowered get ready to leave people" Bill said firing around after round into the horde even igniting another can as the bike slowly evaporated from Zoey. It was then that the unthinkable happened, the whole garage was plunged into darkness as the generator stopped dead, the lift stopping from reaching the ground. "Bull frigging horse shit, Francis with me we need to restart that generator right now or we are screwed zoey and Louis cover us!" Bill shouted tossing a pipe bomb outside the garage away from the generator as he and Francis charged across the courtyard.

They quickly reached the generator, Francis shorting at approaching infected as the pipe bomb went off as Bill quickly banged his finger down on the restart button, "Come on you piece of shut I ain't got time for this...I'm getting to old for this horse hit" he cursed as the generator roared back to life. He tossed another pipe bomb as he and Francis quickly retreated back inside the once again lit up garage, he looked around, something was wrong, Zoey and Louis were not at their places on the catwalk. He then shot up as a feminine scream occurred up on the catwalk and immediately knew it was Zoey in some kind of pain.

He took 2 steps forward before a hooded figure leapt down in front of him blocking his path, as Francis dealt with the horde behind as the second pipe bomb went off. He could also hear Louis crying for help as something was happening to the 2 of them upstairs, "god damn bullshit" he cursed firing a burst at the hunter which simply sidestepped to avoid it. "Smarter then the average hunter huh Alright then" he said dropping his MP5 and drawing his knife , "come get some you bastard" he said charging forward with surprising speed for his age. The hunter seemed taken back but side stepped again catching bills knife through the arm and yelping like an injured dog but not before tossing the old man to the ground.

He then roared as he pounced on top and began to punch at Bill the old man crying out as he lost his grip on his knife shielding his face as the creature dug its claws into his arms drawing blood and ripping his clothes. The creature then shot up as it heard a shotgun pump, before its head suddenly exploded, the old man being helped to his feet by Francis as the headless hunter crumpled to the ground. The old man then drew his knife once more and charged up the catwalk his eyes bloodshot and teeth gritted in rage as he saw the hunter on top of Louis ripping at his clothes and drawing blood. He slashed the creature in the shoulder causing it to cry out as he the stuck the knife through ''tis neck causing it to choke before he pulled out.

The hunter fell down laying in a pool of its own blood as it bled to death, making horrid choking noises as Bill charged forward and kicked the hunter off of Zoey, which had its arms around her throat and was tightening. She gasped for air as the force on top of her suddenly fell off, she looked up as Bill slashed the creature multiple times before it dropped to the floor bleeding in multiple palaces. Bill then returned to her side covered in blood from the 2 hunters he had brutally put down as Francis tossed another Molotov to keep the horde at bay, "Bill?" She said weakly as he helped her up pulling her into a hug. "It's ok now kid, your gonna be fine, let's get Louis and me patched up and then into the truck and out of this dump" he said reassuringly.

Bill and Louis soon pathed up their cuts just in time as the truck finally lowered to the ground, "Alright everyone in let's get the hell out of here!" He shouted as snarling figures began to charge through the courtyard once more. Everyone climbed in as Bill retrieved his MP5 and joined them, "Francis step on the gas and don't look back til we get to riverside" bills shouted as figures began to jump on top and on the front of the heavily armoured vehicle. Francis did as he was told and floored the gas and the truck speed forward running over any infected in this path and crashing through the chain link fence at the front of the depot. "Holy shit..." he said speeding off down the road as the bulk of the horde arrived charging after the van for some time before they fell too far behind. The survivors in the back all collapsed to the ground, "thank god that shits over" Louis said as he stared out the back window, seeing many angry infected screaming and shouting in frustration...

EPILOGUE

They had been on the main road into riverside for at least 2 hours now the tall buildings off Fairfield city replaced by the trees and forests of riverside as they got closer and closer. Bill cursing every time a huge bump occurred curtsey of Francis's driving, as Zoey slept in the back and Louis and bill cleaned their weapons a huge crash accrued knocking Zoey awake and causing Louis to curse. "What the hell are you doing Francis?" Bill said marching to the front to confront the man in question, "its getting harder to drive in a straight line with all these abandoned cars in the road" he said. Suddenly he floored the brakes causing the back passengers to tripe up, "What the hell!" Zoey cursed storming to the front. However her anger was replaced with shock when she saw the road ahead was completely blocked by fallen trees, "we ain't going any further along this road" Francis said, as they all stared forward in disbelief.

End chapter

Authors notes: and there we have it crash course all done and dusted next up death toll.

See you all next time.


	17. Chapter 17 The Turnpike

Chapter 17 the turnpike

Authors notes: no sense in dying of old age let's keep going starting off with the first chapter of death toll enjoy :)

DEATH TOLL

hell came to earth these 4 are gonna send it back

Francis cursed as he exited the back of the van climbing over the tree branches to scout the road ahead as the the others gathered their supplies and left as well soon joining him leaving the van behind. "Well it looks like this road is still the only way into riverside" Francis remarked scowling as he spotted several commons up ahead stumbling about mindlessly. "Last thing I hear the army was holding out in riverside if we get there then we will probably be all right" Louis said also making sight of the commons ahead. Zoey sighed as she got a good grip on her hunting rifle, it seemed that their journey was not over yet, "well let's get moving boys" she said. Thankfully it was roughly 12pm meaning the sun was well and truly up, meaning they didn't need to rely on their flashlights to see where they were going.

Francis lead the way forward clearing out the commons that lingered a,ingest the trees as they pushed towards what looked like a bridge up ahead, Francis noticed a sign off to the left of the road with a picture of a deer on it. "Uh oh watch out we got deer around here" he said sarcastically causing a chuckle from Zoey as he continued blasting away the common infected in the area. They quickly approached the bridge and came to the realisation that they would not be able to cross it, it seemed that the bridge had been hit by an explosion of some kind and the middle had collapsed into the ditch below. "And of course the bridge is out" Zoey said with a scowl as they all looked for another way to cross the bridge.

"Look there is a ladder down there that we can use to get back up on the other side" Louis said pointing down the ditch that had several commons roaming about in it much to their dismay. "Alright then let's get moving" Francis aid as he began o walk towards the edge of the bridge, Zoey then screamed in panic as something long and wet wrapped around her and began dragging her towards the middle of the bridge where the huge gasp was. She cried for help as the others took notice of a smoker standing on the other side pulling her towards it. A well aimed burst from bill caused the smoker to implode but it was too late, Zoey yelled in pain as the tongue released her as she fell into the ditch below landing on her ankle which twisted under her weight causing her lots of pain.

"Shit hold on kid I'm on my way!" Bill cried charging down the ditch to see several commons charging towards the downed injured girl, "you keep your damn hands off of her" her roared quickly firing at them and dropping them quickly and messily. He then reached his hand out helping the girl up, she whined as her ankle hurt like hell, "god damnit stupid dumb ass smoker" she remarked angrily. Bill told her to sit as he examined her ankle, "its alright kid you haven't broken it but it will be bruised just be careful how you walk" he said as Louis handed her some pain pills which she downed a few before returning the bottle to him. "Thanks guys" she said then realising that her hunting rifle was gone, "ah god damnit where the hell did that go?" She wondered looking around for her beloved long ranged weapon.

"Well I guess you won't be using that anymore" Louis said sarcastically causing laughter from Francis while Zoey pouted in annoyance turning away from the 2 men in mock anger. "Alright there's no sense crying over spilt milk let's move on, up that ladder quickly now" Bill said, he went up the ladder quickly and shouted out ahead. There was several commons which he began to fire at, as Francis came up to join him blasting the head off of the last infected as he laughed reloading his wasted shell. Zoey came up next whinging with every step as her ankle still hurt like a bitch but eventually she made it to the top, Louis joining them a short while after.

Thankfully Zoey still had her beloved handguns which she held as she limped forward with the other men as they approached the mouth of a tunnel, "oh fantastic a dark tunnel" Francis said sarcastically. "Damnit this tunnel looks like the only way forward, if we wanna get to riverside we have to go through" Bill said as Louis and Zoey looked into the dark tunnel nervously seeing countless crashed vehicles. "Alright let's get moving, I wanna get to riverside before the day ends" bill said as he began to walk into the pitch black tunnel, Francis following him close behind. Louis looking back before he also began to walk forward as Zoey began to follow as well as slight limp in her step, "I have a bad feeling about this" Louis remarked as the light from the sun began to disappear, shrouding them in a world of death and darkness...

End chapter

Authors notes: question since I have already made a fanfic that ties in with this one and the events of left 4 dead 2 and beyond and am writing one that takes place later then that. Is there anything you'd be interested in seeing from any of my stories, perhaps some backstories to some of the infected or my own made up ones like mercy and the 2 hunters etc?

See you all next time.


	18. Chapter 18 The Tunnel

Chapter 18 the tunnel

Authors notes: here's number 18 hope you enjoy :)

All of them moved in tight formation as they entered deeper into the tunnel, Francis muttering under his breathe as he was forced to turn on his flashlight in order to see what was ahead. He cursed as 2 commons immediately charged at him from behind a vehicle blasting them away and leaving their corpses in bloody bits on the floor. "I do not like this one damn bit" bill remarked as they pushed on looking cautiously into dark side rooms with many bodies in them, some with looks of pain and agony on their faces. Zoey looked around nervously as she pushed on, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle as she scanned all sides for anymore signs of infected.

They were all on edge, there was nothing but dead bodies all around them, "this tunnel was a death trap" bill remarked solemnly, as he looked around seeing nothing but corpses and blood stained on the walls but the tragedy that had occurred here. They came to a part of the tunnel which had a hole in the roof, all of them looking around nervously as there was bodies everywhere, none of them aware of the danger above until it was too late. They all jumped in shock as a boomer jumped down in front of them wrenching all over Bill much to his dismay before Francis fired at it causing its top half to explode. It was then that something truly terrifying happened right before their very eyes that chilled them to the bone.

The bodies on the ground all in front of them began to slowly rise up their eyes a deep red as they began to scream and shout in fury, "holy shit they are all infected" Zoey cried as Francis and Louis began to fire. Zoey looking back in alarm as infected charged them from the back as she began to fire her pistols rapidly downing many as more came from the sides and front. Bill adding his fire to the front as the bile in his eyes evaporated restoring his vision, they shot at everything that moved as countless infected that had been asleep in the tunnel charged at them. Soon enough however the mass horde had sided down and only a few remained which Francis quickly gunned down, "at least now their bodies and not just asleep" Francis remarked grimly as Zoey had a sad expression on her face.

They pushed on down the tunnel not wanting to wait around to see what other surprises were in store for them, but soon enough another obstacle in their path presenting itself much to their frustration. "God damnit are these assholes for real they've barricaded the tunnel" Francis said throwing his tattooed arms up annoyed, "they must be trying to keep riverside as secure as possible, by barricading as much of the area around it as possible. "Hey looked there is a stairway over there maybe it will lead somewhere we can get into the town" Louis said, "good thinking" Bill said walking towards the stairs. They descended the stairs into a small room with a pipe bomb and set of pills init before they walked out into a much larger open room.

Bill noticing an opening at the far end which lead back to the surface, "over there" he said, wanting to get back up and outside into the sun quickly, the group walked around the edge of the room and quickly made it out to the up the stairs and back outside. Louis taking notice of a pumping house to the left where along the wall was a White House symbol spray painted on it, "there's a safe room up there" he said. "I could use a damn break" Bill retorted as Zoey and Francis lead the way up towards the safe room, soon enough they stood outside, Francis pushing the door open and allowing Zoey in first. He then notice a set of stairs going above the safe house to a dark room which may have supplies in it, "Louis follow me for a sec" he said as Louis followed him up the stairs into the dark room.

As Bill and Zoey say in the safe room below the 2 men looked around the dark room for anything useful, Francis catching sight of something gleaming in the dark, he grinned as he picked up the object in question. He had found a large desert cobra magnum handgun, it had a smaller clip then Zoey's pistols and a slower rate of fire but was much more powerful and devastating to anything shot by it, "damn nice" he said. He then jumped in shock as he turned around to see Louis began clawed at on the ground by a hunter, crying for help as it drew blood, Francis knocking the hooded offender off of his colleague before raising his new magnum. He levelled the pistol and pulled the trigger which pierced the hunters skull, the creature was flung back against the wall never to move again.

"You ok buddy" he asked as Louis got to his feet, "yeah I'm fine thanks man" Louis said, Francis nodded as he then motioned for them to return downstairs, they returned to the safe room. Bill taking notice of Francis and his new magnum, "damn nice find, that will do some damage" he said rather impressed by the cocky biker and his ability to locate some new hardware. "Yeah I'm pretty awesome" he said taking notice of Zoey on the floor, her jacket around her and her shoes by her side as she had already fallen asleep. "She gonna be ok?" He asked rather concerned as the old man waved his hand, "she's fine by the time we move out again the swelling and pain should've mostly stopped, we'll rest here for some hours before we move out again" bill said as Louis closed the door and began using bills kit to fix his fresh cuts...

End chapter

Authors notes: next up the drains

See you all in the next one.


	19. Chapter 19 The Drains

Chapter 19 The drains

Authors notes: number 19 here we go

Zoey awoke around 4 hours later to see the men talking amongst themselves as they cleaned out their weapons, she sighed feeling much less pain in her ankle then she did before however their was noticeable swelling. She stood yawning and stretching as she slipped her shoes back on and zipped up her jacket, walking over to her friends with a much less noticeable limp. "These must be overflow pipes for riverside" Louis said as Francis looked at him confused, "how the hell do you know that?" He asked the office worker. "Interesting true story in 1975 the local town ship..." he began before he was cut off by Francis, "you know what I just realised I don't care lead on" he said causing a scowl from Louis.

Bill was studying a diagram on a white board that showed their current location and a way through the drains that lead to the next safe house in line, "if we go through the drains we can come on next to a train yard at another safe house" he explained. "Ugh great more sewers" Zoey money looking down at her converse sighing as they were already dirty enough, she really needed to find some more shoes. "Alright then let's do it" Francis said opening the safe room door and stepping out into the grim world of the riverside drainage system, there was no commons in the immediate area but they all knew that would change quickly. "Alright there's 2 pipes so let's split up and search for supplies as we head out into the main drain area" Bill said taking Francis through ankle deep water into the tunnel on the left.

"Alright then let's go this way" Louis said taking Zoey down the tunnel on the right which went up slightly, Zoey sighing before she began to follow Louis, the 2 of them sticking close as they proceeded slowly and carefully down the tunnel. The tunnel turned left and the 2 of them could see a large open area up ahead, "Let's be careful" Zoey said quietly, as they walked out into what seemed to be the area bill had previously described. They were now standing on the second floor a ladder leading down to the floor below where they could see Francis and Bill clearing away the commons. The 2 of them helped their 2 colleagues firing at scattered commons below, "You two ok up there?" Bill asked as they both climbed down the ladder.

"Yeah we're fine let's keep moving" Louis said as Francis descended a short stairwell into ankle deep water, there was a large slope going upwards up ahead they would have to go up to keep moving. The 3 men went down into the water and walked over to the start of the slope as Zoey grimaced before her shoes descended below the water as she joined them on the slope. "Up there, there should be another tunnel on the right where we can continue on towards the train yard" Bill said remembering the layout from the whiteboard. They pushed quickly up the slope and sure enough on the right side was another tunnel leading into a huge room full of ankle deep water much to Zoey's dismay. Bill looked around seeing what looked like some kind of raised flood gates at the far end of the room, he could see a catwalk going into another tunnel to their left above them.

He saw a catwalk area to their right where there was some kind of panel with a switch, he guessed that in order to reach the upper catwalk at the other end of the building they would need to climb up and switch on the flood gates to lower them. "If we activate that panel up on the catwalk we can lower the floodgates to make a bridge that we can cross to get up there" he said, the others nodding guessing he was right as they climbed up to the first catwalk. "Alright people lets get ready before we set this thing of knowing our luck it's gonna make a lot of noise" Bill spoke quietly as they took up positions in the first catwalk right next to the switch. "Everyone ready?" He asked and after receiving 3 yes's he activated the panel, suddenly a loud rumbling sound began to occur as the 2 floodgates began to lower followed by a horrid ear piercing alarm as yellow lights began to flash repeatedly. "God damnit son of a bitch" he cursed as the whack of a horde sounded from nearby as infected began to drop into the large room from the catwalk above as well as the tunnel they had just come from.

Gunfire rose up as the horde charged from all available directions, Francis blasting holes in infected that tried to climb up the ladder while the automatic gunfire from bill and Louis ripped through the horde while Zoey delivered crucial shots to the head sending infected to a late grave. The first gate had already lowered, and the second gate was not too far behind, but the horde kept coming not showing any signs of stoping as bullet after bullet pierced infected bodies. Soon the second gate lowered and bill wasted no time in telling everyone to move out, "across the bridge, go, go, go!" He shouted as Louis tossed a pipe bomb to distract the remaining infected as they all ran across the bridge. Once they were all a cross the pipe bomb exploded showering the room in blood mist and body parts, the last of the infected where then shot down by Bill and Louis as the group surveyed the area around them.

"Alright let's move it out people, we've spent enough time crawling through these good damn sewers" he said, pushing them up onto the second catwalk where they could see into another tunnel, that turned right in 2 places. As the group moved on a less then welcoming sound filled their eyes causing the hairs on the backs on the pit necks to stand on it, "where the hell is she?" Francis whispered switching off his shotgun mounted flashlight as Zoey looked nervously around the tunnel. "Be careful man" Louis said as they slowly continued down the tunnel turning right as the crying got louder and louder by the second. Soon the tunnel needed and they came out into another room where the source of the crying revealed itself very quickly.

They stopped dead in their tracks as a sobbing grey coloured woman sat in front of a ladder, her body heaving as she cried to herself, long bloody fingers covering her face, her crimson eyes obstructed. "We need to sneak around her into the room behind" bill whispered as one by one they passed the witch crouching as she continued to sob to herself. Once they were all passed they looked around the room they were in quickly locating a ladder, "up quickly!" Bills aid sharply as the woman continued to cry in the other room. Francis went up first followed by Bill and then Louis all 3 of them firing at nearby infected as Zoey began to climb, she then froze in fear when she realised the woman was no longer crying.

She turned around her blood running cold as the wraith woman stood 10 feet behind her, claws outstretched as she screamed in fury blood red eyes dead set on her, Zoey cried out as she quickly scaled up the ladder the wraith woman coming after her. Before she could reach the top however Francis levelled his shotgun with her head, pulling the trigger the wraiths head exploded everywhere, as her lifeless body collapsed back down the stairs. "Take that ya crying bitch" he said cockily as Zoey hugged bill shaking in fear as Louis pattered her on the shoulder, "Your ok Zoey" he said reassuringly as Francis turned and began to walk out a nearby window which granted access to the outside world once more.

"Fresh air finally" Zoey said quietly finally happy they were free of the cursed drains, they pushed on down some kind of alley which lead out into a fenced off area where they could see a building ahead. "This must be the entrance to train yard just outside of riverside we are almost there" Bill said, as Francis checked a bathroom on the left for supplies finding nothing of value. They then proceeded inside the building directly ahead seeing a safe room had been installed in a train caboose, "into the caboose" Zoey said as Francis laughed quietly at her words. They all went one after the other inside the caboose where Louis shut the door behind them, the sun hanging low and a deep orange in the sky as the evening had already come. "We rest here for 10 minutes then we head out" Bill said quietly lightning another cigarette as he lay down on the floor of the caboose with Francis and Louis as Zoey once again looked at the various messages written by other survivors.

End chapter

Authors notes: number 19 finished for you all, see you all in number 20

Goodbye


	20. Chapter 20 The Train Yard

Chapter 20 The train yard

Authors notes: not much to say for the time being but here's number 20 enjoy :)

Bill stood some time later looking out of the door into what he assumed was the train yard of riverside, the sun was now low in the sky checking his watch and denouncing the time to be just after 7 in the evening. They didn't have much sunlight left meaning they had to leave now if they wanted to make good time, "Alright people lets roll out, I see a tower over to the left hand side I wanna check for supplies and then we march our asses over to riverside" he said raising his MP5 as the others joined him by the door leading out to the train yard. He lowered the bar and gently pushed the door open as they stepped outside the comfort of their safe house, they walked toward the tower that bill had said about, "Francis, Louis wait here and make sure we can get out in a hurry if we need to, Zoey let's go" he said marching up the stairs with the young girl following him.

Once they were at the top they found several things of interest in the room at the top, firstly there was a table and a dead body in the corner of the room, on the table was a radio and a map that gave directions to riverside. Up what caught Bills eye was the weapon left behind presumably by the dead body, a large bolt action military standard scout sniper rifle had been left on the table with several clips in a belt next to it. "Hot damn" he said grabbing hold of the weapon and giving Zoey the MP5, "Now this is some serious hardware, Morden but still as deadly as the shit back in my day" he said, Zoey took note of hash marks that had been drawn on the wall by the body presumably. There was 20 and then 4 underneath, so he managed to kill 24 infected before he was killed himself, not very impressive by her standards but still decent none the less.

He also looted a Glock pistol from the pocket of the body, placing it in his holster and placing ammo in his bag and the ammo belt front he scout around his shoulder, "Alright I'd say that's a pretty decent find let's get back down there and move on" he said the girl nodding as she now had a decent weapon other then pistols. They returned to the ground floor 3 bodies sitting at Francis feet as he turned to face them with Louis by his side, "well look at you old man your quite the vulture huh?" He said causing laughter from Zoey and Louis as Bill simply shook his head. "Let's keep moving this way" he said, as Francis once again took the point, "not a fan of creepy old train yards" Zoey admitted as they made their way over to a building on the far side of the train yard which they could use to cross a fence on the right that was blocking their access to the main road which lead to riverside. They climbed up a flight of stairs onto the second floor of the building a singular common infected stumbling about up ahead, Bill aimed down the scope of his new sniper and pulled the trigger. A satisfying crack sound occurred as the bullet left the gun and the infected's head exploded violently it's headless corpse collapsing to the ground never to move again.

They used a abandoned train to hop across the fence and drop down onto the main road, commons were scattered all around them in between the trees which they began to pick off as they pressed forward eager to get to riverside before night fall. The road split into 2 up ahead the left road being the one they needed which was partially obstructed by a crashed flaming bus, a sign for riverside was posted on the side of the road facing left. "Good riverside must be up ahead" Zoey said eagerly, as they pushed on down the road becoming nervous of the tall dark hills and idle water towers scattered all around them, "this is creepy" Louis remarked as they pushed on down the road seeing a lorry blocking the road up ahead. Bill spotted a house next to the road which they could use to get past the lorry, "check that house for supplies" he said as they began to approach the house cautiously. "Ah nice a cabin in the middle of no where I know how this movie ends" Zoey said as Francis slowly opened the front door confirming there was no infected inside.

...

Inside a church just outside of the entrance to riverside a loan survivor sat in the corner sulking to himself as he wrote a message on the wall, he then whimpered as he turned to look at a pale corpse next to him a bullet hole in its head. He had kindly let another survivors into the safe house and they had later turned and hit him, "its been an hour, I'm immune no, no I have to be immune" he said in a panicked voice. "Better safe then sorry, better safe then sorry, won't fool me twice" he said as he continued writing his message on the wall, he wasn't going to be tricked again no he was going to look out for himself and himself alone all others were not his concern any longer. The wall displayed his message clearly,

BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY, BETTER SAFE THEN SORRY, BETTER SAFE THEN SORRY

...

After searching the house and finding a nice ammo pile which they used to stock up on, the group went out through the back door and thankfully were now past the lorry that had previously blocked the road. Passing by an ambulance and finding another med kit and pills inside which Zoey took and Louis took the pills they moved on approaching the entrance to the town of riverside, unfortunately it was blocked by a large metal barricade. Bill frowned as he could dead bodies on top of the barricade where there was 2 machine gun placements, not only that but back at the house there was bodies ripped apart just discarded. It was then he spotted a church next to the town with search lights shinning in the now dark sky, "there's lights on in that church, through the graveyard" he said as he began to lead the team forward his new glock and knife held in front of him as the others stood following close behind.

Bill frowned as they moved closer and closer to the church, he hoped to god the military hadn't abandoned riverside or they would have to find another way of getting themselves to the evac zone and he didn't fancy their chances if they had to do that. There had to be someone still alive there just had to be, for their lives depended on it...

End chapter

Authors notes: looking to keep these chapters coming as quickly as possible, if you have any thing you wish to say please let me know by commenting out it with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21 The Church

Chapter 21 The Church

Authors notes: now it's time for the survivors to meet everyone's favourite NPC survivor nut job, enjoy.

Bill approached the church cautiously as he and his group cleared out any commons scattered around the area, thankfully there wasn't too many, by the time they had reached the church it appeared all commons in the area had been dealt with. Bill then stood still as he could hear a voice from inside the church, "its sounds like someone is still alive inside the church" he said as the approached the front window which had already been smashed and climbed inside. "It's been an hour, I must be immune, I must, better safe then sorry, better safe then sorry" the voice said, inside the church were broken and scattered chairs and a piano in the middle. Bill took note of some gas cans and a propane tank scattered around the place, Francis gave a chuckle as he pushed down a piano key causing it to play, he stopped laughing as the voice inside the church suddenly spoke again.

"Who's there is someone there? I've got a bell in here" it said in a panicked tone of voice as Bill approached the safe room door knocking gently on it before speaking, "hello son can you here me?" He said trying to sound as friendly as possible. "Go away no one gets in, my safe house, better safe then sorry, better safe then sorry!" The voice said sounding almost scared, "son we are tired, we're immune and there's infected in the damn woods now cut out the shit and let us in" Bill said as the others stood right behind him. "Only when you prove your human" the voice said again Bill was quickly losing his patience but knew he had to keep playing nice, "we are as human as they come son I promise you" he said hoping to get somewhere. "No, no you said that last time, I trusted you last time and you bit me, better safe than sorry, better safe than sorry" he said again everyone groaning in annoyance.

Francis then pushed forward and banged on the door far more aggressively, "its the cops open up" he said, "you don't sound like a cop" the man inside said, "Have a heart we have a helpless old man with us" Francis then said causing Bill to slug him in the arm. He then knocked again, "who's there" the man said in a childish sounding voice, "well let's see I'm Francis and thats grandpa bill and there's zombies out here open the good damn door!" Francis said losing his patience with the man. Zoey then approached, "Hey jerk ass your not just gonna open the door" she said frustrated, "no, slide your guns under the door, no my safe house better safe then sorry, better safe then sorry" the man kept saying. "Mr if one of us gets killed out here I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun" Louis said sounding annoyed as well, "no one gets in" he simply replied much to their dismay.

"What a dick" Zoey said however she soon wished she hadn't said that, "I'm a dick huh, HOW ABOUT NOW, DING DONG, DING DONG, DINNERS SERVED COME AND GET IT!" The man said before he then turned on the bell causing it to begin ringing. "I don't believe this" bill said spotting a spiral stairwell leading up to the second floor of the church, "you 3 set of those gas cans and defend yourselves I'll go up to to pick off the scouts with this thing" bill said running up the stairs. The others looked around nervously as many angry screams and shouts began to echo in the trees outside the church all around as many shadowy figures began charging up the graveyard towards them. Francis did as he was told though and went to work setting up the gas cans ready to help hold off the horde that was quickly approaching them as the man in the church appeared to be laughing to himself about something. "If we live through this I'm gonna freaking kill that guy" Francis cursed as he pumped in shotgun ready to defend for his life.

...

Bill set the sniper down on a window and took aim quickly firing round after round as shadowy figures charged up the graveyard towards the church, he fired again, and again...and again. "God damnit!" He crushed, there was too many for him to take out, none the less he carried on firing he knew as long as they held out until the nut job let them in they would be fine. He just had to help his team as much as he could without attracting any attention to himself, he cursed as he spotted a bomber stumbling up the graveyard which he quickly dispatched causing several commons nearby to begin brawling each other as they were showered in vomit. He then took note of one of the gas cans Francis had put out and redirected his aim before pulling the trigger, the flames spread engulfing all infected in this radius and burning them to crisp. Bill then cried out as something wet and slimy wrapped around him and began pulling him tightly against the window, he reached for the scout but it cluttered to the floor out of his reach as the smoker began to tighten its tongue around him choking him.

...

Francis cursed as he reloaded another round of his shotgun shells that had been spent firing at the incoming onslaught, he then frowned as he saw a smoker out the corner of his eye its tongue shot up towards the top of the church most likely attacking Bill. He then pulled out his magnum as the other 2 kept the horde at bay and squeezed the trigger, the bullet piercing the smokers head causing it to shatter and it's body to explode in a thick cloud of green smoke. He then returned to firing at the horde as Zoey and Louis tried to time their reloads around each other in a bid to keep the infected away as something began to happen to the man in the church as the bell finally stop tolling. The laughing had stopped and was replaced by horrid chocking and growling of some kind as the man began to thrash and stumble all around the church safe room uncontrollably. He looked down at his fingers as claws began to rip up from the inside causing him intense pain as he suddenly clawed at his eyes screaming loudly as he cut them badly causing them to the bleed, finally a hood he was wearing fell down over his face as he finally succumbed to his bite wound and let out a loud familiar animalistic sounding scream.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Francis said continuing to fire at the horde which was now dying down slowly as less and less infected were charging up the path towards them. Finally the horde seemed to trickle down to nothing as the last infected fell, bill returned to the others, "great job people" he said turning to the safe room door with a frown. "Alright let's see what this son of a bitch has to say for himself" he said marching to the door and swinging open however he soon wished that he hadn't been so eager as a hunter screamed as it pounced on him and began to try and tear away at him. Thankfully his team were quick on the trigger firing at the creature until it was dead, "he must've gotten bitten before we came" he said pulling himself up as he looked inside the safe room to see the body of a woman with a bullet in her head obviously the one who bit him. "Let's get inside and plan our next move" he said as the group quickly entered the safe room barring the door behind them, Zoey looking sadly at the body of the dead woman.

Once the door was closed the group took the moment to relax looking around the church safe room they were now sitting in, Zoey climbed up a ladder to the second floor taking note of the view of riverside town she could see and sadly it did not look good. She could see destruction and bodies everywhere on the Main Street inside, but it was the message written on the wall inside the safe house on her floor that upset her the most.

BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY

BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY

BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY

End chapter

Authors notes: we are quite a way through death toll now not much longer to go see you all next time.

Goodbye


	22. Chapter 22 The Town

Chapter 22 The Town

Authors notes: this chapter links this story more up with my first story a tale of survival hope you enjoy

As the others quietly conversed to themselves on the second floor of the church safe room bill looked outside at the journey ahead of them, he could see bodies of infected and survivors in the Main Street of riverside determining that the military had abandoned the town. He looked back at his colleagues with a grim look on his face, they would have to save themselves out of the shit they were in otherwise they may as well have just stayed in Fairfield. "Alright people from the looks of things it doesn't look like folks in riverside held it together so we are gonna ha e to find our own way out of town" he said as the others come to join Zoey still looking disheartened as she continue to look at the message the man who turned wrote on the wall. "Maybe if we get to the boathouse at riverside park we can find a boat" Louis said, bill nodded liking the sound of the idea as well as Francis even Zoey appeared to be somewhat cheered up by Louis and his plan.

"Alright then let's get moving" Bill said pushing open the safe room door and scouting up ahead, using the scope of his sniper, he could see more infected in a street down from the one they would be on. But the street ahead of them looked barren aside from all the bodies and what looked like some burning APC's as well as a shop on the opposite side of the road. "Let's get down there" he said as he lead the team down a ladder and away from the confines of the safe house, he had a grim look on his face as he lead them onward. He lead them out of the church courtyard onto the Main Street all of except bill gasping as they took in the scenes of destruction all around them. Bodies hundreds of them were everywhere while most of them had bullet holes in them others were slashed and clawed up, Zoey felt her bottom lip tremble as she rushed to Louis for comfort the man putting his arm around her as he and Francis stared in disbelief.

"All it must've took was one infected getting into the town to cause havoc" bill said as he looked at the APC's for any signs of saveable equipment, unfortunately there was none. "There must've been some battle here" Louis said sadly looking at the ground, Notting a couple of tank corpses in the middle of the street. "The survivors must've made their stand in the city...but sadly they failed and any that were left probably got to the river to escape" Bill continued as he continued to look around. He took of his beret and bowed in respect to the dead before placing back on his head a grim look on his face as he tightly gripped the scout in his hands. "We are getting out of this town tonight wether it kills us or not" he said as he began to walk down the street navigating past a bus blocking the road as he began to fire at commons that came into view on the next street.

Francis moved to follow him as did Louis who turned back to see Zoey standing motionless where she was slowly tears streamed down her face as she turned away from him, "is this what it's gonna be like everywhere we go, are we ever gonna get away from all of this" she said sobbing quietly as Louis gently put an arm around her in support. "Hey as long as we stick together we are gonna get through this ok, now come on we have to keep moving, if we make it to the water we can find a boat and get ourselves to the safe zone" he said as she wiped away her tears nodding at him. She then walked with him down the street as the joined the other two men of the group who turned back to face the , "Zoey you ok?" Bill asked concerned for her. "I'm fine, come on let's get out of this town" she said ushering them down the street, she then froze however as a less then friendly sound entered her ear drums, "we should steer clear of her" Zoey said as the sobbing of a woman could be heard from somewhere near by.

Bill looked left towards a house which had some corpses wearing army fatigues outside it, "she's in there, let's go this way instead" he said pushing them right along towards a building with an open door way they could go through. Leaving behind the sobbing infected to her own demise, they pushed through the town clearing out any infected in their path as they pushed on, entering the building and coming out the other side back on to the Main Street last a barricade that had blocked their path. "There will be a Main Street up ahead just on the other side of a building further up on the right" Zoey said, as she lead the way firing short bursts of her MP5 at all incoming attackers. They continued down the street they were on until it became obstructed by a barricade, they were greeted to another grizzly scene as a pile of ripped apart corpses lying a pool of blood covered the middle of the road just in front of the barricade. "God damnit, did anyone make it out alive?" Bill said angrily as they passed by and made their way over to an office building on the right, Zoey had said there would be a Main Street just beyond the building and they trusted her judgement as they cleared out the building off all infected.

As they progressed through the building bill took note of their being a surprising lack of infected in the general area many corpses around them filled with bullet holes, "at least this the right direction" he said as he reached a window that overlooked the Main Street Zoey was referring to, "through here" he said smashing open the glass and jumping down onto the road. The others followed as they gathered around a table filled with ammo, Zoey looking around the Main Street at the countless corpses and scenes of building destruction around them. "I used to come to riverside a lot when I was a kid always liked this Main Street" She said as they all proceeded up the road only to find the way ahead barricaded off. Bill then noticed a forklift truck raised up on the left side of the barricade carrying a piece of road in its lift, he realised if they lowered the forklift they would be able to progress over the barricade onward to riverside park that wasn't far off now.

"Alright get ready to run I'm hitting it" he said, as he activated the switch inside the forklift, it began to lower getting stuck on the barricade before it smashed through, unfortunately this set off a car alarm of a car that was nearby. "Bull friggin horseshit" Bill cursed as infected began charging at them from behind, climbing over a chain link fence at the other end of the street, "go, get moving come on let's go!" Bill cried as he pulled out his glock and began unloading the slow bolt action sniper no good for a fight of this magnitude. The group took of running Louis throwing a pipe bomb behind them to temporarily distract the horde as they crossed over the barricade and back down into the street. All of them firing behind them with their various SMG's and side arms as the horde once again began to close in on them as the pipe bomb exploded. Beyond a bus up ahead the road ahead was barricaded off once again, thankfully to the left was an alleyway with a wall with a White House spray painted on the wall. "There's a safe room up ahead" Zoey said unloading with her MP5 as infected were now climbing over the fence just behind them joining the ones already chasing after them.

Louis yelped as a hunter jumped towards him pounding after them as they continued firing before Francis twisted around in the air and fired shells at the creature which pierced its skull causing it to stop dead and hit the ground never to move again as the safe room was now dead ahead. Sadly it was behind a chain link fence that required a building to the left to get across, "keep moving keep moving!" Bill shouted as he and Francis kept the infected back as Louis and Zoey crossed a bridge over the fence and jumped down Louis throwing another pipe bomb as Bill and Francis crossed next the pipe bomb exploading as infected began to climb the chain link fence. The group kept firing right until Francis slammed the safe room door shut all of them collapsing down onto the ground as banging on the door began soon after, "fighting vampires looked easier in the brochure didn't it?" Francis said causing laughter from Zoey and Louis.

End Chapter

Authors notes: getting towards the finale of the death toll now and will soon be moving on to dead air, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	23. Chapter 23 Riverside Park

Chapter 23 Riverside Park

Authors notes: let's keep moving

Bill sighed as he checked his watch the time now reading 11:08pm, it was well and truly night time by now, "Alright people the entrance to riverside park is just across the street, we are almost home free so let's grab whatever we can and move out" he said checking the safe room for supplies and ammo as Zoey read some of the messages on the wall. One of them talking about an evacuation outpost further up north in the depths of the Allegheny national forest known as evac echo. "We ready to get out of this mess?" Bill said with renewed determination, when he received a bunch of yes's he nodded and pushed open the safe room door. They were now in some kind of garage a van situated on the right hand side, "I hate vans, I hate small towns, I hate the water, and doctors and lawyers and cops" Francis suddenly said. "Francis is there anything you don't hate?" Bill asked clearly annoyed, "you wanna what I don't hate, I don't hate vests" he said causing laughter from Louis and Zoey as Bill simply face palmed.

After checking the garage to find nothing they opened a nearby door, they stepped out onto the Main Street which was filled with infected, Louis and Francis opening fire as infected closed in on them. "Through that house over there" Bill said pointing to a house on the right side of the road, they killed off any commons in their path as they made their way over to the house. Francis on point as he pushed through the house out into the backyard, where he could see a large open car park area out the back. "This way kids" he said as he blasted away the infected that stumbled about, "be careful this is wide open" Louis said as he shot at infected stumbling around amongst the trees. The entrance to riverside park was directly ahead of them, "we are almost there" Francis said as suddenly a horde of infected charged out of some nearby trees causing the burly man to scream rather girlishly.

He then tossed a Molotov at the crowd which were all burnt in seconds by the flames the man laughing and turning his back as an infected man wearing a biohazard suit charged through the flames and whacked him in the back. He cried out turning around and shoving the infected back into the flames, he then gasped in shock as the infected got right back up as if it was in affected but he fire around it. He then blasted it, the hissing of air escaping its suit as it was punctured, he pointed as a jar of green fluid dropped from the infected, "What the hell is that infected fire proof?" Louis asked concerned. Francis then picked up the jar causing Zoey to recoil in disgust at its contents, "is that a jar of boomer bile?" She said grossed out. "Looks like a CEDA agent to me, must've gotten bitten before or after he put on the fireproof suit, as for where he got the jar from... I'd rather not know" bill deducted as Francis chuckled carefully placing the jar in his backpack for safe keeping.

...

The group crept on through riverside park, the woods thick and dark, their flashlight lighting the way as they pushed on past a owl house with a toilet in it, "nobody wander off, these woods look pretty damn thick" Bill said as they approached the river front. There was a boathouse directly in front of them with search lights shinning of the top, unfortunately the pier was empty and there didn't appear to be a single boat in sight. "Well shit what the hell do we do now?" Francis said annoyed as there only means of getting out of this town seemed to be gone. Bill noticed a city on the far end of the river, "that looks like Newburg to me, looks like it's also been hit by the infection" he said as he noticed the city was burning furiously. But Bill also noticed that Francis was indeed right, all the boats were gone leaving them stranded by the riverside, Bill looked at the pier and then at the boathouse. "Let's try in there and see if we can find anything useful" he said as he approached the front door of the Boathouse.

Zoey looked back towards the dark forest, she was unnerved by the darkness the trees had in them, but knew she had to keep going, for her friends and for herself, "everyone look at this" Francis suddenly called out as everyone gathered around him inside the boathouse in front of a table with a working radio on it. Suddenly a voice came through on the frequency, "if there is anyone out there with firearms we are John and Amanda slater we are a small fishing vessel anchored off riverside please respond" came a male voice. They group looked at each other with mixed emotions, while Zoey was relieved and happy to hear a human voice as was Louis for the most part, Francis and Bill however were concerned with the mans choice of words. Why did he need to know if the group he was contacting had firearms, none the less bill decided the only choice they had was to make contact with the fishing vessels and thus turned on the speaker before he began speaking.

"Hello can anybody here me?" He said a There was a moment of silence before the same male voice spoke again, "hello? hello! We are heading to the military outpost up river, we can come get ya in 10-15minutes, arm yourselves for the trip and then tell me when to head out" the voice said. Once again Francis and Bill looked at each other sceptical of the mans interest in firearms but decided to keep it quiet from the other 2 members of the group. He then looked at his team and then back out at the surrounding area, he noticed the pier once again, "I suggest we hold out by the pier until help comes that's most likely where the boat will dock" he said. "I'll go set up these gas cans as a perimeter in case we get attacked" Francis said picking up 2 cans followed by Louis who picked up the third, Bill nodded as Zoey stood behind a positive smile on her face. "We are good to go son come get us" bill said talking on the radio, "Alright we are in our way, make sure you clear the area should be there in 12 minutes" the man spoke again.

Bill and Zoey then went outside to the pier, unaware of the figure crouched on the roof of the boathouse watching them, as they joined the others on the pier bill sitting at the far back with his scout oath ready to use his long range to his advantage. Francis and Zoey sat in the front with Louis sitting to Zoey's left behind slightly his uzi trained on the 3 gas cans Francis had laid out in a triangle shape around the entrance to the pier. All of them remained silent as they patiently waited for their boat to come, however that silence was shattered when a horrid scream occurred all around them echoing of the dark trees followed by the wail of an approaching horde. "You have got to be kidding me!" Zoey said annoyed as infected began to charge up the park through the darkness of the tress towards them. "Get ready people there coming, this is gonna get ugly real fast" Bill said readying his scope in preparation for the onslaught that was headed their way...

End chapter

Authors notes: 2 chapters left of death toll and then it's off to Newburg to everyone's favourite zombie city airport.

Goodbye


	24. Chapter 24 The Boathouse

Chapter 24 The boathouse

Zoey cursed as she unloaded a mag of her machine gun into an approaching wave as Francis and Louis blew limbs off of people coming too close while bill exploded heads from the back looking for any signs of special infected or smokers that could pose a threat to their position. The team trying their barest to coordinate their reloads while keeping the horde as far back as possible, according to bills timing the boat was still 9 minutes away and they had to hold out or they and the boat people would be well and truly fucked. Bill concentrating to keep his kill to shot ratio even, every wasted shot with a weapon like his was worth nothing but death for them if he allowed the horde to get too close or a smoker to drag one of them off. He grimaced as he spotted an infected in question approaching through the trees using them to get close however before any attempt at dragging someone could be made its head was blown clean off by a crisp shot from the grizzled war veteran a cloud of smoke coming through the exploding body.

...

A boat made its way down river towards the boat house of riverside, a man sat in the driver seat while a woman wearing cowboy boots with a skirt and a white dress shirt chuckled as she played with a handgun in her hands her nails a long sharp red colour. A cowboy hat pink in colour on her head as she turned to face her adoring husband, "so you know the plan my little darling, we pick up these carriers and take them a while down the river, then you know what to do?" She said a malicious smile on her face. "I'll do what has to be done" he said, "for our greater good..." he said his voice trailing off as she giggled with devilish glee. "This will be a piece of cake, like taking candy from a baby" she said patting him on the back as she opened a back compartment of the boat to reveal a room filled with weapons and medical supplies as well as food and drink that they had looted from other survivors they had already "rescued".

...

Bill grimaced as another wave approached, a hunter and another smoker killed by the old man, this was getting bad, they had to hold out thought, there was no way they could die in a horrid little town like this. Another horrid scream broke the air piercing their ears, however this time bill caught glimpse of a figure on a rooftop. He redirected his aim trusting his team could manage without his fire support and fired, hitting the hunter directly in the chest causing it to fly backwards off of the rooftop, with a pitiful scream as it plunged to the ground below never to move again as a pool of blood formed underneath it. "Heh gotcha son of a bitch" he said cockily as he went back to firing at the horde in front, Zoey and Louis with their automatic weapons cutting through the horde decently as the group continued to hold out.

Then after a small skirmish the horde seemed to die down for a while, allowing them to all reprieve and relax for the time being, at least that was until a loud roar sounded as a huge tree knocked by a gargantuan creature flew towards them landing next to them and damaging the left side of the pier. "Ah shit, here we go again" Francis cursed as the tank roared in fury before them pounding its chest with its mighty fists before gunfire rose up, bullets piercing the infected meaty figure drawing blood and causing it to grunt in pain. He then throw a chunk of concrete at them, hitting the water or their left and causing the whole pier to jerk and rumble, "everyone off the pier and light that mother up" bill said firing round after round from his scout into the tank as the other 3 jumped off the left side of the pier and began unloading.

The tank knocked back slightly by the bullets hitting it before it roared in anger and began to chase the other 3 as Bill continued firing from the pier landing precise shoots on the tanks bulky form. The other 3 firing as they ran from the infected beast, Bill was unprepared however when a tongue wrapped around his waist and began to pull him towards the house his scout cluttering into the water. He cried out as he was pulled up against the boathouse, Louis cursing as he saw bill strung up like a piñata, he unloaded on the smoker causing it to explode and release its captive who crumpled to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Louis then yelled as the tanks fists hit him in the stomach launching him into a tree as Zoey and Francis fired at it, getting its attention away from the injured office worker.

Bill cursed as he got to his feet and realised his scout was gone, "damnit" he said looking up as a group of infected charged at him, he drew his glock and began unloading with his fast firing pistol. Louis seeing the group of infected running after Bill and rushing back to help the old man as he regained his breath the wind being knocked out of him but the punch from the tank. "Hang on I'm on my way" he said as he began to fire rapidly at the infected swarming the old man who in turn fired his glock quickly and efficiently. Zoey and Francis both cursing as they were chased all over the park by the rampaging beast, Francis blasting the meaty form with his close range shotgun as best as he could while running from the monster that gave chase. Zoey screaming as the best slammed into her sending her flying through the air and crashing down along the dirt in front of the boathouse.

Louis and bill looked in terror as the best continued to chase Francis while Zoey lay unmoving, Bill seemed angered by the sight of the young woman laying injured and he sprung into action. Giving chase as Louis ran to Zoey, "Zoey, Zoey can you here me come on we gotta get up and moving the boat will be here soon and Francis and Bill need us" he said shaking the young woman who groaned as she sat up. She cursed as she realised the whole back of her track jacket was covered in dirt, "god damnit, stupid punk ass tank!" She said angered as she got up and raised her weapon giving chase after Bill and Francis Louis nodding before also joining her as gunfire lit up the darkness of the trees nearby.

Francis yelling for help as the best charged him through the trees, when suddenly bill latched on to the back of the behemoth, yelling as he stuck his knife into its neck and blasted at its back with his glock. "Did you limp dick son of a bitch" he yelled before the east swung around in pain and flung him off into a rock, Francis used the distraction wisely however and blasted the back of the tank at point black causing it to stumble forward as Zoey and Louis shot at it from the front. Finally the best succumbed to this wounds, and collapsed to the dirt ground, a pool of blood forming as the substance spilled from the countless wounds on its massive figure. Louis helped bill up as Zoey ran to Francis ensuring he was ok, "thanks for not forgetting me" he said causing her to laugh hearty. Bill smiled as he pulled his knife from the body of the tank, "great job people" he said as Louis cheered and Francis puffed his chest with pride, "he'll yeah, nothing can stop us, we should call ourselves the unstoppables" Louis said as the others laughed.

Suddenly a loud horn alerted them to a boat approaching them, the slaters had arrived and true to their word it only took them 11 minutes, "our boats here let's get the hell out of dodge" Bill said as they ran towards the pier as infected screamed in anger being alerted by the fight with the tank and began to charge them coming from the town. Zoey spinning around and firing as she fell back to the boat, going wide eyed when she thought she saw a familiar looking hunter wearing all black... the same one she saw back in Fairfield? The boats horn went off again meaning the skaters didn't plan on staying too long, as they got back to the pier frantic said of the gas cans causing a cone of fire that engulfed the front of the pier covering their retreat as infected mindlessly charged through the flames to a late painful demise.

They looked at the boat as a woman wearing a cow girl get up stood with a revolver in hand firing at zombies approaching from the right, "Get your asses on this damn boat now!" She yelled tossing a pipe bomb. Francis tossing the bile bomb he had looted into the flames causing all the infected to turn and rush towards it, once they were all on the boat the woman turned to the front cabin, "Alright darling their on let's get out of here" she said in a sweet sounding voice. Francis laughed as the boat began to pull away, the woman going into the front cabin, the infected drawn in by the exploded bile bomb rushing mindlessly into the fire as they burnt to a crisp. "Oh thank god, we made it" Zoey said with a deep laugh as she collapsed to the floor of the back of the boat. Thank god for that, now let's go thank the slaters" said bill placing his glock back in its holster as the others followed him to the front of the boat with their weapons held on them. The black hunter watching the boat sail off before quickly retreating into the darkness of the trees towards its master with a report in hand.

...

A female hunter wearing a dress cursed as the back hunter returned to the town, "where have you been, Mercy has been waiting for you...she was injured but he horrid prick of a sergeant may he rot in hell..." the female hunter spat. As the male hunter ignored her and walked past into a house where a tall behemoth with orange skin stood behind a witch in a red dress with her hands covering her face, whimpering quietly. The male hunter gulped nervously as he approached the sobbing witch, "your highness... are you... alright?" He asked as she stopped sobbing and slowly looked up at him her hands retracting from her face to show him then damage. Her left eye had been rendered useless by the suicide of the soldier they had captured, and her left arm appeared rather bloody the skin rotted and mangled and torn in some places. She breathed deeply regaining her composure before she spoke trying to sound as confident as she had before. "My injuries are...minor... do you have something to report?" She asked expectantly as he nodded, "those 4 survivors who escaped from mercy hospital, they just escaped from the boathouse, the same boat that took Whitaker and the others came and got them" he said.

The female hunter came in the room, as the witch suddenly had a toothy grin on her one eyed face, "Oh this is good, this is very good... at least now we know where the boat people are heading" she said grinning from ear to ear stroking the male hunters hair. "You Have done well my son, now I have a mission for the both of you" she said the female hunter bowing as she came forward, "the boat owners will be heading to the safe zone up north deep down the river towards the ocean in Georgia, follow them, make sure their cruelty towards other survivors is... punished" she said with a devious chuckle. The 2 hunters nodded as they leapt away from the house, "Come Todd it is time to return to Fairfield the hunters will join us there later" she said as the beast behind her bowed his head and complied with her wishes...

End chapter

Authors notes: almost done just one more to go and then it's off to dead air in Newburg.

See ya next time.


	25. Chapter 25 The Slaters

Chapter 25 The Slaters

Authors notes: note to people reading this is what I believe happened when the group was kicked off the boat by the Slaters and thus is not cannon, but if you think events surrounding the ending of death toll to the beginning of dead air could've been different be sure to let me know, with that said please enjoy no.25.

Bill looked at the land around them as the boat quickly sped up river living the cursed town of riverside behind in the dust, "well looks like things are turning in our favour" said Louis positively as usual. "Alright let's go meet the happy couple" he said walking to the front of the boat followed by his 3 colleagues, they entered the front cabin to see the woman sitting in a chair, with a man at the controls of the boat. "Welcome aboard I'm John and that's Amanda it's good to see some more friendly faces" he said shaking Bills hand, Bill then looked at Amanda who simply smiled at him as he nodded. "Thanks for coming to get us, don't know what we would've done if you hadn't" he admitted as John laughed quietly. "Don't worry about it, we'll be at the safe zone before you know it, just sit back and relax it's still a little while yet" said John as Bill nodded telling his team to follow him to the back of the boat.

Back at the back the group stood around the back watching the scenery go by as the boat sped down river, "what's the big looking city on the left" Louis asked pointing seeing several fires engulfing different parts of the city. "That must be Newburg I used to go there to see my grandma when I was a kid, never really liked it much" said Zoey as Louis simply nodded his understanding of her explanation. For a few minutes after that the group remained in silence as they watched countless trees and a city to their left go by as well as a lighthouse eventually to their right. It was then soon after that the boat came to a stop suddenly and a back door at the very back of the boat swung open gently Zoey gasping as she looked inside.

Inside the room were countless weapons and medical supplies as well as food and various liquids, "wow these guys sure are armed up huh" she remarked before she yelped in terror as she turned back to see John and Amanda outside the front cabin with a revolver and a shotgun pointing at them. The 3 men turned around as well just as equally shocked, "What the hell is this?!" Francis said surprised as her aided his own shotgun finger etched on the trigger as tense stand-off seemed to occur suddenly. "Drop your weapons and slide them over here now, if I have to ask again one of you is gonna be sorry" said John suddenly pumping his shotgun for effect. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but if you think we are just gonna surrender like that you have another thing coming" Bill said stoping forward slightly. This caused John to realign his aim with the old man, "I mean it one more step and your toast old man!" He said aggressively this time.

Louis and Zoey did as they were told sliding their machine guns across the deck which Amanda kicked out of their reach, "Come on big boy drop the shottie or your in big trouble" Amanda said smiling sadistically. But Francis refused to back down, "Francis do as they say, this isn't a fight we wanna be in" said Bill quietly, finally Francis sighed, his shotgun on the floor and kicked over to Amanda. "Now then, hand over your bags as well, or your finished" John said as Zoey, Louis, Francis and Bill all did as they were told backing up with their hands above their heads as the slaters continued to point their weapons at them. "Good little survivors, Now then, this is where you get off" said Amanda laughing at Zoey's and Louis's horrified reaction, "you can't just leave us like that, that's not fair" Zoey said. "Darling I can do whatever the hell I like no which one of you is gonna swim first, or do you need a little persuasion" she said cocking her revolver for effect.

None of them were prepared however when Francis drew his magnum, but before he could gain any leverage, it was shot out of his hand cluttering into the water and sinking to the bottom of the river. "Nice try ugly, no get!" Amanda said sadistically as she fired again barely missing Francis's leg causing him to jump backwards over the side of the boat and into the river. "Francis no!" Louis cried as he jumped in after him, Zoey backed away nervously as Amanda redirected her aim at her, "Come on now make it easy on yourselves and get out of here" she said firing and missing Zoey narrowly. Zoey yelped as she fell off the back of the boat, bill had a angry glare as he stared at the 2 slaters, "just know this, if I ever run into you 2 sick bastard again, I'll be there to kill ya" he said as he jumped off the boat after his 3 colleagues.

Amanda chuckled as she watched them swim towards land on the left side of the boat, "well don't just stand there like a sore thumb, get us out of here!" She said as her husband got back in the driver seat and drove the boat forward. As the boat sped away from the swimming survivors, Amanda sighed putting her revolver away as she collected the weapons and putting them into the storage room at the back of the boat. "I think we've looted enough I think it's time to get our asses off the mainland and out to an island somewhere" she said as John nodded, continuing to drive the boat forward down the river. Once she was done she went back to the front cabin sighing as she slipped off her boots before laying down on the sofa a toothy grin on her face, "oh life is good" she said as the boat sped away from the scene of the crime.

...

Bill frowned as he and Zoey were the first for each the sand on the left side of the river, stumbling forward before he collapse into the sand, coughing up water as he shivered from how cold the river was this time of year. Zoey crawling over to him as both of them embraced each other in a courting hug, Zoey with some tears on her face as she buried her face in his shoulder. He looked up as Francis and Louis crawled out of the river and collapsed onto the sand not too far away from them. "I can't believe they just did that too is after everything we've been through this is how we end up" Zoey said, all of them remained silent as they attempted to warm themselves up. Except for Bills glock and medkit and Francis's crowbar they had lost all of their weapons and supplies, "What the hell just happened to us?" Louis asked in disbelief as Bill looked back towards the river a angry snarl on his features. "We've been left 4 dead..." he simply said as the others looked at each other in shock and disbelief...

End chapter

Authors notes: Alright that another campaign all wrapped up, I hope your enjoy this story and thank you all for reading I will see you all next time as we start with dead air.

Goodbye


	26. Chapter 26 The road to Newburg

Chapter 26 The road to Newburg

Authors notes: Dead Air here we go

DEAD AIR

Their flight just got delayed permanently

The group had been sitting on the beach for nearly 15 minutes now waiting to dry off as the time was nearing 6:00am, it would soon be dawn, Bill knew they couldn't sit around and sulk for the rest of their lives so he had to get them motivated. "Maybe if we head into Newburg we can find some weapons and supplies and see if there is any information about an evac somewhere in the city" he said as everyone turned to face him. "If we follow this road it should take us directly into the city then we can find our way around from there" Bill continued as the group nodded. "We've only got 2 weapons and a medkit, well have to be as quiet as possible til we find something else to use to defend ourselves with" said Francis holding up the crowbar while bill held up the glock that thankfully hadn't been rendered useless in the water. "Alright it doesn't look like there is any infected on the road up ahead so let's get moving" he said leading the way as he had the teams only fire arm.

The street ahead was dark and filled with bodies and countless crashed and burning cars, the group looking nervously as they passed by dark houses and fortified buildings wondering if anyone was still alive in the area around them beside the boat owners who would remain nameless. They soon found a nice large burning fire which they gathered around to help finish drying themselves off, the only benefit to being force to swim in the river was that some of the dirt previously on their clothes had washed off. In the light of the fire Francis caught glimpse of something that would proof useful for them, he tossed the crowbar to Louis who caught it with one hand. He then laughed as he picked up a large bloodied axe that had been imbeded in the head of a now dead infected, left behind by whoever had killed the mindless creature. He held it with a firm two handed grip, satisfied that it wasn't too heavy, "this will do some damage" he said as they moved on from the fire.

Soon enough further down the street was a singular common that looked up to face them as they approached, it screamed in rage before charging forward, only for its body to collapse to the gerund as Francis served its head with his new axe. "Nice" Louis said as the head flew some distance landing in the river to their left, Zoey then spotted something useful hanging out the back of an abandoned car that had its back doors open. A rather worn down in colour pink hello kitty bag, she placed the bag on her back, thankfully it was already empty, "we can use this to hold anything we find" she said the men nodding as they continued on down the road. Thankfully they didn't see the body of the child the bag belonged to and thus assumed she had been evacuated, with the exception of the one common there was no others in sight on the road ahead of them.

...

They had been travelling along the road for around 15 minutes now only having to deal with 2 idle common infected stumbling about, the tall skyscrapers of Newburg towering above them as the sun was now beginning to rise in the sky above the burning city. Louis then took notice of a 2 story building to their left that had several notices on the outside with useful information on it, "Hey look its a supermarket we should check inside for supplies" he said pointing as Bill nodded in agreement. They quickly forced their way in through the barred front door switching on bills singular flashlight as the suns rays were blocked out by the barricades over the windows and doors. "Stick together we can't split up when we have no light" bill whispered in case there was unwelcome company in the room with them. They quickly made their way down each isle surprisingly the store hadn't been completely looted, they found many useful items including another flashlight, and many items of canned food and bottles of water. Zoey's bag quickly filling up much to her dismay however Louis quickly found another large rucksack with a green army cameo on it which he agreed to wear taking some of the weight off of Zoey.

As they used the 2 flashlights to search the building they were in, Francis found something of great value to them, stairs leading upstairs revealed a sealed off room at the end of a corridor. With Louis behind him he used the axe to force entry and was grateful that he did as he hit the mother load and found items that would make up for what they lost back on the boat. "Attention shoppers with hit the mother fucking jackpot" he said in joy as Bill and Zoey quickly followed them up the stairs to see the room was filled with various weapons, ammo piles and grenades of all kinds. "Hot damn, that's a sight for sore eyes" Louis said, "oh thank god looks like we gonna be alright" Zoey said as Bill nodded his satisfaction turning to Francis, "your doing this unit proud kid" he said. They walked into the room making sure to keep on eye on the door behind them in case something unpleasant had followed them in, as they began to look around for weapons and things that they desired.

Francis whistled as he picked up a large black fully automatic shotgun with a box of shells and was already loaded, "come to daddy my sweet shotgun" he said already preferring this to the one he had lost back on the boat. He also found 2 M1911 pistols like the ones Zoey had previously, putting them in his holster, he also took 2 pipe bombs and a Molotov. "I'm gonna try this sniper rifle" Zoey said picking up a large military standard sniper rifle, it was larger then her previous hunting rifle and had twice the clip size satisfying her to no end. She also found a large Katana in a sheath in the corner of the room, "oh yeah lovely" she said placing the sheathed weapon in a strap on her back. "This is a nice weapon" Bill said taking a 3 round burst scar combat rifle from a cabinet, it lacked the fire rate of his M16 but would be more accurate at a longer range and would certainly get the job done. He elected to keep his glock finding another one to give him an akimbo as he also took 2 pipe bombs and a Molotov in his holster where his trusty knife still was. "This rifle is now mine" Louis said picking up a nice fully loaded AK47, it was slower then his smg but packed way more punch and hit like a truck. He also found himself another one of those bile bombs Francis had found back in riverside, as well as something extremely useful for killing infected. He laughed maniacally as he held up a large fully fueled chainsaw, "this is gonna be messy" he said reving it to ensure it worked which it did.

"Alright people looks like Francis has found us fortunes glory, but we can't stay here let's get moving, we still need to find some sign of an evacuation point in the city so let's move it out" Bill said as he walked back towards the stairs the others following closely behind him. He prayed for whoever had stored all those weapons in that room hoping they made it to safety in one piece as he and his team made their way back outside as the sun was now even higher in the sky. "Alright let's go" he said as Francis took the point brandishing his new shotgun, the group quickly making their way up the road into Newburg with renewed hope as they felt safer then ever with their new much stronger weapons of death. Bill looking further down the street the towering buildings of the city loomed over them, "hmm shouldn't be much further Til we reach the inner city" he said, Francis leading the way up the road.

Zoey decided it was time to address the elephant in the room, "I still don't understand why the slaters did that too us, what was the point of rescuing us just so they could take our weapons and supplies" she said as the 3 men stiffened up as they walked down the street. "Zoey...not all humans in this world are friendly... some just pretend to be to further their own goals, even when the world is coming to an end there will still be one asshole ruining the chances of others to further themselves" Bill said disheartening the young woman. "But don't let that stop you from surviving by doing what ever it takes, we are family and we look out for our own" he finished, Zoey nodding as they made their way down the street. The road up ahead seemingly being blocked off by a barricade, mounted with mini guns and razor wire many corpses lay on the floor in front of the barricade, however there was also 2 bodies on top of the barricade. The people manning the miniguns had also lost their lives trying to defend the city from infected, "I guess that means the city is overrun" Louis said sadly, "it does but that doesn't mean we won't find an evac, we just gotta find a way in" Bill said looking around.

Francis then spotted something off to the left, "look there is a ladder over here, it leads up to that greenhouse on top of this building" he said, "Alright let's get up there that's our best chance of getting in the city" Bill said. They quickly climbed up the ladder one at a time, ensuring no smokers were present and once they were all up they looked around in the room they were now in. They now sat in a room, in the greenhouse, sealed off from the rest of it, several tables were in the room with some pipe bombs and Molotov's on them, "we should be safe to stay up here for a few hours and get some rest" Bill said sitting down on the table as Zoey sat down on the floor. Bill sighed as he opened up a pack of fags and lit one before taking a long drawn out puff, as Louis and Francis sat eating a few packs or crisp with some bottles of water. "Well rest here for some time, it's been a good while since any of us had any decent rest so we'll take it while we can" bill said, as Zoey laid herself against the wall hoping to get some form of sleep...

End chapter

Authors notes: and thus dead air has begun, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	27. Chapter 27 The Greenhouse

Chapter 27 The Greenhouse

Authors notes: 27

The group had been on the roof in the greenhouse for around about 2 hours now, Francis and Louis were quietly conversing as they ate some beef jerky while bill was cleaning out his new rifle, Zoey asleep in the corner using her jacket as cover as her shoes sat by her side. Suddenly everyone looked in up in surprise as a low rumbling engine sound could be heard coming closer, before suddenly a large plane of some type flew directly over the heads rather low in the sky. Zoey yawning as she stood up slipping her shoes back on and putting on her jacket on as well, "that plane is most likely heading for the airport if we wanna any chance of getting out of this city I say we head there too" Francis said. Louis and Zoey nodded their agreement as Bill looked out towards the rooftops they were on adjacent to the greenhouse, there was infected in the path ahead quite a lot, it was going to be a rough journey but it was their current only plan of action. "Alright then let's do it, stay together, Francis take the point" he said, Francis nodded cocking his shotgun as he opened the door that lead directly into the greenhouse where there was plants everywhere, "this way kids" he said jokingly as he began to push through.

As expected the infected screamed in rage at the sign of their presence and began to mindlessly charge forward straight into the waiting shotgun of Francis which sent them flying back in pieces. He lead them out onto a rooftop where they were noticing a plank of wood leading down to another rooftop and inside a apartment building. "Down there" he said firing at any commons in sight sending some of them toppling over the edge to a late grave, he laughed as countless infected were knocked back over the edge by the blast from his shotgun. They crossed over the planks and down onto the next rooftop pushing their way into the apartment as a hooded figure watched them while clinging to the side of an apartment building. Proceeding through and clearing out the commons Francis could see a hotel building down in the street below, "that's the harbour view hotel if we head there, there is a safe room" he said. "Sounds good to me let's do it" bill said, Francis lead the way out onto a rooftop where a ladder ahead provided access towards the hotel. Unfortunately a bucket load of infected came charging down from the ladder, the team opened fire blasting back the commons in their path.

Louis yelped as a hooded figure jumped from the rooftop behind them and missed him by mere inches, screaming in fury as it raised its claws and slashed for the mans throat also missing by inches. Zoey took notice of the creature and realigned her aim, blasting its head into mist and fragments, "sweet baby" Louis said as Francis and bill cleared out the last of the horde. "Alright let's get up that ladder" Bill said as he climbed up ensuring the way forward was clear at least for the foreseeable future. Bill could see from the elevated position that infected were all over the street outside the harbour view hotel including what looked like a boomer next to ana alarmed car. "Zoey think you can blast that boomer without hitting the car" he said quietly as Zoey looked down her scope aligning her aim with the bloated figure. She held her breath as she fired popping the infected menace with one clean shot, as expected the infected in the immediate vaccinate rushed to the bile emanating from the boomers exploded body. Bill chuckled as he watched the infected claw at each other trying to rush at the bile scent as it drove them insane, "alright then, let's get down there and into that hotel" he said jumping down onto a lower roof and inside a smashed open window into another apartment.

As they navigated down the stairs through into a corridor Zoey couldn't help but wonder about everything that had happened to them soo far and how unlucky the group of 4 had been with getting rescued. Helicopter crashed after pilot turned infected, truck clot blocked outside of riverside, riverside had been overrun and then the slaters welcomed them aboard just to hijack their supplies before dumping them off again. She took a deep breathed and closed her eyes as she hoped more than ever there was a pilot with a working plan at the airport, she wanted nothing more then to get away from all the infected. She reopened her eyes as Bill jumped down into the street and began clearing out the various common infected still left after the boomer explosion drove them all crazy, Louis also aiding him as he and Francis also jumped down. Zoey sighed before also jumping down into the street, the ash that coated the ground on the bottom of their shoes as they entered the front of the harbour view hotel.

Francis quickly spotting a safe house in the kitchen, once everyone was inside, the door was slammed shut, Zoey immediately sitting on one of the various tables in the kitchen they now resided in. Louis joining her and starting a quiet conversation as Francis looked out the door ahead of them, Bill lightning up another fag as he sat contemplating their situation. "We wait here for 10 minutes then we continue on to the airport we don't know how much longer the plane will be there if we don't get a move on" he said. Francis scowled audibly as he saw many infected out in the path ahead, something was telling him that getting to the airpot was not going to be just a simple walk...

End chapter

Authors notes: thanks for being patient with me while I tried to get these written and released as soon as possible, I'm thinking that once I have completed this story I may do one for the campaigns of the left 4 dead 2 survivors as well, let me know what you think of that idea and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	28. Chapter 28 The Hotel

Chapter 28 The hotel

Authors notes: 28

Francis grunted as he looked outside at the path ahead seeing countless infected stumbling bout waiting for them, "something tells me they ain't gonna make it easy to get to the airport" he said turning to the others who looked up at him. "It doesn't matter how hard it's gonna get as long as we stick together and watch our backs we will make it" bill said in a gruff voice, "come on Francis stay positive" Louis said swinging his arm as he attempted to cheer the grumpy biker up, causing a small giggle from Zoey. "Yeah whatever you say mr fancy pants" Francis said causing Bill to facepalm, "alright people it's time to move out, no body wander off, and Francis your on point" he said clearly annoyed at the man in question for being so negative. Francis simply grunted swinging open the safe room door and stomping outside ready to take his anger out on anything infected.

...

Francis opened fire as infected began to charge at them blasting fragments and bone off of victims that were hit by his powerful spread, quickly clearing out the commons that were littered about in front of them. He then walked outside the hotel kitchen looking around at the area, he could see a chain link fence and on the other side was a truck giving access to a ladder that lead to the upper stories of the hotel. "We should get back up to the rooftops will be easier then taking the streets to the airport" he said as he jumped the fence and climbed up the ladder motioning for the others to follow as he ensured there was no infected waiting for them. The others soon joined him as he lead the way into a bedroom suite, and out into the corridor of the hotel, the path ahead was pitch black and thus flashlights were switched on.

Francis blasting back anything that came running out of the darkness as he pushed on, hearing the heavy breathing and moaning of the infected all around him as he pushed down the corridor seeing a stair well up ahead. He mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs the rest of the team following closely behind as he cleared the way forward for them. Thankfully the next floor up was more lit and thus they didn't have to rely solely on their flashlights, Francis spotted a open window in a bedroom which lead out onto the rooftop ahead of them. Louis pointing out what looked to be a crane ahead of them, they smashed through the window and came out onto the rooftop looking around them, there was a higher rooftop ahead of them which they could use the crane to gain access to as it had a dumpster attached to it. Unfortunately they would first need to lower the crane so that the dumpster would be in the right place, "we can use the crane to lower the dumpster and get across" he said looking around seeing infected in various rooftops ahead of them, wondering how such stupid creatures could get up here was beyond him but he cursed none the less knowing a firefight was coming when they waited for the crane to lower.

"Look around for anything we can use to hold them off with to make a perimeter before we start this" Bill said, as Louis immodestly pointed out two gas cans they could crate a ring of fire around the crane with. "Good find kid" Bill nodded impressed as Louis laid the cans out in a circle around the crane as he, Bill and Francis took up positions around the crane. Zoey would be the one to enter the crane and start it while staying up there to snipe long range targets she could see. She flipped the switch and the crane groaned as it began to lower a horrid metal sound emanating as it descended to the level they wanted it at and lol and behold the horde began to charge towards the direction, agitated by the noise of the crane. Zoey opened fire as infected came into view clambering over rooftops and climbing up the side of the building they were on top of in an attempt to snuff out their lights. Gunfire broke out as the survivors defended themselves from the onslaught of the infected menace, Bill igniting the gas can furthest to the left creating a defensive perimeter as the group focused on approaching infected from the right side.

The fire soon ran out and infected closed in again, but the combined gunfire from all survivors kept the horde at bay as the crane lowered more and more towards their rooftop. Louis unloading a full mag as he ejected the clip and slammed another in continuing to fire at all the dark figures closing in around them. The sun hanging low in the sky now as the day was getting on, thankfully the dumpster finally arrived and the group finished off the last of the horde, "alright kids our dumpster has arrived let's go" Francis said teasingly as Zoey climbed the ladder first followed by Louis and then Bill. Francis went to climb before a tongue wrapped itself around him and began to drag him away as a boomer also puked all over him, he cried out as infected began to swarm him punching and clawing away as the smoker restricted him. The others turned back in shock shooting the infected and the boomer off of Francis and finally Zoey landing a neat headshot on the smoker causing it to explode.

Francis stumbled to his feet his arms covered in scratches and bite marks, "god damn vampires!" He cursed as Zoey got to work using the first aid kit to disinfect and patch up his battered arms. "Thanks I owe ya" he said as he returned to the dumpster and climbed up hissing in pain as his arms hurt like hell. He then overlooked the view of the Main Street below as well as the landscape of the whole city, "the whole god damn cities burning" he said, "last time I was hear the city wasn't soo much on fire" said Zoey as Bill climbed across to another rooftop looking down at the street below. "There's a safe room in that storage building, let's get down there" he said as he lead the way across the rooftops and into a building, that would hopefully lead them down to the street below.

End chapter

Authors notes: hopefully will have the dead air segment done and dusted before Christmas but if not very soon after, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.


	29. Chapter 29 The office building

Chapter 29 The office building

Authors notes: 29 here we go

Francis grumbled to himself as he lead the way through the office building countless infected and dead bodies everywhere which he gunned down as he pushed through most of them not even realising the survivors were there before being shot down. His arms still stung from the earlier attack but he wasn't gonna let some cuts and scratches stop him from getting to the airport as he approached a flight of stairs next to a elevator realising the elevator was out of power. "Sorry Bill we gotta take the stairs, the elevators out" Zoey said with a giggle as the man in question grunted his displeasure at the notion of the stairs, "mother jumped" he cursed. They began to defend the staircase winding round to the other direction as they descended to the floor below, infected grumbling mindlessly as they stumbled about the various office cubicles.

The group pushed through the room around the desks being sure to blast away any infected in their path as they made it across the room to the next set of stairs Bill cursing once again as they descend to an even lower down floor. Surprisingly this floor had no commons in it at all, however a haunting sound of crying suddenly became audible as Bill stepped in the room, "shh there's a witch near here... lights off" he whispered strongly as the lights of their various weapons went off. Zoey however was not so sure, while the crying sounded familiar it didn't sound like the typical crying of a witch, "I don't think that's a witch, we should check out just to be sure, it doesn't sound like one" she said the 3 men looking at her surprised.

"Zoey every crying woman we have come across has tried to rip our throats out, I'm not gonna go looking for one now just cause you have a feeling" Francis said angrily as the woman looked at him appalled. "Are you kidding me Francis we have to be sure, what if that's just a young girl scared and alone... we have to do something..." she said as she was cut off by Bill putting a hand over her mouth turning her towards him. "Zoey I know your intentions are good kid but we can't take the risk, even with this much firepower a witch is a witch, if we take the risk and it is a witch we could be putting ourselves in serious danger" he said, "now come on enough chatter we need to move on now" he said as Zoey looked at him angrily. "Come on Zoey he's right we have to stick together" said Louis putting a reassuring arm on the young woman, "Louis... you of all people should understand" she said pushing his arm off and storming forward annoyed at the appalling attitudes of her 3 cohorts.

...

The group had made it to the ground floor of the office building where thankfully the crying of the woman was much quieter meaning she was back upstairs and they seemed to have gotten past her. "Alright the storage building is right across the street" Bill said before suddenly putting his hand up to silence any chit chat. He could here the groaning of a boomer from somewhere nearby, he then motioned for his team to follow him out the back way where they would go round the back of the building to a side alley to get out onto the Main Street. Once they reached the alley they could see infected crawling all over the Main Street as well as a alarmed car in the middle of the road, "shit what do we do now" Louis said as Bill drew a pipe bomb and lit the fuse with his cigarette.

The grenade was thrown and every infected in the immediate area was drawn to the loud beeping device, soon after that it exploded showering blood mist and body pieces into the air. Thankfully the alarmed car hadn't been hit, and it seemed the boomer had been hit by the pipe causing its upper body to explode, "alright let's get to the that safe room" he said. The group advanced out onto the Main Street a tall green gangly figure hiding next to the alarm car suddenly screamed as it shot its tongue around Zoey causing her to yelp. Francis fired causing the creature to exploded and release its captive, they watched in horror as its body bounced back onto the car, which suddenly began emanating a horrid alarm as many angry screams and shouts suddenly emanated all around.

"God damnit Francis!" Bill cursed as the biker in question looked sheepishly helping the young woman of the group to her feet, as many dark shadows began to charge from the office building. "Holy shit, here they come!" The biker shouted as the whole group fired, slowly backing up to the storage building where Francis tossed a Molotov once they were inside sealing off the entrance to the building as the infected were engulfed in flames. "Yeah, take some of that you sons of bitches" he said colicky as Zoey pulled him into the safe room where she shut the door behind them sitting down on a wooden box. "Any zombie fight you can crawl away from means you won it" he said as the woman shook her head in disbelief at the attitude of the confident biker man she was now allies with.

End chapter

Authors notes: will keep these coming as fast as I can with minimum errors apologies in advance for any long delays as I'm very busy with work and learning to drive right now, thanks for reading and I will see you all again soon.

Goodbye


	30. Chapter 30 The contruction site

Chapter 30 The construction site

Authors notes: once this story is completed I will be starting a new one based on the events of left 4 dead 2 as well as writing more chapters and progressing my other story set after both games the war for planet earth. For now please enjoy chapter no.30 as we reach half way through dead air roughly.

Bill looked out towards the area ahead as the rest of the group conversed quietly, Louis checking voter Francis bandages to ensure his wounds were healing nicely which thankfully they were. Zoey looked down towards the floor kicking her legs slightly as she was deep in thought, she prayed that they hadn't left a young girl behind and that bill had been right to ignore the call of the crying. She knew he was most likely right and that she was most likely being stubborn like a typical stormy young lady would but refused to accept it out of principle. Soon enough bill decided it was time for the team to move on, "alright people we haven't got much further to go the airport is a couple of city blocks away so cut out the shit and let's get moving" he said pushing open the door and marching outside as his team groaned reluctantly following the old man. "Guess someone's back in Vietnam mode" Francis said sarcastically causing laughter from the other 2 members of the group as Bill chose to ignore the snarky comment.

The group quickly navigated through an alleyway clearing out the infected as they made their way into a construction site which of course was littered with infected mindlessly stumbling around. The group got to work clearing the infected in the area out as they pushed forward, Bill spotting a catwalk above on the second floor of a barely constructed building that was clearly in progress until the green flu hit. The infected screaming as they lunched for them, Bill using his Glock's for the time being as Zoey slashed a common into bits with the katana she found back in the house on the outskirts of the city her sniper rifle slung over her shoulder. They climbed up to the catwalk, Louis firing small bursts from his AK to kill off any infected in sight as Bill spotted an alleyway to the left with a problem. "God damnit the way forward is blocked by that barricade" he said a he spotted several vantage points in the area, "we gonna need to shoot that barricade to burn a path to continue on" said Louis as he spotted 2 gas cans nearby.

"We can set up and hold them off to the path clears" he said picking up the cans and placing one by a ladder and the other on the ground below ready to set off as soon as infected began swarming. Once the group was already with primary weapons out and ready to fire, Francis covering a spot that they could climb up behind them with his shotgun fully loaded and ready to unleash hot lead on anything stupid enough to try and climb up. "Alright we are ready let's do this" said Louis as Bill nodded poking round the corner and setting off the canisters at the barricade with one burst from his scar, the cans exploded loudly engulfing the wooden barricade in flames as infected whacked loudly angered by the loud noise as they began to advance on the survivors location. Zoey opened fire with her sniper as infected came into view at the other end of the catwalk exploding heads and destroying body parts, Louis and Bill soon adding to the gunfire as more and more infected charged forward.

Francis blasting back infected that tried to climb up next to him as Bill set of the can by the ladder engulfing infected in flames as they climbed up straight into the burning flames, laughing as the infected were too stupid to realise what to do. Zoey then yelled as a smokers tongue wrapped around her and began pulling her towards the edge of the catwalk which countless infected were at the bottom of ready to rip her apart. She yelped as the tongue suddenly released her and bill grabbed her arm before she fell to her doom, "thanks bill" she said breathing heavily as she felt that was going to be the end of her, he simply nodded as he set of the can below sending all the infected below them to a painful flaming death. The infected quickly dwindling in numbers as the group took them all out as the flames around the barricades finally dissipated, leaving black marks on the floor and wall but no barricade to block their path.

"Alright the paths clear let's get moving" Francis said jumping down from. The catwalk and advancing towards the alley way when suddenly a horrific roar sounded and he looked up to a the form of a tank jump down right in front of him. "Tank!" He shouted swinging and clubbing the infected right in the face, he then recoiled in pain as he felt as though he head just punched a brick, he then yelled as the best punched him in the gut sending him flying in to the sand backs as the rest of his team began to open fire on the behemoth. The beast roaring as it picked up a dumpster and tossed it up, barely missing Louis who ducked as the dumpster crashed into a brick wall the best climbing up right next to him causing him to scream as it rammed him onto the ground below. Zoey and bill firing as they back towards the other end of the catwalk the beast giving chase as Francis slowly got to his feet grabbing his shotgun and rushing to Louis, "come on Louis it's time to get up" he said pulling the office worker up as he groaned in pain.

Bill and Zoey fired at the behemoth as it chased them across the cat walk, Zoey dropping a clip and slapping a new one in as she fired round after round into the mass hulking beast. She was caught off guard however when a hunter leapt through the air from the darkness of machinery and landed on Bill, knocking the old man down to the ground floor of the catwalk as it began to try and tear away at him. She shot it off and then yelped in terror as the tank used the momentary distraction to close the distance ramming into her and knocking her down to the ground where she landed with an audible thus groaning as heavy pain shot through her left leg. The tank roared as it redirected towards bill, who climbed to his feet seeing Zoey on the ground in pain sparked rage in the old man who began to unload a full mag on the tank. Moving from his position and out into the open drawing the tank away from Zoey, Louis and Francis came along and alps began to u load as the mighty infected finally succumbed to the hail of bullets and damage it had taken and collapsed to the ground with an mighty thud as a pool of blood formed underneath it.

"Zoey!" Bill suddenly said as he run over to the clearly injured woman who gingerly limped to her feet crying out as she put weight on her left leg, "lie down and let me take a look" he said as she sat back down as he rolled up her jeans and felt he leg. "Is it bad?" She asked gritting her teeth as Louis and Francis stood beside them worried looks on their faces, "nah it ain't broken or fractured but it's heavily bruised probably from the fall you took" bill explained handing her some pills as he bandaged her leg. "Thanks bill" she said gingerly as the old man simply nodded turning back to the corpse of the tank, "now that momentary distraction is over let's get moving, that pilot might already be leaving for all we know" he said as he and Francis took the lead marching towards the alleyway as Zoey walked behind slower with a limp in her step as Louis bought up the rear.

End chapter

Authors notes: thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one

Goodbye


	31. Chapter 31 The power plant

Chapter 31 The power plant

Authors notes: getting a good way through dead air now and will keep them coming as soon as possible for now enjoy number 31

The group advanced cautiously down the alleyway and out onto the Main Street where they spotted a power plant across the road, "we can cut through the plant in order to get to the airport" Zoey said. "Good thinking" Bill said as he and Francis pushed forward using as little ammo as possible to deal with the commons that were scattered around the place. Quick bursts from Bill and wide shots from the biker sent them to a late grave, the power plant itself was huge with massive generators and power pylons for many miles around. "Check that building over there might be something useful" said Louis pointing right past a pylon to a dark building, "be careful this is good place for an ambush" Bill said quietly but sternly. They walked over to the building as fast as they could with Zoey in tow, as Francis and Bill watched outside the young woman and office worker went inside and found a dead body wearing a CEDA suit with a bile bomb attached to it.

"This will be useful for something" he said picking it up and placing it with his other one he already had being sure not to break the glass, they both returned outside and grouped with the other 2 men as they pushed on through the plant. "Past these generators there should be a building we can pass through and we'll be right at the airport" Louis said with great enthusiasm, Francis simply grunted sarcastically as he lead the way blasting away the various infected that charged at him from the darkness of abandoned machinery. They past a large generator where they could see the entrance to the building Louis had referred to. A hooded figure crouched down as it watched them from the top of the building before it launched forward with a horrid shriek intent on snuffing their lights out. It never got the chance as a burst from Louis exploded its head into fragments, "damn now that was a shot" bill said clearly impressed as was Francis. "Guys at the office used to laugh at me when I hit the rifle range at lunch, ain't so damn funny now is it" he said causing laughter from Francis and Zoey who recoiled as pain shot through her leg.

"You ok kid?" Bill asked leaning a hand on her shoulder as she forced a weak smile, "I'll make it" she said trying to hide the obvious look of pain on her expression, Bill turned around to look at the building behind them. "Well rest in there for a hour or so and let those pain pills kick in, then well continue on, we should be right on top of the airport now in anyway" he said as she nodded her agreement. They helped Zoey inside a large white room filled with several large tanks filled with whatever contents they had, they proceeded to the corner of the room where they allowed Zoey to lay on the floor before they all sat around her ensuring they could see the whole room. "Might as well have some food and drink while we are here, ain't no sense of going hungry no matter how close we are" Bill said lightning a fresh cigarette, as Louis and Francis opened up a pack of beef jerky and Zoey tucked in to a can of peaches. "Well it can only get better right?" Louis said trying to positive which worked with Bill and Zoey to some degree, "yeah whatever you say" Francis said thought deep down he knew Louis was right.

...

An hour had passed and bill had decided it was time to move the team forward, the airport was just on the other side elf the building that they were in, Zoey had been dossed up on pills and her leg and been wrapped in bandage to help stop the swelling of bruising. "This way" he said leading them through 2 dark rooms with a pills cabinet and some ammo which they used to stock up on before they proceeded into a lighter room, Zoey could see the airport through a partially busted down door. "We've made it!" She said excitedly, they proceeded forward and opened the door all their faces except for Francis dropped at the horrible sight before them. The airport exterior had been completely destroyed by whatever had happened here, rubble bodies and flames were everywhere as well as downed plane directly in front of them. "Man they really trashed this airport" Louis remarked sadly as Bill looked in the area around them scouting countless infected stumbling about, "I hope this ain't the plane we saw" Zoey said sadly.

"It isn't so let's get moving and find that plane" he said not wanting to waste time, if the airport and the entire city was already in flames then they were quickly running out of time before the city was firebombed completely. Zoey then spotted something useful up above the car park round the back of the destroyed plane, "look up there we can get in to the airport over the skybridge" she said. "Alright let's get up there" Bill said as they circled round the down plane, they went round as far wide as they could so they disturbed as few infected as possible. Bill had a nasty feeling that their journey was not over yet... not by a long shot...

End chapter

Authors notes: thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one

Goodbye


	32. Chapter 32 The Skybridge

Chapter 32 The skybridge

Authors notes: I have decided to make some major changes to my story progression, as of the release of this chapter my story a war for planet earth will be deleted and re written. This is simply because I'm not happy with how that has turned out so far and think I can write a much better version, but for now pls enjoy this story as I continue with it.

The group quietly advanced into a pitch black multi story indoor car park where they would go up floors in order to gain access to the skybridge Zoey had pointed out to them earlier. The infected were all around them breathing and groaning heavily as they mindlessly stumbled about in the darkness, the group felt unnerved as the darkness seemed to be everywhere around them as the light of the fires outside vanished completely they were swallowed by the darkness of nothingness except for the sounds of the enemy all around them. "Stay sharp" bill whispered as they used their flashlights to guide them past various cars and other obstacles as they attempted to keep their lights away from the infected at all costs. They spotted the ramp heading to the next floor up and immediately proceeded towards it, making sure to keep their lights against the walls so the enemy couldn't see them.

The next floor was just as dark as the one below and the one below that, however Francis could spot the light of the skybridge at the other end of the parking lot meaning it was a simple walk forward. "Just a bit further and we are at the skybridge" Zoey whispered enthusiastically, unfortunately none of them were quick to react as the tell tale signs of a boomer could be heard very close by and before anyone could react the bloated beast vomited all over Louis causing the man to cut as he shot it causing it to explode and shower vomit all over Bill. "God damn it Louis watch your fire!" Bill cursed loudly however he soon wished he hadn't. Dark figures began to rise up from the ground all around them as a wall of figures came running form the direction they had already come from. Bill wasted no time as he began to unload a full mag into the figures behind as Francis and Louis fired at the ones in front, it was too dark for Zoey to use the sniper rifle and thus she drew her katana from its sheath.

She began slashing away as the dark figures approached her at lightning speed blood spraying everywhere in front of her as she removed entire body parts from the infected attacking her. "We need to move people we are getting surrounded everyone make for the skybridge!" Bill shouted above all the horrible noises as he tossed a pipe bomb behind them causing all the infected to change direction as they slowly but surely pushed for the skybridge as the pipe bomb exploded and the chase was on again. The infected chasing down their targets which fired back trying to time their reloads around each other so the horde couldn't close in and surround them again. They entered the lit up stairwell for the skybridge as they quickly ascended up to the Skye I'd be Francis tossed a Molotov over back down the stairwell which exploded at the doorway leading into the car park.

The fire quickly spread engulfing all infected foolish enough to enter the fire into flames burning them to a crisp, the group proceeded across the skybridge running towards a safe room that was on the other side. It was then that Zoey cried out in shock as something wrapped around her body and pulled her out the window so that was dangling from the die of the skybridge. Louis quickly located the source of the tongue squeeze if the trigger and blowing the smoker Brians out. Zoey yelped as she looked behind her to see many infected in the car park below screaming and shouting below her flailing their arms around as they hoped she would fall and become their next meal. "Oh man, oh man, oh man" she whimpered hoping her grip was strong as Louis reached his hand out and pulled her back up into the skybridge. "Thank you Louis I owe you one" she said pulling him into a tight squeeze which the man smiled at as he returned the hug, "don't mention it, let's just get to that safe room" he said as she nodded as they walked slowly towards the safe room.

They looked back in alarm as infected charged across the skybridge towards them as they began to unload on them, right up until bill pulled them inside and slammed the door shut but not before tossing another pipe bomb back the way they came. Francis simply grunted as Louis and Zoey sat down on a table isn't he safe room as Bill lit up another cigarette, "well what do you know we made it to the airport, despite everything being against us, not bad I guess" Francis muttered causing Louis to scowl. "Hey come on man you've done nothing but be negative this whole time lighten up for once" he shot back, "I'll be positive once we are on the plan and away from this god forsaken city" Francis retorted. "Alright you two that's enough bickering, we've made it to the airport so let's rest for a while and then get moving" Bill said. As Zoey slipped off her shoes and got comfortable laying on the table before she quickly drifted off, the 3 men sitting around the floor as they quietly discussed with one another what to do next.

"Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this, they come at you and come at you and they never god man stop" Bill said as he drew a long puff of his cigarette, "yeah well as long as we make contact with this pilot and get aboard the plane we should be alright" Louis said as the other 2 hardened men of the group simply sat in silence as Louis then began to o pick at a bag of crisps...

End chapter

Authors notes: the dead air segment to the story should be if not almost completed before or just after Christmas, if not then I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and get everything you ask for as well as a happy new year. Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	33. Chapter 33 The Aiprot

Chapter 33 The airport

Authors notes: about 3 to 4 more chapters of dead aid to do and then it's off to blood harvest so please enjoy number 33.

Bill allowed the group to rest for around another 2 hours before he decided it was time for them to move on and get out of this horrid flaming city, he woke Zoey up who yawned before grabbing her stuff and slipping her rather dirty and worn out converse back on. "Alright people we are almost out of here we just gotta fight our way through the airport and out to the runway" he said holding his scar in a tight professional grip. "Alright then let's do it" Francis said pushing the safe room door open and stepping out into the airport lobby upper area, "stay close, we don't know what we are walking into" Bill said as they all switched on the flashlights as the airports power had long since gone out. Zoey taking the rear as she now had her rifle out using the scope to overlook the massive lobby area below. She began firing at the random platter of commons scattered about ensuring they wouldn't have to deal with them when they got down there.

They advanced forward, through a set of wooden double doors into a long corridor, "let's go through the offices" Francis said taking point as a street sweeper with his beloved auto shotgun which he used to dispatch of any pesky infected in his path. The corridor was long and narrow with doors leading into various rooms on either side of them, Bill feeling unnerved as they slowly walked down trying to keep noise to a minimum as Francis only fired when it was absolutely necessary. The corridor then turned left again it was long and narrow and their was various infected on the path ahead, Francis quickly blasting them all to hell as he pushed aggressively through the infected savages. Finally he led the way through another set of double doors and he could see they were on the opposite side of the upper lobby area that they were on previously, he could see the safe room from where he was standing. "Let's get down there and find a way to the runway" Bill said as he pushed the group down a set of escalators into the main lobby area below grimacing ya the sight before him as Zoey and Louis audibly gasped in shock and terror.

The lobby area was filled to the brim with bodies, some with bullet holes and other ripped to pieces and lying in their own blood, "holy Jesus" Francis said as Zoey was forced to turn away and gag as she felt bile rising in her throat. "Poor sons of bitches must've been trapped in when the infected attacked" bill said Boeing his head in sorrow, a massacre happened here and Bill was certain that no one not even the bodies with military fatigues and rifle stood a chance. "Let's take a look around for any supplies and then head out, this is getting depressing" Bill said the last part quietly as the group began to search the lobby area, Louis and bill checking the various desks and other places while Zoey checked the women's bathroom and Francis the men's. Zoey unnerved by the darkness as she scanned her flashlight around for any signs of danger but thankfully the cubicles seemed empty. She was unaware of the figure hanging form the ceiling eyeballing her down hungrily as her light scanned everywhere but above her.

As she turned to leave satisfied she hadn't found anything useful the creature lunged from its spot, on top of her, knocking her rifle away and forcing her to throw her hands up in defence. The creature swiped for her, catching her arm and causing her to yell in pain and shock, but with her quick thinking she a managed to hold the hunter back with one arm while using her free arm to unsheathe her katana which she quickly lunged up into the hunters skull, killing it instantly with deadly silence. She got up clutching her arm in pain and retrieving her weapon as Francis rushed in alerted by her Yelp with his shotgun at the ready, "Zoey you ok?" He asked concern seeing a scar that and oozing blood on her arm a rip in her jacket. "I'll make it, it's gonna take more than that to kill me" she said she sheathed her katana and walked out with her rifle ignoring the pain in her arm as she walked back to Louis and bill, bill noticing her cut arm.

"Let's get that patched up" he said pulling out a first aid kit and disinfecting and bandaging her arm, Francis joining them with a bile bomb in his hand as Bill and Louis finished tending to Zoey. "Alright we've found nothing of use so let's not waste anymore time and get moving" Bill said as Zoey and Francis noticed the way ahead was blocked by a chain link fence they were incapable of climbing over. "How do we get through this fence of shit" Francis said annoyed at their path once again being blocked off, "we can use that van to break through" Louis said pointing to the vehicle in question. "I hate vans" Francis said causing Louis to sigh as Bill visibly scowled and Zoey gave a small chuckle at the bikers silliness. "Wait here while I go start the van, we may have to fight our way through" he said as he marched up to the van and released the break and started the ignition. The van moved forward smashing through the gate and causing a horrible, metal screeching g sound to occur as it carried apron and crashed into a pile of laughable where it stopped dead.

As expected the infected in the area began to charge towards them annoyed by the sound of the van, "let's move people don't let them swarm us" Bill shouted as they began to fire. The group pushing through the now destroyed fence as they charged down the corridor into a luggage check in area that was seemed off by another fence. "Damnit we need a plan quickly or we are gonna get swarmed!" Francis shouted blasting back attacking infected as he shot and popped a boomer knocking back all the infected around the bloated figure. "Look over there we can go through the luggage vents" Zoey said suddenly looking to her right to see gaps were open allowing them to pas through, "make like a bee and buzz!" Louis shouted tossing his remaining bile bomb back the way they had come from which exploded and drew in all the infected as Francis tossed a Molotov. The group took the opportunity to scramble into the vents tossing luggage in front of the gap to sell it off as well as setting up a left over bucket on top of the doorway so that when it fell it will alert them to incoming infected.

...

Zoey lead the way along the conveyor belts that carried peoples luggage long since abandoned with the outbreak of the green flu, "not much further, I think there's a way to the terminal out through here" she said as the group slowly walked forward. The group recouping after their events back in the lobby area, "how you holding up kid?" Bill asked the girl in question who turned to look at him with a weak smile, "I'm gonna make it out of this mess if it kills me" she said as he simply nodded Louis agreeing with her positivity. As they jumped off the conveyor into a stairwell that lead out into a checkpoint area, Louis decided to ref his chainsaw and leave his AK47 on a strap across his shoulder, "I'll take the lead til we get to the runway" he said reving the chainsaw for comedic effect as Francis and Zoey laughed Bill simply nodding. "Alright then let's get our asses to that runway people, we've got a flight to catch" Bill said as the group entered the dark checkpoint not knowing what to expect...

End chapter

Authors notes: 3 more to go then we move on to blood harvest, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	34. Chapter 34 The Terminal

Chapter 34 The terminal

Authors notes: a war for planet earth has now been deleted but fear not I intend to remake that story in full once I'm done with my other projects, for now please enjoy chapter 34

Louis stuck to his word as he lead the way through the checkpoint area seeing a long metal fence along the whole way to their right except for a tiny gap which presented a problem in itself. The gap was a gate that they would be able to pass through but unfortunately it was a metal detection gate that still had power. "Of all the things to still have power in this shitty airport it was this shitty thing" Francis said annoyed as Zoey and Louis and bill for that matter shared his thoughts. "Alright so it's gonna be a fight they want to get to the runway, we'll fine, ive had enough of this airport let's get our asses through this we've come to far to be stopped now" Bill said nodding at Louis to take point. "Francis get that bile bomb ready, we don't know how many infected are between us and the runway" he said, the biker merely grunted as Zoey drew her katana ready to slash away at anything that wasn't friendly.

Louis nodded and took a deep breathe, as he passed through the gate, the alarm sounded almost immediately as the metal of Louis weapons was detected, "come and get some you sons of bitches" he said revving the chainsaw as countless dark figures began to charge towards them out of the darkness of nearby shops and fast food stores. Louis laughed maniacally as he cut through the infected with his ease blood spraying everywhere around him as bone and flesh were ripped to bits by the fast moving blade of his chainsaw. He pushed his way through as his three colleagues stood close behind pushing with him as he cut the horde to fragments of bone and meat, leading the way up and escalator and then to the left. Francis firing a whole mag into a group of commons coming from behind, Bill turned to the right to see the runway in full view through a massive window. "Damnit looks like they've bombed the airport" he said as he also fired with Francis at incoming attackers, Francis spitting a similar looking green C130 plane to the one they saw at the greenhouse, "I think I see the plane we saw out there on the ground" he said rather excitedly.

Louis simply nodded as the next wave of infected approached accompanied by a hunter, the creature screaming as it leapt towards him and soon wished that it hadn't of done so. The hunter misjudged the distance and landed right in front of Louis allowing the manager to chainsaw right through its body cutting in half, Zoey grimacing at the sight as Louis laughed loudly proud of his messy kill as he began to shred various other commons. The group pushed through the waiting area filled with various benches where people would normally wait for their gate to be called, most of those people were dead and the unlucky ones were now charging an office worked laughing evily as he rebel a chainsaw at their twisted faces. Francis and Zoey firing and slashing at infected coming from behind, Louis continuing to help the group progressed forward as Bill fired carefully ensuring he didn't accidentally hit Louis.

Louis himself spotting a safe room up ahead with a gate that lead out to the runway due to a gap in the horde, "we've got a safe room and it leads out to the runway, "alright then go, go, go!" Bill shouted as Louis sped up slightly still keeping the chainsaw revel as he cut down the horde. Francis firing round after round into flanking attackers as Zoey slashed anything that got too close for comfort, "we're almost there just a bit further" Louis said excitedly as he continued swinging the chainsaw around to face oncoming attacker until the unthinkable happened. The chainsaw suddenly stopped revving, it had run out of gas, "shit... shit, shit, shit!" Louis cried as her threw the chainsaw to the left knocking down 3 commons hit by it. Drawing his AK in record time and unloading hot lead as he almost reached the safe room, with a another full mag gone he made it in covering the others as they pushed through the infected masses.

Francis finally threw the pipe bomb as the group all entered the safe room momentarily distracting their attackers, bill slammed the door hut and put the bolt over it. Banging soon started on the door, "we can't wait here we have to keep moving we've got a plane out there and we need to go to it now!" He said, "stock up on ammo and then we get the hell out" he finished lightning another cigar. Zoey looked nervously out onto the runway, thankfully their didn't seem to be any infected in the area ahead between them and the plane, "hopefully the pilot was waiting to go and just needed some help with refuelling or something. "This is it people... this is do or die time..." bill finished his voice trailing off as they all checked and stocked ammo for their weapons before turning to look towards the runway...

End chapter

Authors notes: time for the runway finale next, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	35. Chapter 35 The Runway part 1

Chapter 35 The runway part 1

Authors notes: 2 chapters left so let's get to it enjoy :)

Bill wasted no time leading his group out to the runway as they jumped down onto it and began to make their way across hearing banging on the safe room door behind them which they all prayed would hold for a little while at least. They jumped down passing by all the abandoned luggage as the red sky of the burning city reached peak hours, the sun would soon be setting and Bill knew they wouldn't last another night in this city. "The plane we saw is at the other side of the runway, we need to see if there's a pilot and get our asses out of this city now" Bill said as Francis lead the way down the runway as fast as he could blasting away any stumbling infected in his path. Francis then spotted what they were looking for, the AC130 a deep green colour was parked at the far end of the airport runway, next to a funeral tanker. Their was a pipe connecting form the truck to the plane however it was not running, "let's take a look at what we've got" Francis said as he approached the plane.

Suddenly a voice came from a radio next to the fuel tanker connected to a unilateral corpse lying in a pool of blood, "hey, you there can you folks here me this is the pilot of the plane your next to?" The voice asked as Bill picked up the radio. "We here you loud and clear son what's the situation?" Bill asked as the pilot spoke once more, "I was sent here to evacuate any survivors left in the city, looks like you folks are it, so gas me up and we can fly out of here, the pumps gonna make a real racket so you folks make sure your ready for a fight before you start her up" he said as Bill looked around the runway not really seeing any good places to defend other than a mini gun placement right next to the fuel tanker where they could watch all sides for smokers and other infected. They set up with Louis manning the mini gun and bill and Francis watching the sides and Zoey using a ladder to climb on top of the tanker and provide support with her sniper rifle. Bill watching the side closest to their ticket out of the city, as Francis watched the side closes to the terminal where the majority of the infected would be coming from.

Bill then went and pulled the switch on the pump and a loud noise occurred as the fuel began to enter the plane, "that did it I can hear the truck pumping hold em off for me while I fuel up" the pilot spoke as Louis suddenly gasped pointing to the sky. Approaching the runway at the far right at rapid speed was another plane, the group soon realised it was coming in too fast to be landing normally, "holy shit everyone done!" Bill shouted as the plane came closer and closer not slowing down. Zoey could only watch in terror as the plane struck the ground a horrid sound of metal breaking apart on impact as sparks ignited as the plane dragged along the runway falling apart as a trail of flames was left behind it as it crashed right near where the safe room was. Bill climbed to his feet as he saw the destruction of the crashed plane, "Jesus..." he managed as his three colleagues stared in utter shock never seeing a plane crash like that before. Their shock turned into horror as ominous screams and shouts began to sound and echo all around them, "oh shit there coming!" Louis shouted terrified as Francis grunted cocking his shotgun as Zoey returned to her perch.

"Ah this is gonna be bad" bills said quietly as dark shadows began to appear all over the darkness of the runway as the sun went lower and lower in the sky, bill cocked his rifle, clicking his neck as he mentally and physically prepared for the onslaught that was coming their way. Glass smashed as infected broke through the windows of the terminal dropping down to the runway as they mindlessly charged towards the human survivors intent on sniffing their lights out. Zoey shook with fear as she readied her scope trying her best to steady herself as she took aim, the infected were coming and there was a lot of them... it was going to be one hell of a fight...

End chapter

Authors notes: one more to go and then we move on to blood harvest, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but work got busy over Christmas as well as other things that were going on and now things are getting back to normal. With that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	36. Chapter 36 The runway part 2

Chapter 36 The runway part 2

Authors notes: the last chapter of dead air begins now, enjoy.

The group was unnerved as Zoey's rifle sprung into action taking shot after shot and blowing heads and limbs off of infected bodies coming their way, soon however there was too many for her to aim at and she cursed reloading as Louis took over from her spinning the mini gun into life which spat flames as its high caliber rounds punctured infected bodies reducing them to heaps of grey flesh lying in pools of their own blood. Francis and Bill soon enough adding their own firepower to the mix as countless infected stormed across the runway angered by the horrific explosion of the crashing plane. Bill tossing a Molotov over to the right side of the runway coating a large area in flames which countless infected charged into regardless of the consequences. Said consequences being burnt to a crisp, the group pushed on doing everything they could to keep the infected at bay as they stormed towards them an endless number of the infected menace knocking on their doorstep.

"Tanks a quarter full sorry guys still a ways yet" came the voice of the plane pilot over the radio causing Bill to grunt annoyed, "as soon as that plane is filed we run for it, no matter what we need to be out of this city tonight" he shouted over the roaring gunfire as a boomer attempted to sneak up on him. However the old man was vigilant and punted the creature stumbling back with the butt of his rifle before he drew one of his Glock's popping the fat bugger. He then carried on keeping the horde back with each brush of his scar another infected fell to the ground, sometimes said infected lost limbs or even heads depending on the old mans accuracy. Zoey timing her reloads with Francis as she squeezed the trigger blasting heads into tiny fragments, while Francis's close quarters shotgun devastated close range targets by removing limbs and blowing huge chunks from bodies that mindlessly charged the trigger happy biker. The biker tossing a Molotov on his side to cover some area giving him a moment to recoup and reload in preparation from the next wave of attackers that would soon be coming.

As the group were preoccupied firing at the horde keeping it at bay, a gangly figure with green smoke all around it had climbed on top of the plane, setting its sights on the young woman with the bright red jacket it screamed savagely before it long rubbery tongue shot forward wrapping round Zoey's legs and pulling her down from her perch. "Damnit!" She sucrose as she was dragged towards the plane before being hung in the air as the tongue began to tighten around her chest and waist slowly choking the air out of her as she desperately reached for her sheathed katana. However before her eyes began to go heavy and dark the tongue suddenly released her entirely, she looked up on top of the plane to see the smoker was dead a huge cloud of green smoke where it had been before as its body now lay on the ground on the other side of the plane. She saw the old man realign his aim back to the front firing at the horde, she nodded taking a note of thanking the old geezer later however her escape was cut short as a hunter and several commons jumped over crates behind the tanker and immediately gunned towards her.

"God damnit" she said realigning her aim and firing at the commons blowing them away as the hunter leapt forward ramming her against the plane and knocking her rifle from her hands. She looked up angrily as the creature screamed in fury preparing to pounce before she quickly got up and unsheathed her katana, she yelled angrily as she slashed forward. The hunters body stopped dead as its head severed from the rest, blood praying from the hole as it fell flat to the ground its head landing in a flaming barrel by Louis who was too busy to notice. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about" she said fist bumping the air as she picked up her rifle and returned to the old man, "you all good kid?" He asked as she nodded taking her eye to the scope once more. "Yeah, thanks for the save back there" she said, "eh, I think we're past thanking each other at this point kid, we are family and we look out for our own" he said never taking his eyes of the front as he gunned down any infected stupid enough to come towards him. She simply smiled at his words, continuing to hold the horde at bay as the infected numbers began to dwindle, "alright guys tanks half way full just hang in there we are almost out of here" the pilot said once again as the tanker continued to pump fuel a to the C130.

The group began to fill hope that they would finally escape the world of ravaged infected, that hope was soon shattered however when a horrid sound of metal being broken occurred from the other end of the runway. The infected had broken through the safe room door meaning another large group was on the way to attack them. "Get ready the bastards are coming again" Bill said opening fire as dark shadows began to appear from the other side of the runway as Louis and Zoey also began to fire. Francis firing at anything that got too close from the left hand side, another Molotov was tossed down the right side to block off area and kill a large group advancing from that area. Another smoker came into view in an attempt to get Louis off the mini gun but Zoey was quick on the trigger blasting its head to bits as it's body exploded into green smoke. The truck continued to pump as the group of 4 fought for their right to survive against the army of infected coming for them ready to tear their throats out, "shouldn't be much longer as long as nothing bad happens we should be able to hold them off" Bill said to Zoey who nodded as she continued to scope in on incoming infected blasting fragments off their bodies as they fell to the ground in pieces.

The group fighting with all their might as an supposedly endless wave of infected came charging at them from the darkness of the destroyed airport, "tanks 3 quarters full, just hang in their guys we are almost good to go!" The pilots voice came over the gunfire somehow. Bill had a grim look of determination on his features one he had not had for quite a while, he knew they could make it out of this city if they just thought them off a little bit longer. Louis suddenly cursed as the mini gun stopped firing bullets and began to click rapidly, "Ah shit, this is not the time for this shit" he cursed immediately tossing a pipe bomb as he pulled out his AK47 and grouped up with bill on the right side. "Just give me 2 minutes and we'll be ready to get the hell out of here... holy shit what the hell is that!..." the pilot suddenly screamed in terror as a hulking figure emerged from the wreckage of the plane that had recently crashed. "Ah hell nah, that is some bullshit" Francis said pointing at the behemoth as it roared, its body covered in cuts as well as a deep puncture on its left shoulder.

"Spread out, don't let it near the plane!" Bill suddenly shouted as he broke off and began to fire at the tank from the left of the plane as did Zoey from her spot as Louis and Francis followed the old man. The group firing on the already injured monster as it lobbed a luggage carrier at the girl who yelped jumping down from her spot on the tanker and rolling to the side. She yelped as several infected charged her including a boomer that gurgled as it prepared to bark on her but she was quick ducking away again and popping it at a safe distance and taking down the other commons. She blew a stand of hair from her face as she turned to see another group of commons charging her way, "god damnit" she murmured quietly as she began to unload on the infected approaching rapidly from behind the plane. She could hear her 3 colleagues battling the Goliath menace that had somehow survived the plane crash, she dealt with the final infected, taking a deep breathe as she slapped a fresh clip into the chamber of her sniper rifle. She looked out from behind the tanker to see the men battling the tank in front of the plane, spreading out so it couldn't focus them all down with one blow, she spotted 2 propane tanks next to each other beyond Bill a plan formulating quickly in her mind.

"Bill!" She shouted for the old man who looked her way quickly turning to see the propane tanks inches behind him, he nodded his understanding as he ran forward and sprayed the tank with a full mag a close range as it punched Francis into the side of the plane knocking the wind out of the biker. It then turned its attention to Bill roasting as it began to charge after the grizzled war veteran, Zoey took her chance once Bill was behind cover she fired at the tanks. The explosion inches from the already injured tank, knocking it back as Louis and bill sprayed it down to finish it, the creature grunting as the combination of the bullets and the plane crash injuries proved too much for even the mighty tank as it fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood. "Good job kid" Bill said looking Zoey's way as she nodded giving a thumbs up, Francis helping Francis to his feet who had a slight limp and a much bigger bruise on his stomach.

Suddenly they became alert as the planes engines roared to life and the blades on the wings began to spin rapidly until they were full speed, "alright disconnect the pump and get in we are leaving this hell hole!" The pilot shouted frantically as a horrid shriek sounded from somewhere nearby as many screams and shouts began to echo all around them. Zoey wasted no time turning off the pump and disconnecting it as the back door of the plane slowly opened fully allowing her into the back, "come on you guys hurry!" She shouted as she also fired at approaching commons. "Let's get the hell out of here" Bill said tossing a bile bomb along the middle of the run way away from the plane as the infected all came, Francis joining Zoey in the back as Louis and finally Bill did as well. The pilot began to pull the plane out of its spot as the back door began to shut again, the plane picking up speed as it began to charge faster and faster down the runway. "Holy shit!" Francis cursed as he saw something that truly terrified him.

The group looked in terror as a solid wall of black figures chased after the plane including another tank and a hunter or 2 all of them screaming in fury as they chased the plane even after it began to lift off from the ground the back door sealing shut as the plane took off. "Alright folks buckle up, we are out of this shithole" the pilot said in a much calmer voice, "well, hot damn people, we made it, well done all of you...even you Francis" bill said causing the man in question to scoff as the other 2 members of the group laughed as they all sat down in the various seats in the back of the plane. The infected one he ground below screaming and yelling in fury as their diseased minds watched their prey fly away to safety, a shadow on top of the plane as it got smaller and smaller in the sky. The burning city of Newburg was now a dead zone, all survivors and escaped or died and only infected remained, crying witches, belching boomers and coughing smokers littered the city as its various roads and allies. But that didn't matter to Bill anymore, his team was safe and that was all that mattered, they were finally going to a military outpost where they wouldn't have to deal with the infected anymore...

...

The plane had been in the air for sometime now, the city of Newburg long gone as the ground below was now littered with a deep forest as the sun had now nearly set in the sky. Zoey and Louis asleep as Francis and bill cleaned their weapons. "Alright folks still a ways to go yet but just sit back and relax I'll get you there no problem... what the hell holy shit, there's something on my front window... no... no get away...NOOOOO... AGHHHHH!" Bill shout up as a horrid shriek sounded. The plane then jerked violently a horrid feeling building in their stomachs as the plane suddenly began to fall down very quickly, Bill yelped as a hunter covered in blood from the pilot it had just killed stumbled into the back screaming at them as Francis blew its head off. The other 2 yelping as they were knocked from their seats, "what the fuck is happening" Zoey said in serious panic as the plane sped up as the ground came closer and closer. "Everyone grab a parachute and get ready to jump we're going down!" Bill yelped tossing a parachute to his friends, "Ah shit this can't be happening again not after everything we've been through" Louis yelped. Bill pushed the button as the back door opened again, "JUMP NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" He screamed as the plane was now flaming at the front the ground coming up fast as Louis and Zoey both screamed as they jumped deploying their parachutes as Bill and Francis also came out with them.

The 4 of them were utterly terrified as they watched their ride to freedom collapse into a large river as the most horrific explosion they ever heard occurred, "oh no" Zoey said covering her ears as the explosion occurred a huge mushroom cloud of smoke and flames emanating from the crashed plane. The group of 4 watched as the cloud dispersed and they slowly descended down into what Bill could see was a large corn field, no one said anything as they finally reached the ground Zoey collapsing to her knees as she was devastated. Louis and Francis turning away as the young woman whimpered and sobbed, Bill pulling her into a deep hug, "I can't believe this... we've come all this way and now we're stuck all over again in the middle of nowhere" she said tears flowing freely. Bill clenched his fists as his anger was reaching boiling point, after all they had been through... one fucking hunter ruined everything thing for them, he vowed that they would find salvation, even if he had to kill every damn infected in their way with his bare hands...

End chapter

Authors notes: well damn, that was a bit different then what I originally planned for this chapter but hey, it's finally finished and that means we can move on to the next campaign. I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far and if you have or haven't be sure to tell me what you think, thank you all for reading and I will see you in the next chapter as we delve into Blood Harvest.

Goodbye


	37. Chapter 37 The Field

Chapter 37 The Field

Authors notes: well damn here we go again, new area, new campaign, so let's go it's time for Blood Harvest

BLOOD HARVEST

no hope, no cure, no problem

The group was silent for a good 10 minutes as the sun had now set in the sky leaving them in the darkness of the forest save for their flashlights mounted on their primary weapons. Eventually bill pulled away from the young girl who had subdued her crying as he pulled her up, "listen kid we can't stay here it's dark and we need to find somewhere to rest, I know your upset we shouldn't be here but we have to move on if we want to stand a chance of survival" he said in a calm quiet voice as she looked up at him her blue eyes glassy as she nodded slowly. "Alright I think we are at the entrance to the Allegheny National Forest so we can make our way through and find a way out of here, maybe we can find an military outpost out here somewhere" he said pointing to the direction behind them filled with thick trees. "Alright thankfully we still have our weapons and food and water supplies so let's get moving god knows what it's like out here at night" he said as he lead the way forward his scar fully locked and loaded. He lead the way up what looked like a hill, with trees bare and leafless all around them, they passed under a huge sign, stating they were now entering the Allegheny National Forest.

The group staying close together as only their flashlights lit the way forward, the darkness all around them like a hungry predator threatening to overwhelm then if they were unprepared. The hill they were on was tall but thankfully not very steep meaning it was easy to climb, much to their surprise there didn't appear to be any infected around them either, simply the silence of the night. "Once we get to the top of this hill their will be a billboard, that will hopefully have some useful information on it, if we find it it may give us a lead to where we can find evac" Bill said quietly not wanting to make noise as he continued to lead the group forward through the darkness. The group advancing up the hill quickly but quietly so they didn't attract any unwanted attention, the last thing they needed was a firefight in the darkness especially in a baron forest where there was no cover at all. Bill spotted something up ahead, a small camp with several sleeping bags that had been abandoned by their previous owners, a bench on the right with a sign that bill had mentioned earlier. "Well if we use a lighter and the paper they've left behind we can make a camp fire and rest here for the night" Louis said pointing out a camp fire already made that just needed lighting.

"Alright then let's rest here for tonight and then early tomorrow we head out again" Bill said noticing their was only 3 sleeping bags, "I'll take the first watch, you 3 get some sleep, I'll wake you all up in the morning" he said smiling reassuringly as Francis and Louis slipped into the sleeping bags. Zoey smiling back at bill who nodded at her as he lit another cigarette and went to sit on the bench, Zoey sighed before removing her backpack and shoes slipping into the sleeping bag and yawning before quickly drifting off to sleep. Francis and Louis conversed quietly for a while, as Bill simply sat at the table rifle in hand placing his bag and medkit on the bench so it wouldn't hinder him if he had to move quickly. Eventually the other 2 men drifted off to sleep leaving Bill alone in the darkness as the occasional crow cawed or dog howled, Bill sighed, it was at the very least that there was still organic life out there that wasn't infected. He stretched as he stood and walked several feet down the path ahead of them being careful not to shine his light too far forward in case he attracted trouble, he frowned deeply as he looked ahead into the darkness... nothing but trees and abandoned benches here and there, with no cover for them but plenty of cover for the enemy to use.

He cursed quietly, the journey through the forest was going to be rough and full of infected, he knew they were out there, though he couldn't see or hear them there was no way the forest was empty, they were out there waiting for poor bastards like them. To come and be slaughtered by their overwhelming numbers... he drew a deep puff of his cigarette, he wasn't going to let that happen, after everything they had been through including being a donned by the slaters and having their supplies taken, he'd been damned if they died here in a cold dead forest. He would wake them at seven when the sun was rising at least allowing them to use the light as much as possible without fear of being stranded another night. As he went to go back to the bench, he stopped dead, he heard a ruffle from somewhere nearby, sharply turning on his heel and drawing his rifle he aimed up and over the trees. But there was nothing, nothing but more silence and darkness, he grunted turning back around and returning to the bench, perhaps it was a bird or another type of animal. He yawned as he sat back down, keeping his rifle close by as he didn't want to not be prepared if trouble came... it was going to be a long night...

...

Zoey yawned as she awoke some time later, opening her bag and slipping her shoes back on, she gasped as she realised the men she had trusted her life with were nowhere to be seen. She shot up raising her sniper rifle, "guys, where the hell are you?" She said quietly as it was still dark, at least it was for a moment before she yelped in shock as everything around her began to turn a deep orange including the moon. She shook her head making sure she wasn't imaging it before she began to walk forward, "hello, is anyone out there?" She said a bit louder then before as she walked through the dark forest. Eventually she approached a long wooden bridge leading to what she could see as large trailer on the other side, she gasped as she crossed as the bridge shook with every step she took. She made it across walking slowly to the trailer and opening the door into the pitch black building switching on her gun mounted flashlight to illuminate her path. She immediately wished she hadn't of down so, "oh god...no..." she whimpered collapsing to her knees...

Strapped to the wall by what looked like razor wire, was her 3 friends, their bodies a pale colour as blood poured from their corpses, their eyes gone and lifeless, their weapons no where to be seen. He 3 male colleagues were dead and killed in such a horrid way that it shook her to the core, she climbed to her feet, shaking with every movement as she stumbled forward collapsing onto her hands and knees again as suddenly signing and evil girlish laughter began to emanate all around her. "Who's there, why have you done this what do you want?" She screamed firing off her weapon at the window and door as the laughter got louder the signing staying the same. She screamed in terror as a figure appeared right behind her, a hunter wearing a dress, her long hair hanging loosely as he hood went over her face shrouding her eyes but allowing Zoey to see her bloodied fang like teeth grinning evily at her. She stammered backward hitting the wall and shaking with fright as the hunter Kendall right next to her and smiled, "awww is the little girl scared, don't be scared, we will take good care of you" she said in a frighteningly friendly sounding female voice.

Zoey then recoiled in shock and disgust as the hunter leaned forward pressing her lips to her own, her tongue going in Zoey's mouth as Zoey thrashed about trying to break free. Eventually the hunter pulled away, lifting Zoey by the throat as she did, "join us Zoey, join us and we can rule this world with our grand ruler forever and ever with no one to stop us" she said tossing Zoey outside. The girl coughed and gagged spitting before looking up her eyes widening in terror, a figure what looked a lot like a witch in a red dress crept forward singing softly as she did so. "She tells the truth my young friend, with us you can do whatever you want, be whatever you want, you can even see your parents again if you wish" she said softly as she stood above the whimpering woman. "No, no, no no, NOOOO!" she screamed as the female hunter joined the witch, "I'm human, I don't wanna be like you" she said tears coming down her face as the witch and hunter laughed at her. "But why fight a war you can't win... you have no chance, soon the whole of America will be mine, and then... the whole of your planet as well" the witch said laughing sadistically.

Zoey then recoiled in horror as many dark figures began to appear from the trees all around her, their eyes a deep red, she screamed as her 3 friends stood behind her, including her own mum and dad stumbling forward with their eyes also glowing red. "Join us" the witch simply said as the infected all around her began to chant as well as the female hunter simply laughed, Zoey simply screamed as they surrounded her chanting the same words the witch had said...

...

Zoey yelped as she shot up from the sleeping bag, looking around to see bill sitting at the table, looking at the path ahead and Francis and Louis sound asleep, she breathed heavily as her whole body shook ever so slightly. She took a deep breathe, sighing before laying back down, not wanting to disturb Bill with her horrible dream, she slowly fell back asleep assured it was but a nightmare...

End chapter

Authors notes: starting off quite dark for blood harvest but hey at its core left 4 dead can be a dark game and I don't want to sugar coat that, Zoey is young so having nightmares would be possible unlike the likes off bill who have probably seen enough war and death to be immune to bad dreams. Anyways next one should be up soon thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	38. Chapter 38 The Woods

Chapter 38 The Woods

Authors notes: now we get to the actual campaign part so please read and enjoy

Bill kept to his word, waking everyone up soon after 7 am as the sun was now beginning to rise meaning the path ahead wasn't so dark and they could actually see somewhat decently. "Alright people up and at em it's time to get moving" he said as he chowed down on a pack of crackers washing them down with a bottle of water as the group all had some food and water as well. Zoey kept quiet not wanting to disclose to the others about her bad dream in case it started panic, "now I've been looking at the board and there is a place I wanna check out" he said. "Apparently there's some kind of military outpost not far from here up along the train tracks, we just need to find the train tracks and then follow them" he said as the group rose from their sleeping bags. Zoey took a deep breathe and a sigh as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her weapons and bag of supplies, "yeah let's do it" she said quietly trying to shake away the thoughts of her bad dream. "Francis you lead the way and stay together and be careful, these woods look thicker then boomer shit" Bill said sternly as he Francis stretched and cracked his knuckles before lifting his trusty shotgun as he began to walk forward. "This way kids" he said with a confident cocky smile as he pushed down the path along the forest, the group all began to follow behind him with Louis at the back.

...

The group advanced down the path watching both sides for any signs of the infected, much to their caution their wasn't any on the path ahead at least not that they could see. "I hate the woods" Francis randomly said as Louis and Zoey shared a laugh, the cawing of birds could still be heard now and again as the group approached another bench with a machete sticking out of it. "This is gonna get messy" Louis said pulling the blade free of the wood and sheathing it for safe keeping to replace the chainsaw he had lost back in Newburg, "alright there's a bridge up ahead with a building we can check out on the other side" bill said as Francis began to cross the bridge. Zoey looking down at the ground below and gulping, as Louis walked along side her, still no signs on any infected in their immediate area. They reached the other side as Francis lead the way into the large trailer whistling as he did so, "say nice place" he said smiling, "I bet your country ass does like this trailer" Louis said, "this look like home to you Francis?" Bill asked as the man in question simply grunted.

They found another handgun next to a dead body and 2 ready made pipe bombs which they eagerly took, "alright let's go find the tracks" Bill said as Francis left the trailer and began to follow the path along again scolding at the path ahead. "Soo much for an infected free trip" he said as commons could be seen stumbling mindlessly about up ahead, "let's get to it" bill said opening fire as the commons took notice of their presence screaming angrily as they began to charge forward. Francis shooting them all to their grave as he continued on down the path, the others following closely behind as Zoey shook her head, the images still fresh in her mind, who was that hunter and that witch? How could they talk? What was going to happen to them if they don't didn't find the military? All these questions burned through her mind as she continued on doing her bit by killing any commons that got in her way. "There's our trains tracks" said Bill, as he approached a chain link fence preventing them from dropping deeply to the tracks below.

"Now we just need to get to them" Francis said, "there's a building over there, if we go through we might be able to find a way down there" Zoey said pointing right to what looked like a train depot. "Sounds good to me let's do it" Louis said as more commons came charging through the trees, the group pushed on showing and blasting the commons as they approached. Zoey using her katana to slash the infected to bits, she and her friends were unaware of the tall gangly figure on the rooftop of the train depot looking down at them. It screamed in fury as it shot its tongue out grabbing Zoey by the arm, she grunted as her katana was pulled from her grasp and fell to the ground below, she cursed drawing her sniper and blasting the smoker into hell. "Damnit, so much for close quarters" she said as Bill handed her the handgun he had taken from the trailer, she nodded her thanks as the path went around above a train tunnel FPS here Francis could see a safe room up ahead.

"Safe room up there ladies" he said as he pushed through still keeping the infected away from him, the group entered the building, Zoey spinning around a bloated figure emerged into view puking all over her. She recoiled in disgust as Francis blew the boomer into bits as many infected began to charge forward, he laughed throwing a Molotov, blocking the entire entrance to the building as the infected were burnt to a crisp. "Francis get your ass in here right now" Louis called as Francis simply grunted, "that'll teach em" he said quietly as Zoey closed the door behind him the bile evaporating off of her. "Nice work people" Bill said as they recouped in the safe room for a minute or two, "we won't stay here for long but as soon as we do move out, we gotta find those tracks again" he said as the rest of the group nodded.

End chapter

Authors notes: shorter than the previous chapter but I will try to make the chapters in this part of the story about more meaty if possible without straying too far away from what's cannon (no more than I already have with my other story) but with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	39. Chapter 39 The Train Depot

Chapter 39 The Train Depot

Authors notes: here we go with number 39

Bill allowed the team to rest for a few minutes before he decided it was time to carry on, "alright people let's go find the train tracks and get to this outpost" he said, as he pushed open the safe room door and stepped out into the corridor. "Grunting as he could here infected nearby, "looks like there's infected in here with us, stay sharp" he said motioning with his hand for the team to move down the corridor where there was a flight of stairs going down to the floor below. They progressed through a room full of infected killing them and stepping out into the main hatred area of the train depot, they began to walk across the catwalks above, many commons on the ground below which they didn't wish to disturb. Unfortunately a boomer had other ideas as it burped before wrenching all over Louis, "Ah fuck me man that's some bullshit" he cursed, as Zoey pooped the boomer unfortunately the horde below had caught a whiff and began climbing up after Louis. The group firing down knocking the infected off their intended destination as the below off hands and arms trying to reach them, once the horde was dealt with the group moved on climbing down from the catwalk towards a door at the far end of the room.

They restocked on the ammo pile that had been left behind before Louis entered the room finding a pills cabinet where he took two sets of pain pills, "grabbing pills" he said causing a nervous chuckle from Zoey. The way ahead however presented them with another problem, "god damnit, to get through this door will set off an alarm, and we all know what loud noises mean" boil said as Francis grunted looking around spotting a gas can and a Molotov. "If we open the door and run back to the catwalk, we can hold them off from up there until they die down or the alarm stops" Zoey said as Bill thought on it for a moment. "It's the best option we have trying to push through the horde with the alarm going off would be suicide, alright then let's do it" he said as Zoey nodded standing by the door looking back at the others. "Ready guys?" She asked, after receiving 2 yes ma'am's and a grunt from Francis she pushed the door open and as expected a horrid shrill alarm began to go off much to their annoyance.

They quickly ran back to the catwalk using a slope to climb back up as banging began on several doors around the place as windows were smashed an angry screams and shouts echoed all over the room they were in. Soon enough their weapons sprung into action as Francis had his trigger on the gas can by the doorway below in case they began to charge through, the dark shadows appearing all over as the infected closed in on them rapidly. The alarm continuing to go off as gunfire and angry screaming joined it in a chorus of death, pain and misery for all, Francis shot the can as infected began to stream through the doorway engulfing them all in flames as they screamed in agony being burnt to a crisp. The group holding off the infected as the alarm after what seemed like an eternity of shrill beeping turned off, much to the groups satisfaction, the horde began to dissipate no longer being attracted by the shrill beeping. Finally the supposed last infected dropped down to the ground with a pathetic whine as a sniper round punctured its body blowing a large hole through it, "alright no that our little set back is over let's continue to move on.

Bill lead the way through the alarm door which led into a two story room, with silos littered around it, "careful people" he said quietly as Louis and Zoey went upstairs while Francis and himself remained in the ground floor slowly working their way through. There didn't appear to be any commons as they pushed on through, Zoey cautiously looking out the windows overlooking the tracks as they walked along the catwalk above the other 2 men from their group. Louis entered a small side room, looking around for anything that might be useful, to his shock he found something of great value, "Zoey, look at this shit" he said excitedly as the young girl came in the room seeing his discovery. He had found a box of laser sight attachments for weapons, sticking one on his AK47 while Zoey stuck one on her sniper rifle, she then took 2 more and called down to Francis and Bill. "Hey old man, biker dude, take these" she said dropping them down as Bill caught them both with one hand, he attached it to his scar whole Francis attached his to his shotgun nodding his satisfaction. "Good find kid" Bill said as Louis came and joined her back in the outside upper area, "the end of the room is down here let's go" Francis said as he and bill went outside standing ya the mouth of a train tunnel.

Louis and Zoey smashed through an upper story window before jumping down carefully to the old man and the biker, "the way to the outpost is down this tunnel" Bill said much to everyone's discomfort. "That's some country ass bullshit" Louis remarked not liking the prospect of another dark tunnel, "come on let's go" bill said not wanting to waste anymore time. The group began to enter the tunnel looking warily around them as derailed trains littered the way ahead, unaware of something watching them from above on a high up rooftop...

End chapter

Authors notes: We are making good time with this part of the story and I will try and keep it that way as best as I can, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you in the next one.

Goodbye


	40. Chapter 40 The Train Tunnel

Chapter 40 The Tunnel

Authors notes: time for the spooky tunnel, enjoy :)

The group walked forward in dead silence as they pushed through the tunnel the light from the mouth of the tunnel quickly disappearing, as the room they were in got darker and darker very quickly. Zoey being unnerved by the silence and darkness that now surrounded her as they pushed through the tunnel, breathing and groaning all around them signalling there was infected close by. The group fired as way as said infected came into view, most of them I didn't stumbling around the various pipes and abandoned trains that were everywhere inside the tunnel obviously left when the infected hit. There was now two paths the team could take, left down the main tunnel were they was many infected or right on top of a train car that was quite and unpopulated with ill people. "Spilt up to cover more ground we might found more useful supplies" Bill said quietly as he motioned for Francis to follow him left down the main tunnel, "alright Zoey let's go this way" Louis said climbing on top of the train and dealing with the commons that were scattered about.

Bill and Francis fired away at anything that they knew wasn't Zoey and Louis, dropping them like flies as they progressed down the dark tunnel, commons charging at them every soo often but none being a significant threat to the too hardened men of the apocalypse. Zoey and Louis on the other hand were more cautious being sure to kill their enemy from a distance to make sure they weren't put in any real danger, the two of them jumping down once they were past the train and back onto the main tunnel not finding anything of real value. The 2 of them regrouped with the other 2 men as the four of them created up the tunnel hoping it was wasn't miles long, unfortunately for the 4 of them infected ahead had other ideas. A large group came charging forward but Francis was quicker throwing a pipe bomb further down the tunnel, this turned out to be a terrible decision however as when the bomb exploded a loud roar echoed off the tunnel walls. The bomb had exploded near a tank which came charging into view roaring at the survivors, "god damnit!" The biker cursed as the tank punched him square in the stomach sending him flying back down the tunnel.

The other 3 survivors frowned as they began to unload on the large infected who tossed a large slab of debris a them in an attempt to stop them but they moved out the way as they continued to fire. Francis gingerly climbing to his feet, grunting in pain as the wind had been knocked out of him, he grunted regaining his composure as he eyed the tank down angrily, pulling out a Molotov as he watched the monster chase his friends down. "Go to hell!" He yelled engulfing the beast in flames as the Molotov exploded on it, it roared in pain turning to face the man who had his fully loaded shotgun in hand, the beast yelled at the top of its lungs as it began to charge down the tunnel intent on killing the man who had burnt it. Francis could feel the ground shaking under his feet as the beast came closer and closer the other 3 firing carefully not wanting to hit there friend, he lined up the crosshairs a she began to unload. The beast grunting in pain as the many pellets punctured it's meaty form, it came closer and closer, before it gave up, not able to stand anymore damage it collapsed to the ground in a bloodied flaming heap at the bikers feet.

The group looked shocked as Francis walked over the beast, grunting in satisfaction as he did so, "yeah, ain't nothing that can't stop us" he said cockily as Louis cheered Zoey laughed and Bill nodded his appreciation. "There's a safe room juts beyond a train up ahead let's keep moving we are almost there" Bill said not wanting to waste any more time in case more infected came along. The group didn't waste time navigating over the derailed train cars as they killed anything they saw as an enemy, "through there" Louis said pointing to a room beyond the tunnel through a busted down wall where a safe room could be seen. The group entered, closing and sealing the door behind them as they took a moment to catch there breathe, "Francis you ok son?" Bill asked as the biker grunted putting a hand to his bruised stomach. "Ain't nothing I can't handle" he said putting a thumb up as he downed some pills giving to him by Zoey nodding his thanks, "alright then we'll take a 10 minute break and then get ourselves moving.

Zoey noticed the walls of the safe room were bare with no messages left behind by other survivors, then she noticed on a whiteboard a message left behind by other survivors written in large black ink. ECHO was the word, "i guess this evac echo is the last place standing around here huh" she said, the men nodding, "if we keep following the train tracks they will lead us to a farm, where we can make contact with the military to get to echo" Bill explained. "We've come this far, and its really the only option we've got, so let's do it" Louis said as the rest of the group nodded.

End chapter

Authors notes: I'm happy to say it seems people are enjoying the story soo far, and I'm very confident I'll be doing a story of the seconds games events as well, which I hope you will enjoy as well. With that being said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	41. Chapter 41 The Train Bridge

Chapter 41 The Train Bridge

Authors notes: gonna try and use the creepy atmosphere of blood harvest, e.g. the dark shrouded forest full of infected to my advantage as best as I can so I hope you enjoy.

Francis kicked the door open stepping out into the corridor and looked both ways, "the corridor splits up, let's check both sides for a way out" he said as he went left with Zoey, Louis and Bill going right. The corridor turned right, Francis shooting away two nearby commons, Bill and Louis meeting up with them again just beyond a dark room. "This side passage better lead somewhere" Bill said, "stay positive guys I've got a good feeling about this" Louis said, Francis leading the way down a corridor to the left before the path ahead became blocked by a caved in ceiling. The tunnel opening out to the left again to the outside forest they had become accustomed to seeing, "let's see if we can find the tracks" Bill said as he began firing at all the commons in the outside area. He frowned as a less then friendly sound entered his ears, "careful people we've got a witch in the area, watch you fire and no lights" he said sharply, lowering his rifle in case she was hidden amongst the trees.

The group proceeded down the path carefully and slowly the witches sobbing becoming louder by the second, the group being unnerved by the woman's tell tale sobbing, "shit, I think I see the hitch" Louis suddenly hissed as the group froze. Much to their shock she wasn't sitting like witches were none for, she was standing, her dagger like fingers over her face as she quietly sobbed, "what the hell is that witch doing?" Francis said as the witch slowly trotted forward along the forest path. Bill looked up to the sky, the sun was now shinning bright right over where the witch was, "perhaps the sunlight is agitating her and she's moving out the way" he whispered as the group continued to watch the feral creature move slowly down the path ahead of them. "We can sneak past her through the trees, follow me and don't make a sound" he said very quietly as he began to crouch walk forward closer to the witches position, the group on edge as they got very close, the witch however didn't seem to notice as she continued to sob.

The group advanced up a hill and thankfully managed to get past without disturbing the wraith like infected woman, "come on quickly this way" Louis said quietly as he lead the way up the hill away from the witch. Thankfully there was no other infected around her, and they continued up the path in a quick walk eager to get away from the deadly woman. They walked down the tree riddled path, coming across a camp sight where sleeping bags had been left, the fire long since gone, "this is a good a sign as any there are other survivors coming along this path" Bill said quietly. The 3 men continued to bicker for a moment before Zoey froze completely horrified, turning around and looking back down the path they had come from on the bottom of the hill. The witch was no where to be seen in the spot she was idiot walking around in, "guys... guys, she's not there anymore..." she said shaking with fear. Bill immediately stopped looking in the same direction as her, "we need to get out of this area now" he said sharply spotting a building to the right of the camp, "in there quick!" He hissed.

They got to the door which Francis pushed open as a horrific sound of something scrapping against metal occurred from behind them, the other 3 turning around and looking back. "Shit...!" Louis hissed, a look of pure terror on his face as the noise occurred again and again, Zoey shivering uncontrollably as she backed slowly into the room Francis had opened. Bill frowned not so easily intimidated but knowing that a witch was not something one could just go toe to toe with. "Keep moving, but watch behind us..." he said quietly quickly ushering the group down the staircase, the group quickly barrelled down the multiple staircases. Breathing heavily at the bottom as they listened for any sounds of the witch coming after them, after being completely still for a full minute the group saw or heard nothing. "Alright let's move the tracks are dead ahead" Bill said, the group exiting the room and out into the open again as they were once again on the train tracks. Francis spotting a bridge up ahead that went across the tracks, "this way" he said quietly also spooked by the witch, the group advanced forward quickly shooting nay commons that were in there way as the moved down the tracks.

They checked a storage house on the left side the tracks finding a pills cabinet and some pipe bombs but otherwise the area was barren and bare, Francis immediately spotting a problem. "The tracks ahead are blocked we need to find another way around" he said, Bill immediately spotted something that had the potential to allow them access to a upper hill area on the left side of the tracks. "If we take the brakes off of this decoupled train car it might knocked the bridge down" he said looking back down the tracks, "sounds good let's do it" Louis said, the group of 4 looked around to ensure there wouldn't be any commons blocking their path once they went back for the bridge. "Alright hit it Louis, let's get this done" he said, Louis undone the brakes as a horrid screeching sound occurred as the train car backed down the tracks towards the bridge. The train car hit another derailed car, which knocked the. Ridge above the tracks done smashing it, a ramp leading up to the left side had been created for them to access.

"Alright even go now!" Bill shouted as the hail of a horde occurred followed by angry screaming and shouting, infected came charging into the area as the survivors climbed up the ramp opening fire on the infected chasing after them. Bill leading the way as he bursted down any infected rushing towards him passing through a gate with razor fences on either side, he spotted a safe room up ahead, "make for that safe house go!" He yelled tossing a pipe bomb behind them. He spotted a dead cow with its skull showing outside the safe room as he charged forward,he then recoiled in shock and horror however as a loud shriek sounded as a wraith like woman jumped down from a tree right in front of him screaming in fury. "WITCH!" He yelled as the woman slashed the air in front of him knocking him down to the floor, Francis put on a burst of speed, he saw the witch raising her arms as she prepared to skewer the old man to pieces. She never got the chance... Francis fired, her head exploding violently, as her headless body crumpled to the ground, "Merry Christmas" he said pulling the shaken old man up as a pool of blood formed under the witch.

The other two joining them and firing at approaching infected, "everyone inside" Francis said as the group barrelled in to the safe room, securing the door behind them as they all took a moment to breathe. "Francis... thanks, I owe you one" bill said still shaken as he was almost ripped to shreds, "no problemo pal" he said patting the grizzled war veteran on the back. "We are getting close people, we wait for a few minutes and then we get the hell out of this forest and too the military" he said breathing heavily.

End chapter

Authors notes: nothing much else to say for the time being but we should be done with blood harvest sooner rather then later, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	42. Chapter 42 The Barn

Chapter 42 The Barn

Authors notes: number 42 enjoy

Zoey peeked out the door looking out into the forest ahead of them, "it looks like there's a barn out there but other than that it's just trees" she said as Bill took a look as well. "Well we will check the barn for supplies and then continue to make our way to the train tracks and get to that farm" he said as he turned to the other 2 members of the group who joined them by the door. "Let's move out" Bill said quietly pushing the door open and stepping out into the infected riddled world eyes scanned for any signs of the enemy which surprisingly there didn't appear to be in the immediate area. He led the way down the path towards the red barn, looking all around but hearing nothing not even the usual heavy breathing and groaning that accompanied the infected when they were about. He looked up at the sky, the sun had now been swamped by a barrage of deep dark clouds looking as though they were about to burst with heavy rain, "we need to get in cover quick, heavy rains coming" he said as they went inside the empty red barn. Bill frowning as the said rain began to pour down just outside the barn, the wind also picking up as the rain came down heavily the sky turning very dark even though it was still morning.

"Well I guess stay in here til that storm calms down" Francis said climbing up a ladder which led to the second floor of the barn, as did Bill, the other 2 younger members of the group climbing up after. They sat around the wooden floor trying to get as comfy as possible, Zoey finding an old blanket by a lamp, which she turned on and covered herself with the blanket. "Well this is refreshing, no zombies in the area and shelter in a old red barn" Zoey said laughing as the men nodded Bill relighting another cigarette, cursing as he realised he was done to his last 4 smokes. "Yeah we'll enjoy it why it's lasts, soon enough there will be more of the sons of bitches" Bill said, as Louis and Francis tore away at some beef jerky, the group sat in silence as they listened to the howling wind and pouring rain fall on top of the barn. Zoey sat in silence as she snuggled herself as close to the blanket as she could the heavy wind being very cold for her even with her red track jacket in. "The storm shouldn't last too long, we'll wait here for a couple of hours and then head out we shouldn't be too far from the tracks, we are lamest at the barn now anyway" bill said as he opened a pack of dry crackers.

Soon enough bill had fallen asleep, being the only one that didn't have nay rest after the field incident he was tired, even though he was used to this lifestyle he still needed rest just like any other human being. Zoey had also fallen asleep gradually, hoping she wouldn't have another horrific dream like the last time she had slept, Louis and Francis had simply chosen to talk quietly as the rain continued to pour over head. "I hope bills right about this farmhouse bullshit, I'd rather us not be left stranded in the middle of nowhere again Francis said, drinking from a bottle of beer he had found in the barn, it was warm and rather old but to him beer was beer and in the apocalypse you got what you got. "Relax man, we will be with the military and out of harms way in no time" Louis said being positive as he usually was, even in the worst situations it was rare for the man to be unhappy, even after having their weapons stolen and kicked off their ride to freedom the man still found time to be positive. "Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it, if we even get to this farmhouse" Francis said crossing his arms over his chest leaning his head back against the wooden wall, "come on man give it a rest" Louis simply said drinking some water.

...

Time past and as Bill had said the rain slowed down considerably now it was as it was in Fairfield light but continuous, he soon woke a few hours later as Francis and Louis were still conversing quietly about god knows what. He yawned stretching his arms as he stood, "any problems?" He asked as Francis and Louis turned to acknowledge him, "nothing, no specials no commons no tanks, nothing" Louis said. Bill nodded his satisfaction as he shook Zoey awake, the young girl groaning as she stretched and yawned, "the rain slowed down a lot and so has the wind it's no midday time to get moving Zoey" he said to her as she gathered her supplies. "We may need to do a bit of searching at some point, the medpack is running low son supplies, how close are we to the farmhouse?" Zoey said, "not far at all about another few miles walk up the tracks and that's it" he said. "Alright then let's get to it" Louis said looking out of a large gap in the barns wall allowing him to see the path ahead, "looks clear for now at least" he said jumping down onto the ground below an d pausing immediately.

"Jesus..." he said in shock as the rest of the group joined him, they were all equally surprised, on the ground with flies swarming around them were several cow corpses, their heads so far gone their skeletons were exposed, the cows bodies a deep red colour as the flies ate away at them. "Damn, not even the animals of Mother Nature were safe huh?" Francis said solemnly, "nothing was safe, the animals the humans, the plants everything is now pretty much dead" Bill said bowing. Zoey looked sadly at the cows a terrifying thought crossing her mind, "you don't think... there's infected animals out there too do you?" she said worried as a howl of a stray dog could bee hard from somewhere. "I don't know Zoey and I don't want to find out" Bill said to her looking at the path ahead, "come on people there's nothing we can do for them now" he said as Francis began to lead the way down the path. The group all following closely behind as the biker could see the trees clearing up ahead and what looked like a building of some sort, the group moved quickly as the rain continued to come down lightly but unstopping...

End chapter

Authors notes: getting towards the end of blood harvest now just a few more segments to go, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	43. Chapter 43 The Tracks

Chapter 43 The Tracks

Authors notes: I have decided that I will not be including the events of Millhaven base in this story, the reason being, I would have to go through the entire sacrifice comic page by page and that it may also make for a brand now story based on the lives of the NPC survivors I'm thinking of doing. However the first chapter of the sacrifice segment will bring you up to speed on all the events that happened during the Millhaven escape. For now please enjoy the remaining chapters of blood harvest.

Francis had lead the way to a train station just beyond the barn where infected were scattered around the place, he grunted as he began to take them all out, the sign read Richardson Atlantic on top the train station building. "We need to follow the tracks left, it leads straight to the farmhouse" bill said blasting several commons with a few precise bursts, "well cut through the station and back out" Francis said. Seeing the way left had been blocked by a derailed train crashing into the hill to their left, the group entered the train station clearing out all infected as Francis spotted a door leading back outside beyond the crashed train. Infected were everywhere now the group being forced to slowly take them all out as they slowly pushed forward, "damn bullshit" Bill grunted butting a attacking infected with his rifle before blasting it to kingdom come. The group passing by several a do owned trains as they pushed on, "hey why don't we just take a train down the tracks, it would save a lot of time?" He said, "because Francis most of the track ahead is blocked we'd never get through and do you know how much noise these things make" bill said countering the bikers logic who simply grunted in response.

The group continued on the tracks of course as Bill said being completely blocked up ahead as they passed a hut which thankfully had an ammo cache inside which they great fully took from. They headed back outside the commons till coming for them as they continued progressing down the tracks, coming to another point where the tracks were blocked by trains. "Through this house" bill said pushing down a pathway leading to the door of the house, he pushed it open and walked in side recoiling at the large amount of blood on the walls. He looked ahead following the trail of blood before recoiling in shock, "holy shit..." he said as he saw an over turned lawn mover with bits of flesh hanging out of it, as well as blood and body parts all over the floor the rest of his team recoiling in shock and horror as well. "Damn... that's rough" Francis said quietly as Zoey covered her mouth in horror Louis sharing her thoughts on the matter, "let's... get the hell out of here" Bill said stepping on the parts of the floor not soaked in blood. The group following him as he advanced up the stairs blasting commons littered around the various rooms of the house as he progressed up a second flight of stairs.

He made it to the top floor, his team behind as he looked out a window, there didn't appear to be any commons ahead however there was a large bridge going across a giant canyon. "The way to the farm is on the other side of this bridge so let's get moving" Bill said jumping down onto the ground below as did his 3 colleagues, they were left unprepared however as a boomer appeared from the corner next to them. Francis without thinking yelled in shock at seeing the bloated creature hide soo well, pulled the trigger causing it to explode and shower vomit all over them. "Francis!" They all shouted as infected began to close in on there position, "across the bridge run!" Bill shouted as Francis tossed a lit Molotov, the infected charging through the fire or around it. The group fired as they ran, unknowing of a smoker watching them from the top of the bridge, Zoey soon became aware of his presence however as its tongue wrapped around her and pinned her along the side of the bridge chocking her. Bill aimed up as Louis and Francis ran to the safe room, blasting the creatures body off the bridge and to the canyon below, pulling Zoey to her feet as a bucket load of infected charged across the bridge fire coming from his two comrades already in the safe room.

The 2 of them ran for the safe room not even bothering to fire before they just about got in, they turned firing foul mags at the horde and dropping them like flies, the last member of the horde dropped. Bill satisfied walked in with Zoey barring the door behind him as they were in now inside a train car with a safe room integrated into it. "God damnit Francis watch you fire" bill said clearly annoyed at the biker, "yeah sorry about that guess that was my fault" he said sheepishly, "yeah well at least we are in a safe house for now" Louis said turning and looking outside in the direction they were going. "Almost there people, one last push and we are home free" Bill said as he lit his next cigarette, only 3 more left after the one he currently have, "gonna find some more smokes too" he said.

End chapter

Authors notes: 2 more longer chapters of blood harvest left then it's off to the sacrifice, hopefully in anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	44. Chapter 44 The Farmhouse part 1

Chapter 44 The Farmhouse part 1

Authors notes: as I previously stated instead of breaking the finale into smaller chapters, I'm just gonna do two longer chapters, hope that's ok with everyone so enjoy.

Bill didn't want to waste anymore time as the day was getting on, the sun once again high in the sky for the time being in anyway, "there will be a hill up ahead which will lead us to the farmhouse, time to move out" he said pushing the door open and stepping out into the crisp air once more. The rain had stopped as the sun once again returned to its rightful place, the clouds pushing on to god knows where. The way ahead seemed to be clear at least for the moment, passing by a derailed train carrying cars on the right with several more freight carriages on the left on the track ahead. The commons were thankfully few and far between, bill spotting what they were looking for up ahead, that derailed train has a ladder we can use to gate up onto the hill" he said. They were unaware of something watching them from the top of a rage hill on the left, it was completely silent as it watched it's prey, it wouldn't attack now it would wait, wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Bill climbed the ladder shooting two commons who were on the hill with a controlled burst as everyone else climbed up the ladder behind him, "this way" he said pushing off the train car and up the hill.

The hill didn't take long to navigate and Bill was presently surprised by what was on the other end, "the honest to god military" he proclaimed happily as there was signs stating the military was operating in the area. "Oh thank god we are almost there" Zoey said as Louis shared her enthusiasm, "alright then let's get moving" Francis said. Bill saw the farmhouse from where they were standing but there was a problem, "we've gotta go through this field to get to the farmhouse, everyone stay close" he said as he jumped down followed by Louis and Francis. Zoey gasped as she jumped she heard a horrid sound of something launching ya her, she looked back up to see something long and rubbery retracting itself back to its owner. "Careful I think there's a smoker behind us" she said quietly wondering if anything else was waiting for them, the group switched on the flashlights as the field was full of tall corn making vision impaired. Bill lead the way forward carefully, he didn't want to invite any unwanted attention, not while they were stuck in a field where it was hard to see ahead, he continued moving past an a bonded tractor in the direction he spotted the farmhouse.

He then looked up in horror as the worst thing possible happened, a flock of crows suddenly flew up from the corn, casing loudly as they did so, as expected the hail of a horde sounded as many angry screams and shouts could be heard. "God damn birds!" He shouted, "everyone make for the field go!" He retreated legging it through the corn and over a fence where they were now at the front of the farmhouse. "Francis, Louis, quick go into that barn and see if you can find anything useful, we've got a fight on our hands" he said, the two men nodded as they quickly made their way to the barn on the left. He nodded at Zoey who followed him into the farmhouse, there was no infected except for a radio set on a table with a huge ,map behind it on the wall, all the Evac's on the map except for one had been crossed off. Suddenly the radio came to life bill and Zoey looking at each other, "this is a emergency broadcast from the US military, please respond" came a voice as Zoey nodded bill pressing the button as he began to speak. "Hello, this is William Overbeck, requesting evac for 4 survivors can you hear me over?" There was a moment of pause before a surprised sound voice came on the mic. "Jesus Christ captain somebody actually survived out there" he exclaimed as there was a other pause, "we can hear you loud and clear survivors we are prepping an extraction team to come get you, prepare yourselves and pls radio back when ready" he said. "Will do give us a couple of minutes" Bill said, he nodded at Zoey who smiled brightly as Francis and Louis suddenly came running in out of breathe, "we found a Molotov and 2 gas cans one but the field and on by the back door where there is stairs leading up to the second floor, we need to hole out up there if we wanna survive" Francis said panting.

"Good work, alright I'm gonna call a rescue now, you 3 get upstairs and hold them off, I'll watch the back stairs and keep an eye on that gas can, Zoey watch the one by the field, watch each others backs and no heroics" he said looking at Francis as he said the last part. The group nodded as they ran upstairs Bill hearing the angry screams and shouts coming closer as he spoke again, "we are good to go son, come and get us" he said as the man spoke again, "copy that survivors, be advised it will take us 10 minutes to reach you, we are on our way, over and out" he said as Bill nodded. He ran up the stairs, crouching down at the top as he waited for the enemy to show itself his grinder on the trigger ready to blow that can as soon as it was needed. He frowned in determination as the banging on all the doors around the bottom floor of the farmhouse started, the fight was about to begin, and it was gonna be one for the history books.

End chapter

Authors notes: Time now for the finale of Blood Harvest, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	45. Chapter 45 The Farmhouse part 2

Chapter 45 The Farmhouse part 2

Authors notes: finale chapter let's go!

Zoey, Francis and Louis all took a different room upstairs, Zoey taking the room facing the field as the aligned her sight with the can Francis put there waiting as the banging below began, infected were already attacking the house. Francis took the middle room and Louis the right room as Bill sat himself on the stairs waiting for the enemy to come and attack them, he opened fire as figures appeared at the doorway smashing through the boarded up window and the door as he fired at the can igniting it and engulfing them in flames. The windows in all the upstairs rooms had been boarded up, but that'd didn't stop the infected from trying Francis using his pistols so his shotgun blast wouldn't destroy the board covering the windows in his room. Zoey had her rifle trained on the gas can by the entrance to the field as she could hear a lot of them coming, as soon as shadowy figures appeared in the field she pulled the trigger engulfing them in flames. She took a moment to breathe heavily before being interrupted as infected back to claw and scratch at the boards covering the windows in her room, she sighed before squeezing the trigger being sure not to blow off her only source of cover. Louis unloading as infected had already began to destroy the boards of the windows of the room he was in getting closer and closer to getting in as Bills rifle could be heard firing again as infected began to charge up the stairs again.

The infected themselves were coming from all 4 directions, storming the house like an army laying siege to a castle, they were unrelenting in their assault disturbed by the survivors had sent them into a horrid frenzy. Francis switched to his shotgun as infected finally burst through the boards on one of his windows deciding he couldn't afford to be careful any more and needed raw firepower. The group held off despite the overwhelming odds, Bills plan seemed to be working as the combined fire blocking off all entrances was keeping infected at bay, at least for the time being. However there was still a boat load of infected storming their location and the fight was far from over, the fires of the gas cans dying out once again allowing the infected to charge forward and attack the house. The windows, doors and even some of the walls being smashed open by the infected as they stormed the building the survivors were now situated in. Bill cursing as the number of infected charging for the stairs was increasing ten fold by the minute, the group struggling to keep them all at bay as they stormed upon them.

Zoey was taken back as a tongue lashed out at her, missing her by inches as she dodged out of the way, gritting her teeth in anger as she scoped in searching for the offending smoker however it must have sensed she was looking as it quickly scurried out of harms way. The creature realigning itself at the window by Louis, hissing loudly as it spotted the man firing spat the horde trying to come in through his windows, it screamed loudly as it shot its tongue again. Grabbing hold of the man and dragging him through the window kicking and screaming as he dropped down to the ground outside, "hang on I'm coming for ya" Francis shouted seeing his friend in peril. He jumped from his window blasting the smokers head off with a clean shot as it released Louis who screamed as he relished he was surrounded by the horde. He fired as best as he could as infected began to punch and kick at him, he yelled out as Francis blasted his way through the infected menace. Zoey coming to the window as bill ran down the stairs firing from the front door as Zoey fired from the window above clearing the infected off of Louis.

Finally the horde was cleared from Louis as Francis tossed a bile bomb in the opposite direction, the horde dissipating as Louis was pulled to his feet, "thanks man I owe you one" he said as Francis simply nodded. Bill and Zoey joining them at the front of the house as the gunned down the last of the infected scrambling around each other to gate at the pipe bomb. "We've got about 6 minutes til the truck gets here, there will be more coming we've just gotta hold out until then and be there when it gets here" Bill said as he grunted loudly as a loud roar broke the silence around them. "Ah shit here we go again" Francis cursed as a huge log flew through the air as they all ducked underneath it standing back up to see a tank standing before them roaring angrily. "Light the bastard up" Bill cursed as he tossed a Molotov at the gigantic beast who was quickly engulfed in flame, it pounded its meaty fists into the ground before charging forward as the survivors opened fire. The tank giving chase as the group backed up another group of infected on the way as they charged around the outside of the house playing a game of cat and mouse with their much larger opponent. Francis not eager to get gut punched again kept his distance but still kept the tank close enough that his shotgun could still do a decent amount of damage to the beast.

The tank hurling debris and punching logs and bits of tree in an attempt to stop the survivors running away, but they were aware of their surroundings knowing what the tank could and couldn't hit them with and using it to their advantage as they continued to unload round after round into the massive figure. Louis and bill using their automatic gunfire to keep the other infected who were joining the fight at bay while Zoey and Francis used their slower firing weapons that packed more punch on the tank slowly whittling its ability to keep on fighting as they continued to do circles around the house. The tank then had a change of strategy as it punched a hole in the wall of the house and charged inside, this caught the survivors off guard before suddenly the wall right next to them caved in. The beast emerging as it sucker punched Zoey into a shed, causing her to yell in pain as she collapsed to the ground dropping her sniper rifle, "smart enough to to learn from his mistakes, tough bastard" Bill cursed drawing it's aggression as he and Francis continued to attack the monster as Louis ran to Zoey gunning down infected rushing her that saw her as an easy target. He helped the girl to her feet as a hooded figure leapt on top of him, Zoey turning sharply at his distressing Yelp as the creature began to try and tear him apart, she yelled in anger kicking the hunter off of Louis as she kicked her sniper rifle up to her, blasting its head into fragments with only bits of spine and blood and meat showing where its head was.

She returned the favour pulling Louis to his feet as he nodded his thanks she also nodded, they both turned around in shock as a horde came charging towards them screaming in fury, "the truck will be here nay minute now we just have to keep them back for a little bit longer!" Louis shouted over the screaming and roaring and gunfire that occurred all around them. Bill cried out as the tank punched him straight into the side of the barn, he gingerly got back to his feet seeing the tank chasing Francis down as it got close enough to it swung knocking the biker to the ground a few feet away. Francis screaming girlishly as the tank advanced on him, but Bill was having none of it, he had worked man hard to keep them safe and get them this far, he wasn't going to let one over side limp dick son of a bitch ruin that now. He rushed forward jumping onto the tanks back as it swung around trying to shake him off, thankfully the flames that had previously engulfed its body were gone, as he went to town with his scar firing round after round into it before it managed to shake him off knocking him into a tree where he grunted staggering to his feet.

"Go to hell you mother humper!" He roared as he unloaded a full mag the tank finally succumbing to its injuries and collapsing into the floor in a large pool of blood, its body riddle with gunshots and its skin a dark shade of brown as it had been burnt by the Molotov. Bill collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as Francis ran over to him, "come on grandpa that rescue truck ain't leaving with out you, we've come too far to leave a man behind" he said pulling the war veteran to his feet. Bill nodded, for the first time he was I pressed by Francis's show of caring and the fact that he now valued them as a team, Louis and Zoey came rushing over gunning down the last few infected before also breathing heavily clearly exhausted by the constant running and gunning. Suddenly a loud horn went off, as a large black armoured personnel carrier charged through a wooden barricade and pulled up next to the barn, "everyone get in that truck now go, go, go!" Bill shouted as the wail of another approaching horde sounded. The group entering the back of the truck, however before it could close the back door, a smoker grabbed hold of Francis and began pulling him out, Louis however quickly reacted grabbing hold of the bikers arm as the smoker continued to try and wrestle its prey from Louis.

The biker screaming like a girl as Zoey aimed her sight at the smoker's head and squeezed the trigger blasting it ahead to bits as its body exploded leaving a green cloud in the tree where it previously was. Bill banged on the front of the truck as the biker climbed back in, "we are good to go" he shouted as the driver sealed the back door and began to drive away. Infected being crushed under the vehicle as they charged straight at it, the rest being unable to catch up as it rammed through another fence and speed away towards the military outpost. The group cheering save for Francis as they sat down in the back, "we made it, we actually made it!" Louis said, "oh thank god we are finally out of here" Zoey said resting her head on Bill's shoulder as they sat entered to each other. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't expect a hug" bill said as Louis and Francis laughed, "I'll believe we are safe when I see it with my own eyes" Francis suddenly said coldly causing all the other members of the team to look at him, Louis and Zoey shocked while Bill simply frowned. "What is it gonna take for you to admit we are gonna be alright, we are in the back of a military vehicle Francis, we are home free" Louis said pleadingly as the biker shook his head, "look at the facts Louis, helicopter crashed, truck didn't get us that far, boat people, stole our stuff and kicked us off, plane crashed" he said using his fingers to count their previous attempts at escaping the infected.

"So what, we are with the military now, ain't no way anything like that will happen again Francis just give it a rest" Louis said agitated by the bikers appalling sense of happiness. "Louis like I said when we get to the safe zone and I'm guzzling 12 bottles of booze then I'll believe ya, until then we are not out of the woods yet" Francis finished crossing his arms as if to say he was done talking. Zoey and Louis were utterly shocked, how could he be soo depressing after all they had been through, Bill however remained unfazed, for deep down he had a nasty feeling that the biker had a point, even if he didn't want to admit it openly. In the front of the of the truck were the 2 army soldiers who had come to rescue them, the driver of which was the captain of Millhaven base, his passenger then spoke into a mic. "Rock this is rescue 9 we've recovered four tango mikes please advise over" he spoke as a voice came back to respond, "rescue 9 bypass echo and head to Millhaven" the voice said, "rock, copy that over and out" he finished placing the mic down. Louis sat back in his seat as the driver closed a window allowing him to see into the front of the truck, "see we are donned" Francis said quietly as Louis suddenly had a sad expression, he hoped to god Francis was wrong.

End chapter

Authors notes: Well damn, guess that means we are done with blood harvest now huh, we'll actually no, reason being, I said I was going to do the Millhaven base segment of the sacrifice comic, so the next chapter which will be on the train journey escape from Millhaven to the Florida Keys will explain everything that happened. After the next chapter it will be time for the finally part of the story, the sacrifice, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	46. Chapter 46 The Train Ride

Chapter 46 The Train Ride

Authors notes: finally the last chapter of the blood harvest segment, here we go.

The group sat in silence as the train sped away from the Millhaven base where they had been the previous night, Zoey, Louis and Francis were in the back while Bill was in the front driving. They were speechless, everything that had happened since they had got to Millhaven had been a massive shock to all of them even Bill with his questionable judgment to leave a doctor and two soldiers behind to their deaths. They were carriers of the green flu, they didn't show symptoms but they could still infected other non immune survivors that why they weren't taken to the safe zone. Zoey had been gutted when she had learnt that her own father may have been immune to the virus as well, and that her shooting him may have never needed to have happened. Louis and Francis chose to remain quiet on the subject of bill leaving people behind as it was obvious Zoey was extremely angry right now. The girl looking out a window as the train sped through a town running over everything in its path, she was furious how could bill be soo selfish and uncaring to a doctor off all people.

Bill on the other hand didn't have anything to say, he now had a plan to get them away from the infected once and for all, no infected, no CEDA, no military, just the 4 of them on a island where nothing could bother them ever again. The was going to get them to the Florida Keys, so they would never have to fight for their lives ever again, sure they would have to occasionally look for supplies but that could be done much later once they had secured a island and made it their home. He made a promise he would keep them safe and he wasn't going to break it now, no matter what bad things happened to them, he now had a clear goal and he was going to see it through to the end, nothing not even his own life was worth more. That didn't mean his actions weren't questioned, he had left a doctor and 2 soldiers to die, and Zoey especially wasn't taking it very well, even Louis the positive man that he was wasn't taking it well and currently didn't have anything positive to say at all as the train continued on down the tracks. "This whole situation is just full of shit, I hope you have a good plan in mind Bill cus at the moment I don't really wanna go anywhere or do anything" Francis said as Bill spoke back loudly so they could hear him. "I have got a plan, we gonna head to the Florida Keys, occupy one of the islands and live there for the rest of our lives" he said sharply as they were all taken back by his bluntness and his plan.

"Your kidding me right that is your plan, we left all those people behind for this plan, are you kidding me bill, all those soldiers dead just so you could take us to a stupid island in the middle of nowhere" Zoey said angrily standing up and walking into the front cabin where the old man was sat. "Zoey I know what I did may not have been morally right but I did it for the right reason" he said quietly not wanting to argue with the colleague girl. "Are you kidding me! All those people gone just so we could escape, how many more would you let die just to keep us out of danger!?" She asked furiously. "All of them..." he said quietly as she stared in utter disbelief, "after what happened at Millhaven I now understand our place in this world and it ain't living with them, we have to survive on our own, and no one not even the army is coming for us now" he said gruffly. She was shocked more than she had ever been in her life, the lives of her family, her best friend in the whole world Sam from back in Fairfield all gone just so she could be placed in the care of a old man like Bill. She went back to the front stomping with every step as she retook her seat opposite Francis and Louis looking at the window as she contemplated everything, "man I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I wanna hang out with Louis" Francis said shocked. "Well thanks man" Louis said trying to be positive in some regard, but it didn't last, he immediately adopted a look of sadness again, there was nothing positive about the situation they were in. Wether or not Bill was right remained to be seen...

...

The Saint Lydia 2 had capsized off the coast of Georgia, it's occupants climbing out on to the half back of the boat, "how the hell did we end up here of all places?" Amanda cursed kicking the flag at the bag of the boat. "I told you the water was too shallow for us to get through now how are we supposed to get out of here?" John said as Amanda turned towards him with a sinister glare. "We find more survivors and use them to get a ride to the keys and then we kill them... it's as simple as that" she finished coldly, "you'd really go that far just to get out of here" he said shocked. "You damn we'll bet I would, I won't die now not to the infected, not to anyone" she said sharply as 2 hooded figures stood behind her on the back of the boat, "well it's a shame your gonna did anyway" said the male hunter wearing all black. As his sister wearing a dress smiled maliciously bearing fanged teeth as she flexed her claws as Amanda turned towards them frowning and looking shocked at the same time. "Who the hell are you too, and... wait your infected... how did you just talk?" She suddenly said shocked as was John who now had his shotgun in view.

"Don't matter to you two, you've been real bad taking things that don't belong to you, and now your gonna pay for it... with your lives" said the female hunter snickering as the male hunter raised his claws as well. "Is that so... and I'm supposed to just accept my death at the hands of 2 infected freaks, I don't think so" said Amanda raising her revolver. John raising his gun as the 2 parties stared each other down, "you wanna fight, that isn't wise you know, we know how to handle ourselves" said the male hunter as Amanda lit a cigarette. "And we don't... listen but we've come a long way through this green flu shit and I'll be damned if I die now, to you" said John raising and pumping his shotgun. Suddenly the female hunter screamed before lunging forward and slashing for Amanda, however the woman saw this coming and moved out the way, before kicking the female hunter down, that was when the brother sprung into action leaping for Amanda and swiping her away from his sister. They climbed to their feet growling aggressively as the 2 humans once again raised their weapons, "so that's how you wanna play huh, fine by me" said the sister yelling again as she charged forward as Amanda fired.

The battle kicked off as the 2 parties fired and jumped at one another, while the humans couldn't land a shot on the hunters, they kept them at bay with their fire, then both hunters went for Amanda. But she wasn't fazed, she fired 2 quick rounds nailing the male hunter in the leg, causing him to lose his momentum and crash down onto the boat. She stomped on his arm, grinning maliciously as she did so, "like I said, I'm a tough but to crack" she said before hearing a horrid slashing sound and turning around with a look of horror. John stumbled coward, blood pooling from a hole in his stomach and chest before he collapsed onto the boat, his eyes turning grey as his blood pooled underneath him. "John..." she said a tear running down her face as the female hunter grinning maliciously her claw bloody, she was taken back however as Amanda then kicked her brother into the far corner of the boat. She drew a knife before savagely staring the sister down, "your gonna regret that" she said, rage in her eyes as she lunged forward slashing for the female hunter who ducked and dodged weaving out the way.

The sister regained her composure as she realised Amanda had been blinded by her rage, she lunged forward, knocking the gun from Amanda but she then yelled in pain as Amanda slashed her arm drawing blood with the knife. Amanda stood above the downed female hunter, growling with teeth bared as she did so, Amanda went to deliver the finale blow but stomping on the female hunters head... but the male hunter had returned, knocking Amanda down. The knife being knocked off of the boat as the male hunter helped his sister to her feet who hissed angrily her eyes turning a deep shade of red, the male hunter raised his claws to strike Amanda down but was stopped as his sister nodded. The male hunter nodded and jumped from the boat going god knows where as Amanda was soft alone with the sister who approached her flexing her claws and hissing savagely, "so your a tough but to crack huh, we will see how tough you really are when I'm done with you" she said kicking Amanda inside the boat who screamed in terror.

Amanda sunk deep into the back of the cabin as the female hunter closed the door behind her, grinning maliciously as she approached the terrified woman, "I like them when they put up a fight" she said lifting Amanda and pressing her lips to the woman's. Amanda, groaned and whined through the kiss as she squirmed trying to get out of the hunters grasp as the hunter through her back down, ripping her shirt as she did so. "You can do one last thing for me before you die" she said leaping on top of the screaming scared stiff woman, "you can scream while I have my fun" she said laughing as she began to tear at Amanda's clothing. Amanda screamed as her boots and clothes were ripped up, leaving her as bare as possible without making her fully naked, the female hunter liked her lips as she delivered another kiss to the woman laying on top of her. Amanda suddenly froze as a horrible pain rushed through her stomach, the hunter had embedded her claws in them drawing a pool of blood as Amanda looked up into the hunters red eyes terrified. "Welcome to the winning team" she said bearing her teeth as she lunged forward, a loud scream of agonising pain was heard as the hunter bit deeply into Amanda's neck. Amanda continued to scream for some time as the hunter played with her, before eventually the female hunter left the boat laughing as she did so, she joined her brother on the dock smiling as the brother nodded.

"Time to return to mercy hospital, her majesty awaits us" said the male as the female nodded, zipping her hoodie back up as they walked away from the boat, Amanda had now gone silent. Soon after soft crying began to emanate from the boat as common infected on the nearby dock continued to mindlessly stumble about seeming unfazed by the sobbing which soon got louder and louder becoming more inhuman sounding by the second...

...

The train had come to a complete stop and Bill had joined the others in the cabin where they had been, "alright people end of the line, nobody wander off and let's get moving, we've got a boat to find" he said. "Yeah don't wonder off, or Bill will leave you behind" Zoey said callously, "Zoey no one is being left behind" he said, "yeah sure it's just the rest of the world we can let die" she said. "Alright, let's get moving, and remember it's a sailboat we are looking for" Bill said changing the subject as Zoey and Louis left the cabin and walked outside as the sun began to rise in the sky. "Why'd we stop?" Francis asked, " we are out of track" Bill responded, "what we are not even gonna try and drive it on the ground" Francis retorted as Bill scowled, "shut your trap let's move out" he said leaving the train as Francis sighed, "I hate this plan" Francis grumbled. The group now stood outside the train outside a shipping hard on a harbour, a figure watched them from nearby on the other side of a nearby over turned boat, it had overalls on and one arm was extremely huge compared to the other which was shrivelled up like a ballon. It's skull skeletal like the flesh around it's face had gone as well as it's nose and one foot was bigger than the other, it groaned and grunted as it watched them before moving off to god knows where.

End chapter

Authors notes: at last the blood harvest segment comes to a close, and thus we begin the beginning of the end I guess. Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	47. Chapter 47 The Harbour

Chapter 47 The Harbour

THE SACRIFICE

It's your funeral

Authors notes: Here we go, the final stop at last, hope you enjoy this one as its where the story will gradually come to an end.

Zoey looked shocked as she left the train and stood outside in what looked like a harbour area with abandoned boats everywhere one even overturned and on fire, "are you kidding me we left all those people behind for this, this isn't the keys this is the middle of nowhere" she said angrily. "Zoey come on we have to stick together" Louis said trying to be the voice of reason for the angered teen, "Louis you of all people should understand" she shot back, "come on Zoey we can't back down now, we came this far we gotta find somewhere to stay on our own" Louis said. She sighed looking back as Bill and Francis left the train walking over to them, "so this is the Florida keys, crazy how it looks like some shit hole in the middle of goddamn nowhere" he spat as Bill grunted. "Alright people no remember we are looking for a sail boat" Bill simply said, "it's a good thing we left all those people behind so we could escape bill" Zoey said clearly still annoyed. "Zoey if we had stayed no one would've escaped" he said looking sadly at the young girl, "how can you be sure" she shot back as he sighed defeated, "Zoey I can't" he said, "wow did that truck have a head on collision with a boat, man wish I could've seen that" Francis suddenly said looking at the crash directly in front of them. "Shut up Francis" Bill said annoyed at the biker, "actually I would've liked to have seen that to" Louis said, "both of you shut up" Bill said again, "enough chit chat let's get moving we've got a boat to find" he said his tone brokering no argument. "Francis tell Bill I'm ready to go" Zoey said walking down the path up ahead to scout the area out, "Louis tell Zoey I don't know what's going on" he said confused, "I think she's mad at bill" Louis simply said as Bill shook his head. "Alright its time to go, stay together nobody wander off" Bill said quietly trying not to get angry at the friction between the group, "why don't we just take any of those good working boats?" Francis asked looking at the boats all around them. "Because I ain't stopping a boat every fifteen minutes to go looking for gas now shut your traps let's move out" the war vet said finishing the conversation quicker then it started.

...

Zoey led the way up the path away from the docks past some containers on the right side, her laser sighted hunting rifle held tightly in her hands, with 2 M1911 pistols in her holster, Francis close behind holding a fully automatic spaz 12 shotgun with a laser sight as well as large hefty fire axe on a sheath on his back and a grenade launcher he had looted from the Millhaven base. Next was Louis holding a laser sighted M16 along with Bill who had the exact same weapon but Louis had 2 Glocks with the teams Medkit while Bill had a magnum in his holster and the teams back of food and water supplies. "Check theses buildings for anything useful then we need to keep moving" Bill said, the team split up Louis going with Zoey into the building on the left and bill and Francis going in the one on the right. Louis and Zoey found 2 pipe bombs while Francis and bill found a couple of Molotov's, Bill then lead the way down the path ahead leading up to a destroyed bridge which had mostly sunk into the ocean below it, "this is why the harbours closed" Louis said walking forward. The path ahead was rocky and would be difficult to walk on, the 2 other men began to follow him across as well as Zoey who froze when she heard something unfamiliar and unnerving.

She could here grunting and groaning from somewhere nearby, turning around and spotting a door leading into an unknown place she slowly walked towards it, she peered in and gasped audibly in horror at what she saw. A hulking figure with one massive arm compared or its other wearing overalls was facing the other way and looking down at the ground at what looked like a mutilated corpse. The head of the corpse had detached itself from its body, the figure holding the head, "holy shit" she whispered beginning to walk back out the door way when she suddenly froze in horror. The figure had heard her whisper and snapped around to face her, its face very skeletal and boney compared to a normal infected, "what the hell what is that!" She yelled in terror. The figure grunted loudly slamming its meaty fist into the ground before it charged forward roaring at the top of it lungs as it picked Zoey up in its meaty arm slamming her into the railing right before the ocean. She cried out as the creature lifted her off the ground before she screamed in pain as she was slammed into the ground hard, she continued to scream as the monster slammed her again and again harder and harder with each slam. Bill and Louis were shocked beyond believe as they ran back to see the monster purpling her into oblivion, "Jesus christ" Bill said firing a full mag into the monster which finally succumbed to the bullets and collapsed, dropping Zoey to the ground.

They ran over to her horrified that she had been badly injured, "Bill?" She managed through her lack of breath, "holy shit kid you ok?" He asked helping her up, she grunted holding her chest as he examined her over, "nothing is broken, but your gonna have a few bruises and it'll hurt for some time, but you'll be fine" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "T-thanks Bill" she whispered not wanting him to hear as she walked forward grunting as she was forced to limp to some degree, "what in gods name is that thing?"

Louis said looking at the unknown variant of infected shocked. "It charged at me once it saw me and started smashing me into the ground" Zoey said still shocked at what had just happened and shocked she was still alive to see it. "A charger huh, we'll we better be careful don't know what's out here, but I don't wanna run into that thing again" Bill said as Francis came walking over Louis telling him about the new infected. "You good to keep moving kid?" Bill asked as Louis handed her some pain pills which she downed quite a few, "I'll make it" she said, "alright then let's go" he said as he lead the way down the path, Zoey staying in the middle of the group where Louis scalded her for wandering off on her own.

...

They were now outside a storage house for boats, beyond the rocky path, we need to get to the other side of this fence, keep moving" Bill said leading the way a round the blockades in the way of the path he had chosen. Zoey still limping along grunting in pain with most steps that she took, "once we find a safe house we'll take a rest let Zoey heal up a bit" Bill said as the rest of the group agreed as well as the woman in question. The group passed through a house up to a large open area, the path ahead was blocked by a mountain of corpses burning as a digger stood over them. "Jesus, is there one place in America where you won't see something terrifying?" Francis remarked shocked at the sight before him. "Hopefully bills islands won't have anything like this on them" Louis said trying to remain optimistic and hopeful that bills plan would lead them to salvation, "I hope your right" Francis responded quietly as they entered a building to bypass the burning corpses. Bill remained quiet knowing the group was already tense enough as it was without him adding fuel to the fire, but no matter what he was going to get them safe, even if it killed him...

End chapter

Authors notes: the beginning of the end, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	48. Chapter 48 The Tank in the Train

Chapter 48 The Tank in the Train

Authors notes: now for the part of the sacrifice I hate the most due to how annoying it can be on harder difficulties none the less I hope you all enjoy.

Bill lead the way out of the building as they jumped down into a large boat storage area where they were now opposite the fence they had been behind before beyond were Zoey was attacked by the apparent charger infected. "Looks clear for the moment but stay sharp we don't know what we are walking into" Bill said quietly as he suddenly frowned hearing a less then welcoming noise. A loud growl could be heard from nearby as suddenly a loud roar shook the earth around them Bill deducing the noise coming from a sealed off train car, "you gotta be kidding me, there's a tank in that train" Louis said shocked as the beast continued continued to roar and growl banging on the inside of the train. "And of course we have to go through that train to carry on" Francis said throwing his arms up frustrated, "god damnit only the military would think putting a tank in a train was a good idea" bill said just as annoyed as his biker colleague. "What the hell do we do, I mean who's gonna open the door?" Louis said clearly not eager to open the door on a battle ready tank, "first things first we have to get Zoey somewhere safe and out of the way she's in no condition to fight a tank" bill said everyone turning to the injured girl who looked surprised. "Bill I'll be fine you need my help" she said annoyed she allowed herself to get busted up due to her curiosity, "no kid, your hurt and if that tank gets a hold of you it could be your grave, we need you to stay low until the tank is dealt with" he said putting an arm on her shoulder which she brushed off clearly annoyed.

"There's a room over there, if she stays quiet we might get away with fighting the tank without any infected attacking her" Louis said pointing, "alright Francis go put her over there and make sure it's safe before you leave her and then come back, then we'll figure out what's do with this tank problem" bill said Zoey annoyed that she was going to be sidelined. "Bill god damnit I'm not being out in a closet so you can keep me safe I can look after myself..." she never got the chance to finish as Bill put a hand on her shoulder again a look of anger in his eyes, "Zoey it's not up for discussion now please go with Francis I ain't got time for this" he finished his voice low and dangerous. She sighed defeated, going with Francis as Bill turned to Louis, "alright I'll open the door and then you 2 get ready to light the mother humper up, we'll take him down and then move on quickly" he said Louis nodding his understanding. Francis came back sometime later bill filling him as he nodded they starched the area, looking for anything that would help in their fight against the tank, they found 2 propane tanks as well as a gas can that they would use to ignite the tank once the old man had opened the door and was clear of the area. "Alright you 2 knuckleheads ready?" Bill asked, once they were ready he had a grim look on his face as he approached the train car the tank still growling and roaring from the inside, "get ready to light the bastard up" he said.

Bill slowly took hold of the handle and pulled the door open, "light him up!" He shouted jumping down as a meaty fist punched the air where he stood previously, Louis squeezing his trigger and inviting the gas can engulfing the hulking figure in flames as it roared in fury. The beast giving chase to the old man as the hail of a horde sounded Francis pulling out the teams only bile bomb and lobbing it straight at the tank, the beast even more enraged as its own lessers began to swarm it punching at kicking at it. With one aggressive manoeuvre however the tank punched away all the infected around it non existence, lobbing a a pallet of bricks at the survivors which knocked Louis to the floor causing him to yelp as more infected poured in to the area no longer targeting to the towering inferno but instead going for their real enemy. "Keep them back we can't face all of them at once" Bill shouted tossing a Molotov and igniting a lager group of incoming infected as the other 2 members of his team continued to attack the flaming beast. The tank managed to gain distance on Francis the biker grunting in pain as he was punched straight into the side of a boat resting in the area, Bill refocusing on the tank as Francis slowly climbed to his feet.

He looked up as a familiar long tongue, green smoke emitting infected stood on a roof above where Zoey was, however he was caught off guard as the tongue had already shot out and pulled him up against the wall as 2 commons seemed to notice him and ran over as he was choked. His other colleagues too busy keeping distance from the tank and being choked meant he couldn't call for Zoey, thankfully however before nay real apartment could be done the 2 commons were shot down by a hunting rifle. Which then shot up at the smoker causing it to explode and release him as he saw a outstretched hand he pulled himself up with he was surprised to see Zoey standing above him, "Zoey get back inside we ain't safe yet" he yelled as the tanks roars could still be heard from behind. "Yeah ain't gonna happen dude now come on let's go help the old fart and the positive man" she said realigning her aim at the tank and opening fire as did Francis as Bill was knocked into a brick wall causing him to yell in pain. The body of the smoker collapsing to the ground behind them as they all fired on the tank bill from his spot on the floor, finally the beast fell, the flames and bullets too much as it collapsed to the ground in a bloodied mess. "Alright nice job, now let's get the hell out of here" Bill said climbing to his feet as Zoey and Francis looked over the body of the dead smoker, "guys look they've mutated again" she said looking horrified at the sight before her.

The smoker was wearing more tanned clothing and its skin was more brown then grin now, it more disgustingly was the amount of tongues growing out of tumors on the left side of its body, "man the infected out here are even more ugly then the ones back home in Fairfield" Francis remarked kicking the corpse as Louis and Bill also noticed how different the smoker looked. "We need to be careful we don't know what's lose there is out here" Louis said as Bill nodded his agreement, the sooner they found a sailboat the sooner they could leave. They approached the train car again bill going first and was immediately put off by the sight inside, the tank wasn't alone in here and the poor bastard that were with him had been beaten to a pulp, there was nothing left except blood and bits of flesh all over the car. "This is not pretty, I'll open the door on the other side and then you can all come through" he said gruffly, he opened the other side door, thanking the fresh air for the relief on his nostrils as the rest of the team came through equally disgusted by the mess in the car.

The team then froze when an unfamiliar sound reached their ears, from somewhere nearby they could hear laughing, crazed maniacal cackling of some kind which changed in pitch and tone every so often like the owner of the sound was crazy. "What the hell is that?" Francis asked as Zoey shivered with fear it was a horrid sound to say the least, "something tells me it is about to get a lot worse out here people, stay sharp" Bill said as the others looked around scared and worried as to what other horrid surprises awaited them...

End chapter

Authors notes: Well keep these coming as quickly as I can but for now I hope you've enjoyed what you've been reading, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	49. Chapter 49 The Brick Factory

Chapter 49 The Brick Factory

Authors notes: chapter 49 let's go

The group had passed through several derailed trains and slide through the gaps and were now standing at what looked like the storage yard of a brick factory. "Past the bricks people" Bill said as there was 3 paths to take, one right, one left and one down the middle on top of the piles of bricks. Bill and Louis went right, Francis went left and Zoey climbed on top of the bricks slowly walking across, the laughter had stopped now but the group was still worried that whatever made it was still in the area. They past by several flaming and explosive barrels being sure to watch their fire as they advanced through, blasting away any commons that happened to be littered about. The group rejoined each other at the far end of the storage area, the path ahead was blocked by an abandoned lorry much to their frustration. "Well have to bypass this truck by going through the brick factory" Bill said looking left to see into a large room inside the factory where the floor was covered in rocks, "let's get moving" Francis said leading the way into the large room which was littered with infected.

He wasted no time gunning down anything stupid enough to charge at him as he lead the way through the dark room, pushing up to the far right where he could see a way ahead across the back of the room up by a track area where bricks were transported. He then paused as the rest of the team past by him, the laughing returned very close to them this time, "what the hell is making that noise?" Louis asked deeply concerned as Francis looked all around the room they were in seeing nothin gout of the ordinary. He then slowly turned to a ventilation shaft right next to him that was pitch black trying desperately to look inside as he sparked to shine his flashlight into it. He screamed in terror as something rather small leapt out of the vent and onto his back laughing maniacally as he began to steer him away from the others back towards the other infected littered about. He yelled out in shock, "get this thing off of me!" He cried out as other infected began to chase towards him attracted by all the noise, the others looked back in shock to see the small infected leading Francis towards the others, Bill fired a small brush nail in the small infected right in its hump shaped back causing it to dislodge from the biker and fall to the ground.

Francis grunted as he shot away the commons that were rushing him before turning around sharply infuriated and kicking the corpse of the small infected that had latched onto to his back. "What the hell is this!?" He said frustrated as the rest of the team came over shocked and hiding their laughter, "had a good ride back there Francis?" Bill said causing laughter from the other two members of the group. Bill was shocked as the man marched right up to him leaning dangerously close, "never speak of this again unless you wanna be picking your teeth up off of the floor" he said his voice low and dangerous as he marched off. The group was shocked at the mans sudden anger and simply left the scene still shocked at what they had just seen, "that thing was riding his like a jockey riding a horse" Louis said surprised at his adapt description of the infected they had just seen attacking Francis. "A jockey huh, we'll needless to say I don't want one of those things on my back anytime soon" Bill said as he followed Francis along the tracks that transported the bricks through the factory. The group coming up to a large open room spotting a familiar symbol spray painted on the wall nearby, "there's a safe room in here somewhere" Francis Sadi quietly as he went up stairs into a small room and across the roof of the buildings around them. Spotting the safe room by a working generator at the far end of the room, "it's over here" he said again shooting away any commons as he pushed ahead Louis joining him. Bill nodded to Zoey who followed him around the back of the buildings helping the old man clear out ya commons that were in the area.

He cried out as something slashed him in the back knocking him down to the floor, Zoey looked back in shock as a hooded figure stood above Bill screaming in fury as he jumped forward and landed on her raising its sharp claws to strike. Before it could however bill and exploded its head violently with a precise shot from his magnum, the barrel of the weapon smoking slightly as he put the weapon back in its holster and helped the young girl:to her feet. "You ok kid?" He asked, "yeah I'm fine" she said quietly still slightly annoyed at the old man for leaving those people back at Millhaven, they both took a minute to look at the hunter which looked much different then the ones they had seen before. "Jesus now these bastards are mutating again" he said concerned, the hunter itself was larger than ones they had seen in the north, it's clothes were ripped from its elbows and knees exposing boiled scaled skin that was deep brown in colour, but the most shocking factor of this hunter was the extra long claws that's ere longer than the ones of other hunters they had seen before. "You guys ok?" Louis said running over worried by all the noises he had heard, "yeah come on let's get in that safe room" he said walking through the middle of the buildings seeing Francis swatting by the safe room door. "Took you old farts long enough get your asses in here" he said walking inside causing a grunt of annoyance from Bill, once they were all in Zoey closed the door slumping down to the floor and grunting in pain as Louis handed her some more pain pills.

...

"So out here we have chargers and jockeys as well as mutated smokers and hunters, you still think coming out here was the best plan Bill?" Francis asked, "Francis as soon as we find the boat we can get off the mainland and leave all this shit behind for good" he responded. Zoey had fallen asleep in the corner, Louis sitting with the other 2 men listening to their conversation, "even if everything does go back to normal I don't think we gonna be let back in" Louis said agreeing with Bill after the events of the Millhaven base and the fact they were carriers meant they weren't likely to be accepted back in by the military any time soon. "We're gonna find that sailboat right around the corner you just watch" Louis said happily, "Louis if you don't stop being positive I'm gonna sink the boat just to make you sad" Francis said. "Thinking positive got me where I am Francis" he said again, "about to die in a brick factory, cus I'm about to do that to and I got to complain about shit the whole time" Francis said causing Bill to scowl. "No one else is going to die, you get that, no one... not on my watch" Bill said as the two other men looked at him surprised but chose to say nothing and instead looked away, "we'll rest here for a couple of hours and then move out" he finished as there was then silence from that point onwards...

End chapter

Authors notes: the story will soon be coming to an end however the sacrifice won't be the end of it as there is a few more things I would like to do after the events of the sacrifice so be sure to stick around. Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	50. Chapter 50 The Oil Silos

Chapter 50 The Oil Silos

Authors notes: getting a good way through the campaign now and we've already introduced two of the three new specials let's see if the spitter will make an appearance here or later on.

Zoey awoke some time later to see the men all chatting quietly and eating from some opened beef jerked, she yawned stretching and standing up, "how you feeling Zoey?" Louis asked noticing she was awake. "Well I don't hurt soo much anymore, so yeah guess I'm better" she said happily before scowling as Bill came into view, "so this is it huh, we just gonna run away to some island, 'so long world good luck with all the zombies'?" She asked as Bill scowled. "Damnit Zoey we trusted CEDA we trusted the military, and they left us to die, you think they will ever let us back in? We are on our own kid and it's high time you started acting like it" Bill said having had enough of people moaning about the plan. Zoey said nothing but reality was beginning to sink in, in all likeliness Bill was right, they would never be let back in by the military after what had happened, but she refused to give up on the human race not just yet. "Anyone know what this means?" Francis said looking at Japanese writing on the wall of the safe room, "ugh let's see here, 'Taki I love you goodbye'" Louis said surprising everyone that he knew that. "Damn, how do you say Bills an idiot in Japanese?" Francis asked, "Bill son backadus" Louis said, "nice" Francis said very much impressed by Louis for the first time in ages. "Shut your traps it's time to move out and remember we are looking for a sailboat" Bill finally said as he opened the safe room door and stepped outside.

Bill lead the way back outside where thankfully they had now past the truck that had previously blocked their way, "this way past the oil silos" he said blasting away the commons littering around the around. He turned the corner facing the oil silos he had mentioned when he recoiled in shock visibly disturbed by what he had just laid eyes on. "Holy shit..." he managed as the rest of the group laid eyes on what he had spotted, Zoey recoiled in utter horror being forced to turn away, before them was a sight unlike anything they had seen before. A corpse was on the ground in front of them, it's blood long since drained from its body in a large pool on the ground, but what was most horrifying was the amount of skeleton showing. It was as if something had melted the flesh and skin of the body and had left nothing but the bone, "what the hell could've done this?" Louis asked visibly shocked. "Something we are gonna have to kill" Bill said quietly as he walked past mutilated corpse and began to walk past the silos and through the oil storage area. The others were still for a moment before they knew the had to move on, "at least he's in a better place now" Louis said putting an arm around Zoey as he ushered her to keep going and not give up.

The group moved past the silos entering a small shack to the right, they were now unnerved, whatever had done that to that poor bastard was not known to them and it freaked them out just who or what could've done such a horrid thing to an innocent human being just trying to survive? Needless to say they were spoked checking all around them for any signs of anything dangerous. It in the wide open area there didn't appear to be any infected at all, they quickly came to a garage which they entered checking all around them carefully for anything that shot high molecular acid at them. Then a horrid noise found its way into their ears, it was like a hacking screech of some kind from somewhere nearby, "what the hell is that?" Zoey asked deeply concerned at the unnerving noise. Then the perpetrator revealed itself, a tall thin infected woman wearing little clothing emerged from round the corner of a abandoned truck in the garage, she had an extremely long thing neck and green liquid dropped form her horridly wide mouth. "What is that?!" Louis yelled as it shrieked at them before it made a horrid hacking sound, firing green liquid from its mouth in their direction, the fluid landing at Zoey's feet in a large puddle.

She yelled as the fluid burned away at her shoe, causing her to jump back in shock as the infected woman approached them hacking as she did so, "shoot it!" She screamed as Francis took his que and blasted a large hole through the infected stomach dropping it dead. The green fluid flowed from the woman's body and burnt away at her, "Jesus..." Louis said in shock as they huddled over the woman being sure not to touch the green acidic substance emanating form her. "So that's what killed that poor son of a bitch back there, an acid spitting infected" Bill remarked shocked, "is there anything that isn't totally unnerving out here, chargers, jockeys and now spitters" Louis said as Zoey was completely horrorstruck. "We have to keep moving the quicker we find the sailboat the sooner we can forget about all this horse hit" Bill said leading the way up a a flight of stairs beyond the garage that lead out the back to a storage area. "Come on people we have to go there's nothing we can do now" Bill shouted from upstairs as the group slowly followed him, the jumped from the building down into the storage area navigating past several left behind lorries.

...

Further ahead along the road they came across another building, "this is where the road ends, to get past we have to go across the river, hopefully the water won't be too deep right now due to the tide being out" Bill said as he lead the way through the house. As Bill had said there was a river just beyond and in the river which was mostly dried up was a left behind boat, "hey bill here's a boat" Francis said as the man scowled, "no Francis it has to be a sail boat, besides this ones stuck where it is" bill replied as they began to navigate the river. "Over that ship" Louis said as he climbed up onto the boat, he looked down inside the boat, going to front cabin door, "wait here a sec I just wanna check if there's anything useful inside" Louis said opening the door although he soon wished that he hadn't done so. He screamed in pain as along claw slashed through his leg immediately drawing blood and causing him to jump back in shock, "holy shit, when I'm done set this god dean boat on fire!" He yelled slamming the cabin door shut and jumping off as Bill tossed a Molotov at the boat engulfing it in flames.

Louis cried as he crumpled to the floor in intense pain, holding his bleeding leg as he stared at the large open wound on it, the others looked in shock as they could screaming inside the boat the attacker burning to a crisp as the boat slowly sunk to the ground turning to ash. "What the hell was that up there?" Francis asked as Zoey tended to Louis's injury, "there was a god dan witch inside that boat" he yelled as they slowly backed away from the boat in terror thankfully it appeared she was stuck inside the burning boat. It was then that Bill frowned as he recognised the shape and outline of the boat going to the front he went wide eyed as he recognised the name on it, the Saint Lidia 2, the very same boat owned by the Slaters who had left them for dead back in Riverside. "Everything ok old man" Francis asked, "yeah, it's fine, let's go find our boat" he said, thankful they bastards got their just desserts from their actions...

End chapter

Authors notes: so I decided to include the fact that Louis got injured prior to the events of the passing in this story and this is how I chose to do it, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	51. Chapter 51 The Barge

Chapter 51 The Barge

Authors notes: let's keep this story train moving people, cho, cho.

The group spent a minute ensuring Louis was capable of walking even though his injury did look pretty bad, "Louis son, you ok to keep moving, if not I'll get Francis to stay here with you and me and Zoey we'll go find a boat and come back for you?" Bill asked but Louis declined waving his hand. "No way man we stick together I'll be fine once I get moving again" he said, "alright then stay close let's get moving there's gotta be a sailboat around here somewhere" Bill said as Louis nodded. "Since we can't find a sailboat why don't we just go back and see if the train floats?" Francis asked wearing at Bill's patience, "we'll find one son don't you worry about that" Bill simply said leading the way past buildings and left behind vehicles. Soon enough they came across a construction and mining area, where they found some piles and left behind ammo which they gratefully took. Then came a problem, to their left was a large barge that looked as though it was abandoned, "hey captain bill can we take this ship?" Francis asked. "Do you even know how to pilot that thing Francis?" He simply said, "none the less if we get on that barge we can greet across to the main land on the other side of the river" he said.

The group spotted a garbage Shute leading to the barge up a large pile of ash and crumbs, "up this pile of shit" Francis said climbing up, everyone loudly grunted as the climb up the pile hurt like hell especially Louis with his newly acquired leg injury. Then something really bad happened, as they approached the top of the pile a pack of crows became startled by their presence and took to the skies cawing as they did so as the wail of a horde sounded, "god damn horse shit birds!" Bill shouted. The infected began to emerge from everywhere even the barge itself, "everyone into the Shute go, go, go!l he shouted tossing a bile bomb back down the pile of crap distracting the infected for some time. They charged through the Shute gunning at infected as they did so, dropping down onto the barge bill spotted the way forward at the far end of the ship, "run to the bow!" He said as infected began to emerge from the lower deck of the ship. The group ruined and gunned Francis tossing a Molotov behind them, unaware of a charger up ahead which roared as it charged for them, Louis and bill moving out the way buy Francis being caught and taken back by the dangerous infected.

He yelled out as it went to slam him only for 3 precise shot to its skeletal head to silence it forever releasing him he turned around to see a boat full of infected chasing for him. He screamed like a girl as he ran towards his allies who assisted in gunning down the remaining infected that were chasing after them, "quickly across the second boat I can see the mainland" Bill said holding the infected back as his colleagues ran across the boat to the other side. Once they were all across he tossed one last pipe bomb before running across to join his friends on the other side. "Alright there's gotta be a sailboat around here somewhere, we gonna find it get to the keys and build ourselves a little piece of paradise" he said as he lead the way over some boxes out into a Main Street somewhere back in the mainland. "There's a saferoom in that building over there" Louis said limping slightly but still being able to keep up thanks to some medical treatment from Zoey and some pain pills.

The group navigated the street entering the building and into the safe house, once they were inside they sealed the door before all sitting in various places around the safe house thinking for a while. This was it they were really going to escape the mainland and never have to fight infected ever again, which surprisingly they were mostly grateful for...

End chapter

Authors notes: we are now getting close to the port finale and the end of the sacrifice, thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	52. Chapter 52 The Port

Chapter 52 The port

Authors notes: the beginning of this one will be quiet long since I'm using a lot of the dialogue from the game before they get to the actual port but with that said hope you still enjoy.

"I wish we were heading to a deserted island, can we each get our own." Francis asked, "you know I wasn't liking the idea of a deserted island at first but I'm starting to get a good feeling about this" Louis said happily, "I hate your good feelings" Francis retorted with a grunt. "Yeah I guess maybe this won't be soo bad after all" Zoey said finally coming to terms with the fact this was the girls plan now, "you know what I'll miss checking email seeing what's new" Louis said. "Nah keep your computers, emails and whatever just give me a pen and paper" Bill said causing laughter from Louis, "you are literally the oldest man in the world aren't you, did they have TV when you were born?" He asked. "They didn't have electricity when I was born" Bill said causing a giggle from Zoey, "one thing I'm not gonna miss Bantu civilisation IT, I will never have to teach another human being to reboot their damn computer" Louis said. "Yeah I get it Louis, Bill gets it for Christ's sake and he can't even work a flushed toilet" Francis said as Louis laughed, "but you know as long as I have a Molotov, I can make a fire wall, get it Francis, a fire wall" Louis said laughing at his own joke as Francis shock his head disapprovingly.

"Louis you spare such a nerd" he simply said as Louis turned to Zoey, "hey Zoey we are heading to a deserted island, top 10 desert island movies go" he said as the girl thought for a moment. "You asked me that last year it would've been 10 zombie moves, now probably a documentary on how to make toilet paper" she said causing him to laugh. "So Bill once find a sailboat how far is it to the Florida keys?" Louis asked, "not far at all we find an island and make it ours, no more army, no more CEDA, no more horse hit" he said much to everyone satisfaction. "No more internet, no more XBOX, no more nothing" Louis said, "no more human race" Zoey added, "no more vampires" Francis finally added, "so once we are on a boat can zombies swim?" Louis said asking the question of the day. "In most movies they sink, I think that means we are safe once we get out to sea" Zoey said, "hey bill once we find a boat you gotta island in mind?" Louis said. "Yeah a couple of em were gonna clear the island and spend the rest of our lives relaxing on the beach" he said, "I do like the sound of that" Louis said before Francis intervened.

"Why don't we just live in the boat?" He said, "unless your gonna stop eating your gonna need a damn big boat to hold all the supplies" Bill shot back, "well there was that ship back there, Bill I just wanna make it clear in front of everyone that I'm against the island plan" he said. "Cut the horse hit Francis" Bill scowled, "Jesus have you ever been to an island they are good damn horrible" he said, "they're defensible Francis as far as we know zombies can't swim" Bill said again, "they're not the only ones" Francis said sheepishly. "Well shit Francis, when we get to the island I'm gonna teach you how to swim" Louis said offering his support, "I seriously doubt it" Francis shot back. "Who's ready time go live on an island paradise and get away from all the infected, man I cannot wait!" Louis said clearly excited, "the vampires wanna kill us, the army wants to kill us, with our luck Zoey probably crossed their mob, what makes you think we're gonna live long enough to see bills god damn island in the keys. The biker said still objecting to the plan. "I'm in too good of a mood to get angry at you Francis" Louis simply said, "alright then people that's enough chatting, its 3 on 1 Francis so feel free to stay here if you don't wanna come but we heading out as soon as we find a boat" Bill said. He then opened the safe room door and stepped outside leading out to a building out the back of the alley they were in, let's find a boat that can make it to the gulf" he said.

...

They were now standing in a Main Street with a bridge going across the river right down the street in front of them, "alright we need to find a sailboat, let's split and search the area, check that street, that house, that building and this one and meet back here in 5 minutes, any sign of to rumble you call for help" bill said proceeding to enter building to the right. Zoey going up past a generator into a building to the far right, Francis entering a house to the left and finally Louis took a street to the left leading down to who knows where.

...

Bill searched the large dark room where he found another generator, Dede using that perhaps they powered something in the area, he continued to look around finding a pipe bomb and Molotov which he took for safe keeping. Zoey hadn't managed to find anything useful except for killing a few scattered infected, she did learnt hat her building lead into the building Bill was in a proceeded to cross over into the old mans. Francis had entered a club of some kind and unfortunately found nothing of value except some gas cans which he knew wouldn't help here so he left the, where they were. Finally Louis had realised the street was blocked off and was simply a dead end, however there was another generator in the area he was in. Francis had found something of great value however, by the bridge on the left side in the river was a fully intact sailboat, he was generally shocked and happy he had located the one thing that they had been looking for and immediately called out to the others. Once they were all gathered around he showed his discovery to his team, "why Bill is that a sailboat by the bridge why yes it is" he said proud of himself, "your doing this unit proud kid" Bill said generally impressed.

"Oh thank god we are almost out of here" Zoey said as Louis also shared her enthusiasm, "if we wanna take that sailboat we need to raise the bridge and get to the other side and then we are home free" Bill said as the others began to get rather excited. "My guess is the 3 generators in the area were set up to power the bridge, we need to get them running before we can raise the bridge, and generators mean only one thing noise" he said. The others realising that meant infected, "we can't give up now, we've come soo far we have to see it through to the bitter end" Louis said the others nodding and agreeing with him, "alright then let's do it" Bill finally said. "Well save the one by the bridge for last since we can start it and then run straight to the bridge, let's start with the one inside that building where me and Zoey were" he said as they made their way over to the building interior. They were all inside ready to fight for their right to get to the Florida keys, bill stood by the generator as his 3 colleagues took up different positions in the room, "everyone ready for this?" He asked. "Yeah man let's do this" Louis said his finger on the trigger ready for the enemy to come and attack them, Bill pushed down the button on the generator. For several seconds it stuttered before finally roaring to live loudly, soon after angry screams and shouts became audible as the infected in the area were disturbed by the noise of the generator. Bill went and crouched by Francis the 2 men acting as the frontline in the battle against the horde, the final battle was about to begin and it was gonna be a good one...

End chapter

Authors notes: the quest to lower the bridge has begun, hope you have all enjoyed the story, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you in all the next one.

Goodbye


	53. Chapter 53 The Generators

Chapter 53 The Generators

Authors notes: here we go let's do this

Bill opened fire as the infected stormed into the building crashing through the he roof and the various windows on the upper floor to get in as he colleagues also began to open fire. The horde charging from any entry points they could find as a charger smashed its way through its lesser brethren to try and get at the survivors but some close range buck shot from Francis tore through it smelt form dropping it quickly as the group kept the horde at bay. Louis tossing a pipe bomb as a group came in from the left almost taking them by surprise but thanks to Louis it didn't matter as the brainless infected decided the pipe bomb was much more interesting as target to chase after. The bomb soon went off scattering infected body pieces into the air as the infected once again chased after the 4 survivors their numbers seeming endless as they streamed in from all entry points angered by the loud generator. Louis yelped as a smoker grabbed a hold of him, pulling him away from the others, but Zoey's quick thinking meant Louis was not out in any serious danger as she caused the smoker to explode with a nice shot to the chest. The horde now seemed to die down as Louis regrouped with his 3 colleagues, the last of the horde dropping to Francis who gunned them down in rapid succession removing limbs.

"Alright to the next one which Louis found" Bill said dropping down from their vantage point and leaving the building via the front entrance where him and Zoey where earlier, as they made their way across the street they were caught off guard as a loud roar occurred followed by a car nearly taking Louis's head off and crashing into a wall. "Son of a bitch" Bill cursed as he opened fire on the tank which jumped down from a roof next to the bridge and began to chase them, thankfully for the time being there wasn't any other infected around to assist the monster in its attack. The survivors used the large open area of the street and back where they had come from to their advantage spreading out around the tank to keep it closing distance, all of them were not prepared however as another named spitter climbed on top of a nearby wall and hacked loudly before spitting another glob of acid their way. The group yelled as they were caught unaware the acid barely missing Francis as it burned away at the road where it had landed forcing them to group to avoid it, Zoey aimed up and fired dropping the acid spitting infected in one shot. The tank took its moment of opportunity slamming its meaty fist into Louis knocking him against a pickup truck, he cried out as pain shot through his already injured leg which took the brunt of the force.

The tank roared as it gave chase to Zoey who forced away a from her team and back down the street as Francis held his hand out pulling Louis up from his spot on the ground, "you ok?" He asked genuine concern in his voice, "I don't even know" the office worker said. "Let's get to it Louis" Francis and helping the injured man up, another roar broke out as Bill chased after the tank running Zoey down before a slab of concrete hit Francis, Louis yelled in shock and horror as another tank obviously attracted by the noise had come and was angered by the presence of the survivors. "Ah shit man we in trouble" he said as he began to unload a full mag on the beast which chased after him, he tried running but the pain in his leg was too much, the tank caught up as hey a,Reed him in the gut sending him crashing right next to the bridge. Francis climbed to his feet seeing the tank eye Louis down hungrily as he prepared to crush the man out who screamed in terror, he lit a Molotov tossing it and unloading full shotgun lead into the tanks back. This caused the beast to change focus and turn too ave him as the flames engulfed its body, "come get some you freaking wuss" he said reloading his shotgun, he unloaded belting the tank with buckshot with every squeeze of the trigger as the beast grunted in pain.

...

Zoey fired as she ran backwards as she fired at the tank that was chasing her down, she couldn't keep outrunning however and lost her footing allowing the tank to catch up and punch her into a container. She screamed as she thought she was going to be cursed out as the beast looked over her, but a full mag from Bill was enough to change the tanks direction as it tuned back and flung a rock at the old man which he swiftly dodged. He slammed a new clip in and unloaded as the beast gave chase roaring as its attempts to kill were being thwarted by the grizzled old vet who was determined to keep everyone alive at any cost. Zoey climbing to her feet as she fired her hunting rifle into the tanks back causing it even more pain and frustration, ejecting the spent clip and slamming in a new one before firing again and repeating the process. Bill unloading a full mag before his gun clicked empty again and he cursed realising he had run out of ammo for his rifle, he slung over his shoulder and siping up his magnum before unloading all 8 bullets I or the meaty form running at him. Just as it seemed the tank was going to reach the old man the combined fire from him and Zoey's rifle knocked it to the ground never to rise again, both of them running to each other and catching their breathe as Bill went to a nearby ammo drop and took several clips for his rifle.

They looked back as Francis cried out unloading his shotgun as he ran from the flaming tank hot on his trail, the 2 of them nodded Bill firing with his magnum at his hip as Zoey aimed her hunting rifle eventually the tank dropping and collapsing over a set of metal stairs crashing to he ground below never to rise again. Francis breathed heavily as he staggered over to the other 2 nodding his thanks as he gathered ammo with Zoey as Bill walked over to the injured Louis who clearly in deep pain as he struggled to get to his feet. "You ok son?" He asked pulling Louis up who cried in pain his leg bleeding through the bandages, "I think I'm hurt bad" he said Bill nodding his understanding, "Francis you stay here with Louis get him as close to the bridge as you can, Zoey we will go and start the generator down the street and meet them back here" Bill said. Francis nodding as he helped Louis over to the right side of the bridge where there was more cover from smokers and spitters. "Alright Zoey let's roll" Bill said walking quickly down the street to the generator Louis had discovered as the girl tagged along right beside him, Francis simply grunted as he stood in front of Louis as he acted as a body guard for the injured man.

...

Bill didn't hesitate as he pushed down on the button waiting several seconds before the generator rumbled to live as angry screams and shouts could be heard all around them, infected began climbing over the wall next to them as Bill opened fire with his magnum blasting infected back with singular powerful shots. Zoey's hunting rifle being placed on her shoulder as she unloaded with her pistols, the infected dropped like flies as they began to run back to their two comrades the infected including another charger giving chase, the creature bellowing as it charged forward at furious speed. Barely missing the two as it went straight into a chain link fence near the first generator crashing through it and colliding with a wall, the beast was gunned down as the group got together again. "We've just gotta hold them back a little while longer then we are home free" Bill said over the shouting and gunfire as the horde continued to close in on them, another massive wave came as Molotov and gunfire rose up to answer the angry cries and shouts of the infected menace. Bill knew there was still more infected coming they had to get the bridge lowered now or they would be too surrounded to hold them off, "I'm starting the last generator get ready to get on that bridge" he said as he ran past the broken down fence curtesy of the charger. It was time to end this and get away from the infected once and for all, nothing was going to get in his way of getting them all safe and off the mainland, nothing...

End chapter

Authors notes: it seemed the survivors have made it on to the bridge, but at what cost will it come... thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Goodbye


	54. Chapter 54 The Sacrifice

Chapter 54 The Sacrifice

Authors notes: the time has come

Bill banged his thumb down on the button powering up the generator as it roared to live after several seconds of trying and failing, he then nodded his satisfaction as he ran back to his colleagues tossing a bile bomb as the bridge began to loudly lower from its raised position. The infected being distracted as the bridge fully lowered the span crashing down allowing them onto the bridge, "get to the bridge people!" He shouted providing covering fire as his 3 colleagues ran to the bridge firing as they fell back onto the safe haven. Finally he jumped on climbing up to the second floor of the bridge and activating the bridges control panel as it began to lift once again, however something horrible happened, half way up the bridge stopped dead. "What the hell happened why haven't we gone all the way up" Bill asked as he jumped back down to his colleagues, "that generator by the bridge has stalled its gone off again" Francis said realising the closest generator had gone off again draining the power from the bridge. "God damnit we can't give up now if we just hold of em off a little longer we might be able to wait it out" Zoey said as another horde began to charge there way from up the street screaming in fury as they did so.

"Someone needs to restart the generator" Francis said simply, as suddenly a loud roar occurred and they looked down the road ahead all absolutely terrified, coming their way was not one but three thanks all roaring in anger as they charged down the street towards the bridge. "This can't be how it ends for us surely" Zoey said tears filling her eyes as it seemed all their efforts had come to nothing bill closing his eyes deep in thought as Francis and Louis tried in vain to keep the horde back. "Guys I just want you to know if worst comes to worst I want you to shoot me before one of them gets me" Louis said looking down at the ground before suddenly Bill sprang into action tossing a pipe bomb. "Save it give me some cover" he said as he jumped from the bridge and began to run towards the generator, "Bill what the hell are you doing... Bill...NOOO!" Zoey cried in shock as the old man blasted away at incoming infected on his way to the generator. "You heard the man cover him" Francis simply said tossing a Molotov to deny the infected area as the old man made his way to the generator. He spun around as a hunter leapt for him a she caught it by the throat pointing his magnum at its snarling face, "not today you ugly fuck" he said blasting its head off and proceeding to the generator as the ground began to shake around him.

He banged his thumb down on the power button looking at the bridge with a somber look, "you guys are the only family I got, take care of each other, be safe get to the keys" he said as the generator came back on and the bridge lifted all the way keeping the infected from being able to climb after the other 3. "Have at me you bastards" he said as a meaty fist collided with his midsection sending him crashing painfully into a generator in a dark room the tanks standing before him roaring as he coughed up blood the generator impaling his midsection. "Hang on you sons of bitches I'll be right with ya" he said coughing as he lit another cigarette, looking up at the tanks with a grim look on his face, "you always tried didn't you, always came to try and kill them but you can't, they're safe now and there's nothing you dumb fucks can do about it" he said taking a long drawn out puff a the tanks simply watched him growling. The tanks then roared as they began to charge forward intent to finish the old man off for good, "I'll see peace back on earth... if I've gotta murder every one of you bastards with my bare god damn hands" he managed before laughing as the tanks fist came down on him punching the air out of him as he gave a final wheeze before succumbing to his injuries and joining the many infected that and died at his hands in the afterlife.

...

"That's it I'm going down there for him" Francis said pumping his shotgun before Zoey put her hand out to stop him, "no Francis you can't do that, if you did he died for nothing" she said wrapping her arms around him. "No, he's down there and he needs us, he's the toughest old buzzard I know and he's in trouble..." Francis protested as Zoey pulled him into a hug. "Francis it's ok he did this for us, if you go down there he did this for nothing" she said as the man sighed defeated, resting his head on her shoulder as Louis simply watched with a sad expression on his face. "What the hell do we do now?" Francis asked as grim look appeared on Zoey's face, "we do what Bill told us to do, we rest up here for a while we watch out for smokers, but otherwise we should be fine, the horde will disperse, then we get the hell out of here, we get Louis to the boat and go... we look after our own" she said surprising the others but nodding their agreement none the less...

End chapter

Authors notes: and that my friends concludes the life of one of my favourite soldiers in all of fiction, I hope you've enjoyed the story as we have a few more chapters before we are done. Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	55. Chapter 55 The Escape

Chapter 55 The Escape

PARADISE

Perhaps now they can allow the old man to rest in peace

Authors notes: let's take a look at what happened after the sacrifice

Zoey and the others watched as a race car sped off from the bridge the owners thanking the 3 of them as their car went up the street and disappeared out of sight never to be seen again. "Maybe we should've gone with them?" Zoey said, as Francis and Louis nodded their disapproval Zoey sighing defeated as she turned to face her two friends. "It's too late to head out now but we'll use this house to rest for the evening and then we will head out at dawn, the sooner we leave this place the better" she said as they nodded. Louis leaving his place at the mounted gun turret as he limped into the house where their supplies had all been gathered, it was a small bar area, with a pool table and a dart board as well as a small bar in the left corner, thankfully they had sealed off the only way in meaning it was off limits to any infected that remained in the area. "We'll take whatever we can get with us and then we'll get Louis to the boat and then head out" Francis said as Zoey nodded her understanding sitting down in a corner of the room as the two men sat at a small table, Francis drinking a bottle of beer and handing one to Louis. "So I guess tomorrow we are home free huh, I mean assuming there's no infected on the island from people that were already there?" Louis said taking a swig of his beer, "whatever happens it can only get better" Francis said for the first time being positive causing a smile on Louis and Zoey's faces.

...

Soon enough the group had all settled in for the night only the gentle breeze outside accompanying the sounds of their soft breathing as Louis and Francis had since fallen asleep, Francis on a couch and Louis in a sleeping bag. Zoey was still awake her shoes beside her on the floor as she huddled deeply into her sleeping bag in order to make herself feel warmer it was rather cold outside, she felt sad but relieved at the same time, Bill was gone there was no changing that, but she was finally free of the infected, in the morning they would head out and make an island their new home. She prayed it would be a simple journey without any problems, but it was safe to say that all 3 of them felt happier then they had ever felt since this whole green flu epidemic had began and turned their ordinary lives upside down. Soon enough she found herself falling asleep, a deep yawn as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, thoughts of the life of luxury they were going to make for themselves on her mind as she slept with a smile for the first time in a very long while...

Hopefully from this point on things would get better, and maybe just maybe one day when the military got the situation under control they could return to the mainland and start their lives over once again.

...

The next morning came quicker then any of them had expected as Francis was the first to awake after getting a decent nights kip for the first time in a long while, "rise and shine ladies it's time to get the hell out of here" he announced as Zoey and Louis soon awake after him smiling back at the usually grouchy biker. "Well its safe to say today it's looking up for the better" Louis said looking outside to the see the sun was already shinning brightly in the sky, "it looks like any infected left after last night have gone too so we should be clear to have a look around for supplies before getting in the boat and going" Francis announced looking out to see many dead infected on the street below. "Zoey get Louis to the boat I'll go look for more supplies in the town before we leave" Francis said as Zoey slipped her shoes on as Louis also left his sleeping bag, "Francis... don't forget to get Bill, we'll burry him on the island" she said surprising both the men she was with. None the less he agreed nodding with a slight smile as he jumped down into the street his trusty shotgun in hand and bloodied axe on his back with an empty sack with which he would gather more supplies.

Francis made several trips too and from the boat bringing supplies, including gas cans, grenades, ammo and weapons and food and drink, finally he came back with Bills body, Zoey tensed up slightly as Louis had a somber look on his face. "Cover him with a blanket, I've got one more thing to get" Francis said running back towards the generators quickly as Zoey and Louis both looked sadly at each other as Louis covered Bill with a blanket. Suddenly a yell from nearby alerted them to Francis coming back, start the boat let's get the hell out of here!" He yelled as Louis ran to the steering wheel and began to try and steer the boat away from the dock. Francis came running back with a box of laser sight attachments for weapons he had found, yelling as a horde of infected chased after him angered by his presence. He jumped onto the boat as Zoey opened fire with her hunting rifle, Francis also firing with his spas as Louis steered the boat away from the bridge and began its journey out towards the open sea. The infected screaming and shouting from the land as they swung their arms in the air in fury screaming like banshees, some even ran into the water but quickly drowned due to not knowing how to swim in their infected state.

Francis finally collapsed onto the back of the sailboat breathing heavily as did Zoey who sat next to him pulling him into a hug, "thanks for getting that stuff Francis" she said as he hugged her back simply nodding. Louis wasted no time, steering away from mainland and using a map in the direction of the Florida keys just as Bill had planned before his untimely demise. "Well this is I guess, island paradise here we come and hopefully it would have been worth it all in the end, even if we did loose Bill getting this far" he said quietly as Francis and Zoey sat in the back of the boat as the bridge behind them got further and further away becoming small by the second, as the sails caught the wind pushing the boat in the direction that they wanted to go. "How long til we get to the keys?" Francis asked, "providing the wind stays steady and we don't hit any foul weather, we should get there by early this evening" Louis said positively as the other 2 breathed a sigh of relief. "No need to panic now folks it's smooth sailing from here on out... hopefully" he said hopeful as they advanced further and further away from the mainland and closer to their destination of the Florida Keys.

...

The boat had been at sea for around 2 hours and there was now no sign of any land on either side of them, which they took as a good sign, they had all the supplies that they needed in order to sustain and grow on the island hopefully and would also be able to make a settlement to live on once they got there. Zoey had fallen asleep at the back of the boat while Francis and Louis sat up the front , with bills body under a blanket neatly placed on the ground where no one would tarnish it. "Man I'm glad we finally had something go our way, it's about time after all the times we either crashed or get ransacked" Louis said remembering less than positive things about their journey out of Fairfield to getting where they were now. "Yeah tell me about it, back when the helicopter crashed back in Fairfield I had to admit I thought we were goners, but hey we made it and we kicked a lot of ass along the way" Francis joked giving Louis a first bump which the man eagerly returned and laughed at. "It's a shame Ellis and the others didn't come with us... they were good people, I just hope they have better luck with the military than we did" said Francis missing Rochelle and the others already. "I'm sure they will be fine man, if they were anything like us, they will get through it all just like we have" Louis said as Francis simply grunted his understanding, it was around 2:15 in the afternoon and the sun was shinning high in the sky.

The boat continued on being pushed through the clam still ocean by the gentle breeze in the air, as time went on Francis and Louis had little to say but conversation was nothing but positive to say the least. Finally after a long while and the time reaching just before 3pm in the afternoon a large island clear as day began to grow in size as they sailed closer and closer, "that's it, we've made it this is the first island of the Florida Keys" Louis said positively pumping his fist in the air excitedly as Francis did a little dance around the boat. "I'll go tell sleeping beauty the good news" he said as Louis continued to steer the boat closer to the island paradise they had fought so hard to get to, he walked over to Zoey a smile on his face as he gently shook the teenager awake. "Rise and shine, we've made it to our new home" he said with a wide grin as she yawned stretching before standing and walking to the front of the boat, a smile on her face as she stared at the large island directly ahead of them. "Well here we are then, folks welcome to the Florida Keys" Louis said steering the boat close to what looked like a wooden pier, "home at last" Zoey said sighing and brushing a hair from her eye.

...

A large village in the centre of the island had already been constructed mostly from wood and stone, a young lady, with long black hair and deep green eyes smiled as she walked back to the main building on the island, she wore a light blue dress with white socks and blue converse on her feet in her hair was a white headband with a blue flower on it. "Libby darling your never gonna guess what, it looks like more survivors have just pulled up on the south side of the island, there looks to be 3 of them 2 men and a young woman" said a man coming to rush out and greet her with a beaming smile. He wore army fatigues similar to Bill's but they were more grey in colour and he wore a bandanna green in colour over nicely kept brown hair instead of a beret, in his hands he heard an AK47 while his partner held a sniper rifle. "Well that's great news Allen, let's go greet them after all we were sent here to start a settlement" Libby said smiling back at him as they held hands and began to make their way over to where Allen had spotted the survivors.

...

Louis and Francis cheered as the boat finally docked at the pier both of them jumping off and running on to the sand, as Zoey laughed watching their happy exchange she also left the boat ensuring it was secured to the pier before walking on to the sand. It was clean and well kept and the island itself had thick, healthy, green looking trees all around. "Well boys, looks like we are finally here" she said joining them as the three of them formed a circle holding hands, "we've had our ups and our downs but we made it away from the infected at long last" she finished, her blue eyes looking a little glassy. They all looked up shocked as a friendly sounding male voice suddenly sounded from behind them, "well howdy folks, it's good to finally see some smiling faces, how you doing?" Allen said walking over slowly as to not alarm them. Libby also emerging from behind the trees, smiling as she made eye contact with Zoey and the others who found themselves smiling back, "no need to be alarmed we are the only 2 here, seems like you've had quite a long journey, my names Allen and this is my partner Libby, pleased to meet ya'll" he said shaking Louis and Francis's hands while Zoey and Libby surprisingly shared a hug to introduce each other.

"Welcome to the island, we've been here for just over 3 days now, we were sent by the military from New Orleans to start a settlement for other survivors and it looks like you folks are the first ones to make your way here" Allen explained much to the delight of Zoey and the others. "I don't get it why did the military send you 2 to start a settlement here?" Zoey asked confused as were her 2 friends but Allen did quickly explain smiling all the while. "You see Zoey, the military separated the survivors into 2 groups, immune carriers and up immune non infected, to keep one lot safe the other needs to have a home, the military can't keep both, so when me and my partner were evac Ed we explained about the Florida Keys. Luckily Papa Gator the chief of the camp agreed to allow us to start a settlement here for the carrier survivors, once we are all set up and food to go, we are to contact him and he'll begin sending carriers here via helicopters as well as supplies like food and water and gas for power" he said as Zoey and the others were literally speechless. "Well damn ain't that something" Francis said smiling and feeling positive for once, "so what do you guys have to finish before we can start getting the survivors and supplies?" Louis asked.

"Well we were just about to get the final generator set up when you showed up, so now that's all we gotta do to ensure the whole island has power, but as far as buildings and houses go we've got that all set up already, he'll we even got working showers and fridges and freezers and several plots of land for starting farming" Allen finished. Zoey didn't know what to say, her eyes teared up as she collapsed to the ground the others looking at her worriedly, "you ok darling?" Allen asked concerned before she looked up a beaming smile on her teary eyed face. "At least he's didn't die for nothing..." she simply said, "you folks bought many supplies with you?" Libby asked, "yeah quite a bit, food, ammo, weapons, gas cans, the works" Francis said. "Alright then, I'll help ya unload your boat, why don't you go with Libby and have a shower and get a new change of clothes, then we can all wash up and contact Papa Gator to begin the supply runs" Allen finished looking at Zoey who happily nodded as Libby and her walked off towards the mainland.

Francis and Louis smiled at the friendly Allen and his nice partner, "alright then let's get to work" he said as he and Francis began to unload the contents of the boat onto the beach, as Louis assisted. "I take it you guys lost a friend on the way here?" Allen asked as Louis froze, "yeah we did, we was hoping we could bury him here I mean if that's alright?" Francis asked, "we'll sure, we even have a plot of land for graveyards should anyone wanna bury any loved ones" Allen said. "Jesus is there anything you guys don't have on this island?" Louis asked jokingly, "yeah, a working Television" Allen said laughing with the other 2 men, "welcome to your new home boys, hope you enjoy your stay" he finished as Francis and Louis looked at each other for the first time in a while having a mutual understanding for something they were both happy with.

End chapter

Authors notes: I can safely say we have reached the end of this story and with one maybe 2 more chapters left, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it, with that said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	56. Chapter 56 The Island

Chapter 56 The Island

Authors notes: here we go folks, the story of Zoey, Louis and Francis and their new lives on the Florida Keys as it unfolds.

Zoey was shown around the village that had been set up by Libby being genially speechless most of the time, where she was shown to a dorm where she could pick some new clothes, after doing that she was taken to the showers where she was finally going to get rid of the grime of zombie fighting that had plagued her up til this point. Libby waved her goodbye as she went inside, undressing herself for the first time in a long while before stepping in to the shower, leaving her old worn down clothes outside. She turned in the water and was taken back as a thick stream came pouring through that was initially freezing cold but even more surprisingly after 10 seconds heated up and became hot. She stood under the water, her eyes closed as she soaked up the water washing away the dirt and blood she was caked in from her journeys throughout the north and south of America, using a shower gel and shampoo that had been conveniently left in there for someone to use, she washed herself thoroughly. Scrubbing herself down from head to toe, as the water washed the blood and other stuff she didn't even recognise off of her skin leaving it feeling smooth and clean, she gave a deep sigh as she was finally satisfied she had been cleansed of all the death she had left behind back on the mainland.

She stepped out of the shower using the towel that had been left for her, rubbing herself dry before smiling as she began to dress herself with her new clothes, that she had picked out herself. Once she was fully dressed she smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror, "not bad, not bad at all" she said as she was happy with her new choice of clothes. She now wore a darker pair of blue almost black coloured jeans, with black heeled boots on her feet over white socks, with a short sleeved light blue shirt with a brown jacket over the top, she had decided to keep her hair flowing freely now instead of tying it back into a ponytail. She picked up her old clothes and shoes and walked out to see Libby sitting on a stool waiting for her, "thanks for everything you've done for us" Zoey said as Libby simply smiled back, "it's ok, in a world full of infected it's nice for there to be somewhere safe" she said as Zoey smiled back. "Come on let's go and see how the boys are getting on I'm sure they've transferred most of the stuff from your boat by now" Libby said a Zoey nodded, they stopped off in the laundry area so Zoey could leave her old clothes before going back to the middle of the village. The men had indeed transferred all the stuff to the central building of the village which Allen had explained was where all the communications equipment was, "damn you look like a million bucks when your not stinking of zombies" Francis joked causing laughter from all as Zoey giggled as well.

"Well that's everything from your boat, why don't you fellas go and get showered up yourselves, then we can have some dinner and get in touch with papa gator?" Allen said as Francis and Louis both nodded waving their goodbyes to the women as they were shown where to go. Libby and Zoey both decided to go to the beach and sit and talk for a while, "so where did you guys come from and how did you end up here?" Libby said asking the all important question. "Well believe it or not we started out in Fairfield where we tried to get out of the city by being evacuated from mercy hospital, but that didn't quite got to plan, then we found ourselves in a number of places, including Riverside, Newburg and even the Allegheny National Forest, after some complications with the military we needed up escaping out to a small town where we found the sailboat and got ourselves out here under the instructions of our team leader" Zoey said looking downcast for a moment. "Was that the man who was on the boat who died?" Libby asked putting her hand over Zoey's as her eyes appeared to go a bit glassy, "yeah, his name was Bill, he was a Vietnam war vet, he was the bravest old man I ever met, he looked after all and guided us all the way here... even gave his life to save us, if it wasn't for him we would've died a long time ago" she said tearing up a little. Libby pulled the young woman into a hug, both of them smiling even through the thoughts of sadness that clouded their minds, "it's ok Zoey, wherever he is now I'm sure he's proud of you" she said as they continued to hug. "And hey at least now your here you can bury him and lay him to rest... a lot of people had or leave their loved ones behind to die in the cold when the green flu begun" Libby said reassuringly as Zoey finally pulled away smiling and wiping away her tears. "Come on let's go see what the others are up to I'm sure Allen has some dinner cooking by now" she said as Zoey nodded both of them standing and walking back towards the village at the heart of the island.

...

The two women made their way back where they could now see the 3 men sitting around a bench drinking beer and eating some beef jerky, Zoey gasped in shock at the sights of Louis and Francis. Louis now wore blue jeans with Nike air forces, a white shirt with a brownish long sleeved coat over the top. Francis surprisingly now wore, blue jeans with a red and blue stripped collar shirt that still showed off his tattooed arms, his sleeveless jacket had been replaced with a pristine sleeved one where the sleeves ended at his elbows and now wore cowboy boots on his feet. "Looking good boys" she said jokingly as Louis and Francis smiled back at her as the 2 women sat around the table, "we've made contact with papa gator, the first group of survivors to come here will be dropped off tomorrow at 10 am so it looks like we've got a bustling community on our hands" Allen said with a laugh as the others all smiled at the wonderful news. The group then spent a full hour talking about memories of their past lives and drinking beer and eating food all the way sharing laughs of happier times, Libby and Zoey found themselves becoming very close as they shared memories of their lives. Both of them being nearly the same age and coming from colleges which they were flunking from, it made Zoey think of her childhood best friend Sam, she hoped she had survived the green flu epidemic and would see each other again one day. But for now she was grateful for what she did have, the green flu may have taken, her home, friends and family, but they had all been replaced, by a new home, some new friends and even a new family in Louis and Francis.

"It will be getting dark soon it's up to you where you guys wanna go, but I'd be happy to show you where the bedrooms are around here... and also if you wanna bury that friend of yours" Allen said as he and Libby looked downcast as did the other 3 survivors. "Yeah sure... that would be nice" Zoey said giving a weak smile as Libby squeezed her hand smiling at the young college girl, Francis and Louis nodded their understanding. "I'll go and dig a hole in the cemetery, you go grab your friend and I'll get Libby to show you the way" Allen said as Francis nodded, he grabbed a shovel and went off to dig the said hole as Libby followed them to the boat. Francis went on grabbing Bills body and carrying it under the blanket over his shoulder, Louis looked away and Zoey couldn't help but bury he face in Libby's shoulder as Francis walked past carrying the old man. "Come on Zoey, it's for the best, like I said, I'm sure where ever he is he is proud of you for following through with his plan... your doing exactly what he wanted you to do... to survive" Libby said hugging her as she tearfully nodded. "Yeah... let's do it" she said quietly as her and Libby and Louis followed Francis to the graveyard, they were finally going to give the old man the send off he deserved for everything he had done for them...

...

The group gathered around the hole that Allen had dug, Zoey and Louis holding back the tears as Francis lowered the old man inside, "sorry I'd put him in a coffin but sadly we don't have one" Allen said apologetically. But Francis put a hand on his shoulder and simply nodded, "you've done enough for us" he simply said as he dropped some flowers into the hole to lay on top of Bill, he took a deep breathe as he gently laid the old mans beret and M16 on top of his chest. "Bill... you were on grumpy sun of a bitch... but without you we would never have made it this far... I just wanna say... thanks... I owe you one you old buzzard" Francis said sighing and closing his eyes as he moved out the way allowing Louis to stand in the front next. "Bill thanks man, for everything, for looking after us... for getting us out of Fairfield and beyond alive... for pushing us on even in our darkest times... for everything you ever done" he said bowing his head as he moved to finally allow Zoey to finish. "Bill I... I just wanna say goodbye... I'll never forget you and everything you did for me and Louis and Francis... for saving us from those tanks..." she tried to finish choking on her tears as Louis placed a hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye Bill... I love you" she finished collapsing into Louis as she sobbed openly, Francis joining the two of them as Allen began to place dirt over the old man resealing the hole he had dug as he laid the old man to rest. Francis saluted as Allen continued to reseal the hole as Libby simply watched a tear falling down her left check as she bowed her head in respect, Louis and Zoey embracing one another as the young woman sobbed her grief away.

The time was around 7:30pm when Allen finished resealing the hole, Zoey finally standing and wiping away her tears as she and Louis pulled away, smiling weakly at one another as Francis hugged her as well as Louis in a moment uncharacteristic of the burly biker man. Libby placed a stone down at the top of the grave as Allen used a hammer and chisel, to carve out words on it, WILLIAM OVER-BECK THE TRUE HERO OF THE GREEN FLU APOCALYPSE.

With that being said and done, Allen bowed as he paid his respects to the man he had learnt soo much about from his 3 new friends as he and Libby hugged gently, "May his soul finally know peace in the world of the dead" he said quietly. "Come on let's get some rest and relaxation, tomorrow is a big day for us, we start a brand new community on an island paradise in the end days... Bills island" Allen said as the 3 survivors looked at him at his last words, smiling as he and Libby smiled back. After standing in silence for a few more minutes the group went back to the main village where they would be sleeping for the night inside the main cabin which could sleep 7 people in total. Zoey and Libby sleeping in a corner of the room on 2 separate single beds while the 3 men sat around a table playing cards for a few more hours, drinking some more beers and eating some beef jerky before eventually heading off for the night as well...

End chapter

Authors notes: finally my take on the resting of bill over beck my favourite fictional army character in video games, may he and his beloved voice actor rest in peace... there is one more chapter to go before the end of this story and just want to say thank you to all of you for reading up to this point, with that being said thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.

Goodbye


	57. Chapter 57 The Future

Chapter 57 The Future

Authors notes: time to wrap up this adventure before we will hopefully be starting a new one, enjoy.

The next day came rather quickly at least quicker then anyone had expected, the time was 8:15am when Allen rose and woke everyone else up as well, the 3 men being up for a solid 12 minutes before the women finally awoke as well. Zoey giving a great big yawn as she slipped out from under the nice warm cover she had been given, stretching with a big sigh as she slipped on her socks and shoes, smiling as she turned to see Libby rising from her bed as well. Libby also slipping on her socks and shoes before jumping out of her warm bed, "I could've slept for another good hour or 2 if it weren't for them jokers over there making soo much racket" she said as her and Zoey shared a laugh. "Rise and shine ladies breakfast is ready" Francis said handing them 2 plates with chocolate porridge on them, "Ah Francis it's nice to see you still have that in you" Zoey said giggling as the man simply grunted walking away. The 2 women conversed quietly around a small table as they ate their warm porridge which was surprisingly nice, Zoey herself not really eating porridge much but was grateful none the less. The group ate up before Allen laid down what was going to happen today, "I've decided that we will be using this house for ourselves once other survivors get here and that this will be where all the communication equipment is kept that way I know it's in safe hands" he explained as the others simply nodded. "We'll be allowing people to pick where they wanna stay and will gather all supplies they have bought with them and share them evenly, that way everyone gets something, and will be allowed to stay with the people they are with" he finished standing up and collecting everyone's plates putting them in a washing up area.

"Well this is it" Louis said happily smiling as he sat with Francis who was drinking a coffee currently, Zoey and Libby continuing to share past memories and laugh at each others tales of their original boring lives. None the less it was great for the 2 women to finally have female company and they milked it for every penny that it was worth, they were hopeful that more female survivors that they could befriend would be landing today. Soon enough it was 10:00 am and Allen came running in, after spotting the military helicopter carrying the new survivors coming their way across the ocean, "alright everyone this is it, let's get this community hustling and bustling" he said leading the way to the helipad on the north of the island. Soon enough the helicopter in question began its decent to the helipad before coming to a complete stop once it had successfully landed, the survivors all smiling as 2 military personnel excited the front of the helicopter before going to the back to let the passengers off. The military personnel nodded at Allen who nodded back as around 12 survivors all left the back of the helicopter all carrying weapons, they nodded at the 5 survivors waiting for them. While sadly none of them could be recognised by Zoey, Louis or Francis it was nice to see some non infected faces for a change, especially ones that were just like them, immune carriers to the disease.

Allen had a chat with the military personnel who were unloading crates of supplies including ammo, weapons, food and drink as well as gas for generators, the military informed Allen there would be another drop off of survivors in 2 days time. Allen accepting this outcome as he finally parted ways with the military men who bid him fair well and nodded as they once again boarded the helicopter which began to ascend once again, they all waved the helicopter goodbye as it returned to home base in New Orleans. "Well that means there is 19 of us on the island now and more coming in 2 days so it's fair to say that our island is ready for use" Allen said with a beaming smile as Zoey and Louis and Francis watched the helicopter til it disappeared out of sight. The group then turned around watching as the new survivors made themselves at home looking amazed at the island they were now going to live on for the rest of their lives, Zoey preyed that all the wonderful people in her life, her friend Sam, Ellis and his 3 friends and others out there were fine and who knows maybe one day they would end up here if they were just like her.

...

The day had gone just as quickly as it had come and the new survivors all 12 of them including a small girl had fit in rather well sharing their tales of the green flu and how they ended up in New Orleans, and all of them were now on the beach sitting around a camp fire telling stories to small groups of each other. Zoey and Libby sat with Louis and Francis while Allen conversed with another man and a woman with the daughter of theirs, the rest of the survivors conversing in their own small groups, "after all the shit we went through, all the different good and bad people we met, all the different infected that tried to kill us, it's good to finally be free" Louis said, "amen to that" Francis said taking a swig of a bottle of beer. "I hope that one day the military takes back control of the mainland, so that we can once again live without fear of knowing that those things are our there waiting for us" Libby said her voice soft and mellow. Zoey nodded at her with a smile, hoping the same as well as Louis and Francis both conversed quietly, talking about men stuff such as football and beer and what not. The groups of people happily conversing as the day went on and the sun began to set in the sky, the orange haze lighting up the whole island as the group sang with each other and told stories of happier memories in their pasts.

The group continued to sit on the Bach for quite some time clearly enjoying each other's company without the fear of infected, eventually as the sun set and the stars lit up the sky most of the island dwellers had gone off to bed. Leaving Zoey and her 2 male friends with the happy couple to sit on the beach. The 5 of them chatting throughout the evening even as the night went on, eventually only Libby and Zoey were left on the beach both of them sitting together around the dimming fire. "You know I have a very good feeling this is the start of a bright future for us" Libby said as Zoey looked at her, "who knows, maybe one day someone will find a cure or a vaccine, and then one day we can take back the mainland" she finished smiling weekly at Zoey. "Yeah, and one day we will make whoever caused this pay, wherever they are" Zoey said clenching her fists, her teeth gritted as she stared up at the stars. "For everyone who lost their lives, Bill, the helicopter pilot, the plane pilot, the Millhaven military personnel, one day they will all be avenged"...

...

In the coming days Zoey and her 2 close friends as well as their new ones would come to find that they had gotten back something they had lost nearly a month ago when a deadly genetically engineered virus was released into the public...hope, hope that one day with the help of anyone who came to the island and with the military in New Orleans now taking strides to end the conflict between carriers and the un immune populace it seemed that even with the majority of the states being little more then a dead zone lingering with those unfortunate enough to have succumb to the virus and become slaves to its will... wanting nothing more than to kill anything or anyone that wasn't a part of their twisted hive mind. But that didn't mean they couldn't believe... they may have lost Bill the man who guided them out of the city where all this nightmare began... but in his loss they became closer together and far more confident in themselves, for a while they would remain on the island recovering from their loss and buying their time to better amass themselves with any new comers to their new island home... but they didn't mean they were going to let Bill's death be for nothing... Bill proved to them where their was people there was a chance and where there was a will there was a way.

The biker, famous for being quite the ignorant punk back in the day when he and his buddies would get in to all kinds of trouble and mischief with the law, rival gangs and even the general public... but being stuck with an old bearded goat of a war veteran for nearly 3 weeks and watching the man sacrifice himself form him and his 2 other friends had showed him... the world was a very different place now. He could no longer go around proclaiming himself to the one man army burly biker he once thought of himself as when this hole mess began and he stumbled across the buzzard and the college girl and 'Mr positive' office worker he would come to travel across countless states with in the coming days, he learnt how to be a better person with others, and to realise his own mortality... he couldn't take stupid risks like he did against cops with his biker buddies back in the day. That attitude wasn't going to help in the face of the endless horde of the infected, with the behemoth like muscular tanks and the sinister wraith like witches that lingered around, as well as all the other fucking horrid pieces of shit he had encountered on his way here that he forgotten the names of half of them by now due to not having to fear them being around every corner. He wasn't going to let his cocky demeanour be the end of him... not now that he had good people to fight with, he couldn't die not when they depended on him, and hell if he lived long enough to see the birds singing in the trees again and humans going back to their homes in the various cities and towns currently lost to the enemy... then he least he could come out of it all and say he played his role... for himself... for Zoey and Louis and of course... for Bill.

Louis had ups and downs his whole life... becoming a Jr manager at an IT office and becoming overbearingly positive even as the people he worked with began calling in sick... as the whole world around him went down the drain as the first group of people he found after the day he realised the world wasn't so positive anymore were all butchered after the safe room they were huddled in got attacked... by an unstoppable army of infected. Louis would forever be haunted by the image of the red steel door being torn down by the sheer number of things hitting it as he ran out back listening to the countless screams of his former allies as they were torn apart by their fellow man... who had been changed and damaged beyond repair, after that he was ready to give up and call it quits. But then he bumped into a certain army vet and the young college student he had stumbled across with the relaying call of getting out of the city even if it killed him... and sadly in the end... it did kill him, but to say that Bill's life had been for nothing was simply not true, even after everything that had happened losing his home... his family... and his sense of happiness that fateful night. That old buzzard managed to reignite a spark in him... when he was simply ready to give up and become one with those he was forced to leave behind, the old man gave him hope as they left Fairfield, made it out of Riverside and Newburg to the military and even after everything that had happened at Mill haven... he didn't give up on them, guiding all the way to that god damn bridge and getting them off the mainland. When they did go back to the mainland, he was not going to be put down by the overwhelming odds, he was going to stay filled with hope, because hey... if an old Vietnam war veteran with a knee filled with shrapnel could do... then he god damn knew that he could as well, especially now that he had friends to look out for.

Finally the young girl, whose life seemed to have fallen apart before it have even begun, flunking college... watching both her parents die before eyes... even going on to learn that one of them may not have even needed to die at all... she took her fathers handguns, her college red track jacket and ran like hell... never looking back because doing so only reminded her of the pain she had lost in the blink of an eye. Then when she encountered her first enemy... she met him, the man who would change her life forever as he and the 2 other men she would come to trust more then anyone else in her life... would march their asses out of a city filled with the damned, fight their way through the forces of evil as they travelled from city to city eventually learning the truth of what they were... Before giving his own life just so she and her 2 allies could leave to see the sun shine again on an island where from the untrained eye it would seem the end of the world was never really a thing... but she knew better, but that wasn't going to stop her fighting back when the time came for her to take responsibility to ensure the future of her own species. Even after losing her parents and a surrogate father she wasn't just going to give up... she was going to fight to her last breathe, finding those who had caused and done this... and killing every last fucking one of them with her bare hands if she had to, because with all the loss... there was still things to hold onto... the friends she had made, the hope that others like her were still out there, she had to fight not just for the ones she was with... but for those who were out there as well... ones she hadn't met yet. As the day came to an end she found herself sitting on the beach staring at the ocean as the breeze blew passed her, there was tears... but there was also hope... a chance of getting back the home that had been taken from her... and she wasn't going to waste it no chance in hell.

...

The forest had been quiet for a rather long time now, usually this time of year it was filled with animals and hunters and explorers of all types... now it was filled with death and the ever growing paranoia that the enemy was always watching you... no matter where you hid, but they didn't mean that all hope was lost, at least that what she told herself everyday she had arisen from her bed since the spawn of hell in the states had begun just under a month ago. She was young... but was no fool... she knew this plague was engineered and that the people behind were now revelling in the misery they had caused for anyone who didn't know, but she also knew those people were not as clever as they believed themselves to be. She knew one day the people who had survived whether they be with the military or on the islands with the so called 'carriers' that one day, those who survived their worlds being torn apart would rise up as one and ensure the ones at the top of the new world order... got what they deserved. Staring out the window as the wind was rather strong at the current time, due to it being winter and the overcast sky of course, she was surprised in all honesty that they had survived out in the wilds on their own, but that wasn't such a bad thing... after all it only made them stronger for when they themselves joined the fight to take back the world from the forces of evil that sort to claim it for themselves. Her wide blue eyes looking for any signs that the enemy had discovered their little home in the middle of nowhere... but there was none, climbing down off her bed her long blonde hair flowed freely as she skipped along out into the upstairs corridor humming a soothing tone gently to herself, going down the stairs she found herself in the living room, downstairs the windows and doors... except the one they used to get in and out were all boarded completely... it was of course necessary to do so, they couldn't rely on their own instincts forever. Seeing the man who watched over her and her mother sitting in front of a fireplace that glowed gently as the low flames gently warmed him as he worked on cleaning it his beloved auto shotgun after another day of scavenging the forest and nearby villages for supplies... of course he got his hands a little dirty doing so, but that was to be expected, they were outnumbered 100 to 1, the only true advantage being their weapons and the will to survive. His Jeans and button down long sleeved right and white shirt stained with the blood... spilled by his enemies, he looked up at her with a warm gentle smile, one which she happily returned, he wasn't he real father, but she couldn't fault him at all, he worked hard to keep her and her mother safe and to her it didn't really fill any different to having her own dad back with her.

She then skipped out into the kitchen where a tall woman with long blonde hair wearing a knee length blue dress with short sleeves and heeled boots on her feet stood in front of a pot filled with the soup she had been making that afternoon, they had got the generator for the house working again resulting in the gas stoves and oven being usable again as long as father found more gas when ever it was needed, the woman stopped what she was doing turning to face her with her bright green eyes filled with joy as she smiled widely at her daughter pulling her into a soft warm hug which she gladly returned. Her sniper rifle in a hook in the kitchen which her new partner would clean out for her once he was done with his weapon maintenance, "still no sign of the naughty things..." the girl said quietly as her mother stroked her soft hair smiling, "well your father does a good job at reminding them we are off the menu" she said as the man in question came into the kitchen, "still can't hurt to keep cautious, we may have to leave at a moments notice" he said joining the family hug. "You know Tom you seem to know this area very well" the mother said as the man smiled, "yes well this was my childhood home, we moved to the inner city limits years ago but with everything that is going on... I chose to come back" he said as he and his love shared a kiss smiling at one another, "and it's a good thing I did, otherwise I would never have found you two" he said. The girl smiled as she pulled the man into a deep warm hug, "you my dear little Emily are hope, you and your mother Louise are... when the others come back and take the fight to the enemy, we will join them and do what we can to ensure the human race survives, regardless of what these monsters have in store for us" he said reassuringly. The girl was wearing a red dress with converse on her feet, she smiled as she remembered the last time she saw her own father... how her mother Louis was accusing him of having one night stands with another woman who was part of a group or something... he was a kind man even up until the day he walked out and never came back, he looked at her and promised he would be their for her even if he wasn't for her mother. Always wore black soo much so that when he practiced parkour a lot he would duct tape his arms and legs and sometimes wore a black blindfold over his eyes to show off to his parkour buddies, the woman he was supposed to be seeing he met at a parkour meeting or something where she was with 2 other old women, one who was called Diana Winchester and the other one she couldn't remember, she just remembered her dad referring to her as the red woman one time right before he and her mother split, the girl he actually was supposed to be with was apparently called Rosie.

While she resented what happened between her father and mother especially if he was cheating, she had hoped even after the green flu began that he was out there... fighting with other survivors just as she was doing... and that perhaps one day in the future things would change and then maybe she could see him again... perhaps just one last time.

The end... for now

Authors notes: looks like I'm setting up plot devices for one of my upcoming stories that takes place after a tale of survival, but will it be my next project... no that will of course be what comes after left 4 dead 1 which will of course be the events of left 4 dead 2 taking place in the Savannah's.

If any of you have any questions or speculations regarding what will happen next feel free to ask me, I'm more then happy to answer any questions you ask.. providing they don't spoil nothing.

I guess for now this is good bye, but fear not, my FanFiction adaptation of left 4 dead 2 will begin very soon so won't have long to wait, with that being said thank you all for taking time to read my story and hope to see you all in the next one, this is colonel Liam signing off... for now.

Next story: Left 4 Dead 2


End file.
